


No Longer Alone

by dlj60



Series: No Longer... [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: ASL, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Houseplant Flowey, M/M, Male Frisk, Monsters don't use HP, Mute Frisk, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Reader is gender neutral, but they still turn into dust when they die.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 83
Words: 71,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlj60/pseuds/dlj60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader, (you), has always been alone. No friends. Parents barely around. They've never had anyone around to help them when they needed it. Because of this, they've completely shut down emotionally. Nothing could make them feel ANYTHING. That is until a pun spitting skeleton waltzes his way into their life with his friends. </p><p>The reader soon discovers that being around others isn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Alone Feels Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Again. This is my 3rd fic. At least I think it is. The last few I did were TERRIBLE! Therefore, I've decided to do ANOTHER new one. Hopefully, this one will be good.

You've always been alone. For as long as you can remember, you've never had anyone to support you. You'd tried making friends before. Unfortunately, it didn't work out. Your parents never gave you the love you needed. The love you deserved. Your father, being the C.E.O. of one of the biggest companies in the country, was never around. Your mother was and still is a well known fashion designer. She was always too busy designing intricate, flashy outfits for people she didn't even know to even pay attention to her own child.

You didn't have any other relatives. No brothers. No sisters. No aunts, uncles, or grandparents. You were always alone. Sooner or later, the feeling of loneliness became a part of you. It became a part of you all the way up to the point where you couldn't even feel it. Like so many other parts of you, you couldn't feel the loneliness, but you knew it was there among others feelings and emotions that would never be released. 

Being alone for so long caused you to close your heart up. You'd sealed it tight. No emotion could escape from the fleshy, ventricle riddled muscle that beat at the center of your being.  You didn't mind though. Because of this, no one would be able to hurt you. 

You live alone now. It's been that way since you were 18. You're 24 now. You live in an apartment complex in the monster inhabited side of Ebott. 

That's right. Monster inhabited. Monsters exist. A slew of them had emerged from the local mountain, Mt. Ebott, and soon settled themselves in on an abandoned part of the city. All little TLC and the monsters had a suitable place to live. And the apartment complex you lived in? Your father's company was responsible. As soon as the monsters surfaced, your father saw an opportunity to make more money. So, his company helped the monsters build different housings. The monsters built their own places too, though.

After the apartment complex was built, your father, in some weak attempt to make up for all the times he neglected you, ended up giving you your own apartment, free of charge. You didn't have to pay for anything.

"Thanks," was all you had said in a voice so monotonous, it was as if you were a robot. You'd packed your stuff and moved in right away.

And now, here you were. The monsters that lived around you were super friendly and welcomed you with open arms. Strange when you thought about all the abuse they received from your fellow humans. You tended to stay away from people and monsters alike. 

You'd didn't want to risk feeling any kind of emotion.

*****************************************************

You woke up bright and early Sunday morning to get ready to go to work. You worked as a receptionist at the local hospital. Despite your introverted attitude, you sat behind the desk at the hospital answering the phone and directing people to the place that he or she was looking for. After showering and putting on your clothes, a gray sweater, khaki pants, your name tag and your favorite pair of shoes, you were out the door, in your car, and on your way to the hospital.

When you arrived, you went straight to your place behind the circulation desk and sat down. You were, unfortunately, greeted by the other receptionist working there, Delilah, and reluctantly spoke to her. You didn't want to be rude even though it didn't matter to you if you were.

"Good morning, [Y/N]!" Delilah said to you in her usually cheery voice. It made your guts churn. "How are you today?" She asked.

"Fantastic," you answered. "And yourself?" Delilah's face lit up. If there was one thing she loved talking about more than anything in the world, it was anything about her. "I'm doing excellent! Before I came to work today, I went on a 1 mile jog. Then, I picked up some organic fruit from my brother's farm. Did you know my brother had a farm [Y/N]?"

As a matter of fact, you did know her brother had a farm. He owned it. How could you forget? She's only told you 36 GODDAMN TIMES. But you didn't say that. Instead, you responded with, "Nope. I had no idea." Delilah smiled even wider she already was and proceeded to tell you about her brother's farm. AGAIN. You zoned out.

You couldn't bear to listen to her prattle on about the same thing for a 37th time. So, as Delilah spoke about organic fruit and vegetables and farm animals, you sat and stared into space. 

Work was soon over and you were on your way home. As you pulled into the complex's parking lot and got out of your car, you heard someone call out to you.

"Hey, you!" The voice was high pitched and sounded like a kid's voice. You didn't really feel like talking to anyone else for the rest of the day. Delilah had exceeded your limit. So, you continued to make your way to the double doors of the complex. 

The same high pitched voice called out to you again, stopping you in your tracks. 

"Excuse me! I'm talking to you!" You whirled around and came face to face with a little kid, no older than 12 years old. He had short brown hair, a purple and blue striped sweater, blue pants, and a pair of black shoes. His eyes were squinted shut but, you could tell that he was looking directly at you. He ran up to you once you turned around. Up close you could see that he had tan skin. He only came up a few inches past your knees. In his hands, he held a flower pot with a flower with golden petals.

"What's up, kid?" You said. "You need something?" He shook his head. You raised an eyebrow. 

"What is it then?" You asked. The kid pointed down at the flower pot in his hands. You looked down at the flower. "I'm the one who called out to you not him, idiot!" It said. You hadn't noticed before but, the flower had a face. Two black eyes looked up at you an annoyed look. There was a very deep frown plastered on it's face too.

"That was you?" You asked the flower. It rolled it's eyes. "Duh! That's what I said didn't it?"

"What is it?" You asked. The kid shifted the flower and it's pot under one of his arms. Using his free hand, he started to sign something at you. Unfortunately, you didn't understand sign language.

"Sorry, little man. I don't understand what you're saying." The boy fished a phone out of his pocket and started to type something out on the screen. Once done, he turned the phone around so you could see what was on it.

"Hi! My name's Frisk! This is Flowey! Whats your name?"

You looked away from the phone and at the kid. He had a big smile on his face. Had you been able to feel emotion you would have smiled back.

"[Y/N]. Nice to meet ya," you said. Frisk typed something else out on the phone's screen. "That's a nice name. It's nice to meet you too!" Frisk's smile got bigger and brighter. You had the sudden urge to smile but, quickly suppressed it. 

Remember, [Y/N]. No emotion.

"If that's it then I'll be seeing ya," you said. You turn around and started to head into the building.

"H-hey wait!" A voice, Flowey, called after you. This time, you kept going. You heard rapid footsteps behind you as Frisk ran after you to keep up. You made your way to the elevators and pressed the up button. The doors opened and you stepped inside. Frisk rushed in after you. You paid him no mind as you pressed the button for the 5th floor. 

You stood in silence in the elevator, Frisk by your side. Frisk tugged on the sleeve of your sweater a few seconds later. You looked down at him. He had his phone held out for you to look at. On the screen, he had typed out, "You live on the fifth floor? So do I!"

"Cool," was all you said as you turned away from the phone and back to the elevator doors. Once the elevator reached the fifth floor, the doors slide open. You stepped out and made your way to your apartment. Frisk was behind you the whole way. When you reached the door to your apartment, you turned around to face him.

"Can I help you?" You asked. Frisk held his phone out. "My uncles aren't home yet. Can I come in until they do?"

"Sorry kid. No can do. We just met." You started to turn back around to open the door to your apartment until you caught the look on Frisk's face. His eyes were open. You could see that they were a milk chocolate brown. Frisk made his eyes as big as possible and had the saddest looking pout on his face. Something inside of you panged a bit at the sight of Frisk's face. 

"Fine. You can come in," you said. Frisk's eyes closed back up and he smiled as wide as possible. You turn back around and unlock the door to you apartment. You open the door and walk in. Frisk bounds in after you. You close the door and lock it. Frisk rushes over to your couch and plops down on it, Flowey in his lap. You hand Frisk the remote. "Here, you can watch TV until your uncles show up." Frisk takes the remote and turns on the TV. You go into the kitchen and start making yourself something to eat. You had plenty of food to eat. Most of it came from the monsters that had welcomed you to the complex. Spaghetti seemed to be popular with one specific monster.

He'd told his name but you had forgotten it. You warmed up some spaghetti and returned to the living room. Frisk was watching Steven Universe. You'd loved that show when you were a kid. Nowadays, however, you were a little low on love. You sat on the couch a few inches away from Frisk and Flowey. They were both immersed in the show

"Hey, uh, Frisk," you said. Frisk turned his head to face you. "Do your uncles know that your here?" He nodded. 

He typed something out on his phone and showed it to you. "I just texted them. They should be here soon." 

You nodded. You shoveled some spaghetti into your mouth. You didn't mind Frisk being in your apartment with you but, you couldn't wait for him to leave. 

It was at this thought that something slightly awakened in you only to quickly become dormant again. What was that feeling though? Sadness perhaps? You chose not to worry about it as you finished up the spaghetti you were eating. After putting the plate and fork in the sink in the kitchen, you returned to the living room. Frisk had switched the the channel from Cartoon Network to Nickelodeon. Spongebob Squarepants was on. Frisk clapped and laughed as the cartoon sponge acted foolish and silly. 

Hearing Frisk's laughter made you feel a bit...jealous. Not so much so that you were worried about it but, enough for you to feel it. 

A few hours passed before there was a knock at your door. You got up and opened it. Standing in the hallway was two skeletons. One was tall and lanky. He had on some kind of armor, a red scarf/cape, red gloves and boots, and hot pants. The other skeleton was short and strangely pudgy. He had a lazy grin on his face. He was wearing a blue hoodie, a gray sweater underneath it, black basketball shorts with a white stripe going down each side, and house slippers. He had his hands in pockets of his hoodie.

You'd seen them both before. They were the first ones to welcome you to the complex. The taller of the two had given you enough spaghetti to feed every starving living creature in existence. 

He was the first to speak. "GREETINGS NEW HUMAN! WE MEET AGAIN! HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU SETTLED IN OKAY?" You nodded. "I'm doing just find," you said in your monotonous voice. "Sorry, but I don't remember your names." The taller skeleton perked up and placed his hands on his hips in a dramatic pose.

Seeing that pose caused you to almost crack a smile.

"THAT IS OKAY HUMAN! I WILL INTRODUCE MYSELF ONCE AGAIN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. THIS," he gestered to the shorter skeleton, "IS MY BROTHER SANS!"

Sans removed a hand from one of his pockets and lazily waved at you.

"hey."

"Hi."

Your attention returned to Papyrus as he spoke. "WE HAVE COME TO PICK UP FRISK! IS HE STILL HERE?"

"You mean YOUR his uncles?" You asked. Sans looked up at you and stared. "yeah. is there something wrong with that?" You shook your head. "Not at all. Just asking." 

Sans' question had awoken a slight spike of unease in you.

"Frisk," you called over your shoulder, "your uncles are here." Frisk came running out of the living room and into the hallway where he promptly ran into Sans and Papyrus. They all hugged each other. Flowey gagged.

Seeing them hug made you feel...sad.

Soon though, they finished hugging and were gone. They waved goodbye to you and walked down the hallway to their apartment. After they had gone inside, you closed your door and returned to the living room. Spngebob was over and Fairly Oddparents was on. You reached for the remote and turned the TV off. The apartment was instantly plunged into quiet.

A feeling of hate for the quiet spiked a tad within you. You got over it though. Frisk was gone. You were alone again.

As much as you didn't want to, you hated being alone.

Being alone feels cold.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's today's chapter. Not to be demanding or anything, but I'd like some feedback on my story. I need to know if anyone is actually enjoying it.

When you went to sleep that night, you dreamt about your life. Past, present, and future. In the past sections of your dream, you were alone. You sat in your room and read. You played by yourself. You watched TV on the couch in the living room alone. Sometimes, you'd hear the neighbor kids playing outside. Their screams of joy reaching your ears as you sat alone on a daily basis.

In the present sections of your dreams, you sat in your apartment watching TV alone. Whenever you cooked or went out to eat, you'd eat alone. The employees of the place you frequented the most knew you by name. They would give you looks of pity whenever you came in alone, but quickly plastered on a smile when they served you. They thought you didn't see their sad looks. You did.

The future parts of your dreams only held one image. You, dead in a coffin. No one seemed to mourn your death. Without any friends and your parents too busy to even blink in your direction, who'd be able to? No one noticed that you had transcended the mortal plane of life to the heavens above. Not like it mattered anyway. You were probably alone up there too.

********************************  
When you awoke the next morning, you were surprised to find that your cheeks were wet with tears. Despite your emotionless state of being, you were slightly baffled at this. You hadn't cried since childhood. Sadness was another emotion that you had erased from your body. You didn't have work today so, you decided to lounge around in your apartment in your pajamas. 

You chose not to shower because you knew more than anyone that you wouldn't be going anywhere. After getting out of bed, you sluggishly made you way down your stairs and into the living room. You plopped down heavily on your couch and grabbed your remote. You flicked on the TV and started surfing through the channels until you came across a news channel.

"In other news, 2 more humans have been admitted into the local hospital after being assaulted late last. People are blaming monsters for the attack on the human victims, but the victims themselves say that it was humans who had attacked them. When asked why they were attacked, one of them mentioned that they had been helping a lost monster child find their way home safely. As you all can see, neither human nor monster is safe as long as monsters roam the surface. I for one think that they should return to the underground. It'll be safer for everyone if they do."

It wasn't a surprise that people were quick to blame monsters for attacking humans. It was completely unbelievable especially considering the fact that not a single monster had raised his or her hand against a human unless it was for self defence. 

Despite being emotionless, you couldn't help but feel sorry for them. 

Just then, there was loud knocking at your door. You pulled yourself up from the couch and made your way to the door. 

"Who is it?" You asked through the door. "HUMAN! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WITH FRISK AND SANS!" You slightly rose an eyebrow. What did they want? There wasn't any reason for them to be at your door. Still though, you unlocked the door and opened it.

"Yes?"

"HELLO AGAIN HUMAN!" Papyrus bellowed. "WE WERE ALL WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO OUT WITH US TO EAT BREAKFAST! FRISK ESPECIALLY!" You looked down at Frisk, Flowey in his hands. He held his phone out for you to read. "You seem pretty nice so, I decided that you should come out with us." 

"YOU HAVEN'T EATEN YET, HAVE YOU?" Papyrus asked you. You shook your head.

"I hadn't really planned to. I don't feel like eating right now. Sorry you wasted your time." You started to close the door back, but Sans put his foot in the way. You looked down at him. "do you have a problem with us?" He asked.

You shook your head. "then what's your problem? the kid invited you out to eat breakfast with us and you were just going to close the door in his face?" 

You shrugged your shoulders. 

"what? you too good to speak now?" Sans asked.

You couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by him. 

Frisk signed something to Sans. 

"Yeah, smiley trash bag, lay off will ya?" Flowey said.

"YES BROTHER!" Papyrus chimed in. "IT IS OKAY IF THEY DON'T WANT TO JOIN US. THERE IS ALWAYS NEXT TIME."

Frisk held his phone out to you. "Will you come with us next time?" 

Frisk looked up at you expectantly. 

For some reason, you couldn't bring yourself to say no to him so, you nodded.

"Sure. Why not?" Frisk typed something else out on his phone. "Promise?"

"Promise. I'll go out with you guys next time." Frisk smiled brightly. 

"EXCELLENT!" Papyrus exclaimed. "WE WILL RETURN TOMORROW MORNING THEN! UNTIL NEXT TIME!" Papyrus waved goodbye and bounded down the hallway to the elevators, Frisk right behind him. Sans lingered in your doorway for a bit, staring at you, before finally making his way down the hallway after the others. You closed your door and returned to your living room.

You couldn't help the small sigh that escaped your lips as you sat down on your couch.

You were alone again. And it hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really liking the feedback I'm getting! Keep it coming!
> 
> Enjoy today's chapter!

One of the instances of you trying to make friends that you can remember was way back in your childhood when you still attended elementary school. It was Valentine's day and you had decided that giving the other kids valentines would be a good idea. Since you didn't have money for actual cards and your parents were barely around to buy them for you, you made them yourself with construction paper.

You had written the nicest things you could think of in the cards. Surely you would've been able to make friends then. Right?

Wrong. You couldn't remember the reason why, but no one wanted your valentines. When you tried giving them to the other kids they would look at you strangely and walk away. You never received any cards either.

It's strange how the world works. You try doing your best and end up getting knocked down regardless.

Isn't that something?  
**********************************

At one point, later in the day, you were called in to work because Delilah had called in sick. You showered and threw on some acceptable looking clothes. When you got to the elevators and stepped into one of them, you ran into Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, and Flowey. It looked as though they were returning from somewhere. When they saw you, Frisk and Papyrus smiled. Sans squinted his eyesockets at you. 

"AH, HELLO HUMAN! WHERE ARE YOU HEADED?" Papyrus asked. With your ever present monotonous voice you answered with, "Work." Frisk typed something out on his phone.

"Where do you work?" 

"Shouldn't you guys be getting off the elevator? This is your floor," you said, completely ignoring the question.

You felt slightly ashamed of yourself.

Sans' eyesockets narrowed further as he said, "i think the kid asked you question. where do you work?"

You pressed the button for the ground floor. As the elevator slowly descended, you said, "I work at the hospital as a receptionist."

"OOHHH!" Exclaimed Papyrus. "THAT SOUNDS INTERESTING. WHAT'S IT LIKE?" 

You tried to think of a way to explain that you didn't really enjoy your job without sounding pessimistic.

"It's okay, I guess," you said.

Good. That's good.

"Except for the lady I work with."

A slight spike of annoyance awoke within you.

"She talks so much. And always about the same things too. About how she jogged before she came to work. About how here brother owns a farm. About how she goes there and gets organic foods after her jog."

The annoyance shifted to anger.

"She never shuts up. EVER. Always flapping her fucking gums."

The doors to the elevator opened as the elevator reached the ground floor. You exited the elevator. Halfway out the elevator, one of the others grabbed you. You turned around.

Frisk was staring up at you, eyes open. The look he had in them rooted you to your spot on the floor.

The look of confusion, caring, and worry. 

Frisk held his phone out to you.

"What's wrong with you?"

It wasn't meant to be condescending. He was asking in a caring way.

You pulled your arm, gently, from Frisk's hand and turned around. You walked out of the elevator and out of the apartment building to your car in the parking lot. As you slid behind the steering wheel and started your car, you thought about Frisk's question.

"What's wrong with you?"

Sadly, you didn't know anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New day, new chapter. The comments I've been getting have been nothing but positive! Keep it up. I'm super motivated to continue!
> 
> Enjoy today's chapter!

"What's wrong with you?" 

Frisk's question circled around you head, superseding every other thought that inhabited your mind. 

What's IS wrong with you? You didn't know. Try as you might to come up with an answer to Frisk's question, you cannot. As far as you knew, there were probably lots of things wrong with you. So many things that you knew would surface even though you tried to keep them down.

As you sat behind the circulation desk at the hospital, you tried over and over again to come up with an answer. You were so distracted that you hadn't noticed that someone had come in.

"hey."

The familiar, deep voice in front of you stopped your train of thought. You looked over the desk to see Sans and Frisk, who was holding Flowey. They were with two monsters you'd never seen before. One was a tall, blue, red headed, fish woman in a black tank top, jeans, and combat boots. The other was a short, yellow dinosaur/lizard woman wearing glasses and a lab coat. Neither of them lived in your building.

"Oh. It's you," you said to Sans and Frisk. Frisk smiled. Sans narrowed his eyesockets.

"yep. it's us," Sans said. You looked at the two new monsters.

"Who are they?" You asked as you vaguely gestered to them. The fish woman stepped up. 

"What's up, punk?! I'm Undyne!" She yelled. She reached down and picked up the dino lady.

"This is my super smart and super cute girlfriend, Alphys!" The yellow dinosaur, Alphys, shyly waved at you.

"H-hi," she stammered. She was Undyne's girlfriend? You couldn't see how their relationship worked out. But hey, opposites attract right?

"What's your name, punk?" Undyne asked. 

You looked at her. "[Y/N]," you said. 

Undyne nodded her. "Pleasure to meet you!" She put Alphys down and held her hand out for you to shake. You stared at her hand as if you didn't know what it was. However, something compelled you to comply and shake her hand. She had a strong grip. 

"now that the introductions are done," Sans said as Undyne released your hand, "we're here to visit someone."

You raised an eyebrow. "Who?" You asked.

Frisk typed something out on his phone and showed it to you.

"My mom, Toriel! She got sick a few days ago and was brought here. Can you tell us what room she's in?"

You moved your hands over to the keyboard of the computer you used and typed in "Toriel".

"She's in room 32B. Go down this hallway and turn left. Her room will be three doors down on the right."

"Thanks punk!" Undyne said. "Come on Alphys, let's go say hi!" Undyne grabbed Alphys by the arm and ran down the hallway. "No running in the hospital," you called after them.

Undyne slowed down to a brisk power walk. Sans and Frisk were still standing in front of the desk. 

"Is there anything else you need?" You asked them. Frisk shook his head. "What is it then? Don't you want to go see your mom?"

Frisk nodded, but stayed where he was. Both he and Sans were staring at you.

You grew slightly uncomfortable. 

After a few more seconds of staring, Sans started to make his way down the hallway.

"come on, Frisk," he said. Frisk looked at you again before hurrying to catch up with Sans.

You were alone again.  
******************************  
Meanwhile, in Toriel's room, Sans, Frisk, Flowey, Undyne, and Alphys were discussing you.

"they're so...empty," Sans said. Frisk and Flowey nodded. 

"I saw their soul," Flowey said. "It's super bad. It looks like it's falling apart." 

"What should we do Mom?" Frisk signed to Toriel. Toriel, a bipedal goat monster and ex queen of monsters, closed her eyes and thought. "What else did you observe about them?" She asked. As Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, and Flowey explained your state of being to Toriel, she laid in her hospital bed and listened to every word.

Once the others had finished explaining, Toriel opened her eyes.

"It seems as though [Y/N] as closed up their heart. They refuse to show emotion. However, if what you've told is true, their emotions are trying to escape. Secretly, [Y/N] is hurting and is in dire need of help."

"Help?" Undyne asked. "You mean like a physiatrist?" Toriel shook her head. "No. No human can help them, especially if the problem resides within their heart and soul. Only a monster can help."

Undyne grinned widely. "Then we can do it! Come on, Alphys!" Undyne headed to the door to Toriel's room, Alphys in tow. Toriel reached out and grabbed Undyne's arm. "Wait Undyne," she said. "You cannot just go out there and force them to open up. Too much emotional stimuli at once could mentally destroy them."

Undyne frowned. "What do we do then?" She asked. "The only way to fix them and save them from becoming emotionally void is if you exspose them to moderate amounts of emotional stimuli. They may seem as though they do not care when things happen around them, but it is a facade. Sans, what did you say happened in the elevator at the apartments before you came here?"

"when they started talking about the lady they work with, they seemed annoyed. then, they got angry the more they talked about her."

"You see?" Toriel said. "In reality, [Y/N] cares a lot about different things. There must be something that happened to them in the past that has caused them to become who they are now. What that is, I, unfortunately, do not know."

Before anyone could say anything else, Toriel's nurse came in and informed them that visiting hours were over. As everyone left, Toriel reached out and grabbed Sans' arm. "Sans," she said. "You and Frisk are the only ones capable of saving [Y/N] from staying this way forever. It's up to the two of you." Sans nodded. "don't worry Tori. we can do it." Toriel nodded and let go of Sans' arm. "Good. I believe in the both of you." 

"you can count on us," Sans said. Sans left after that. When he got back to the front area of the hospital, everyone was waiting for him. You were already gone. You'd no doubt gone home. 

Sans was determined to save you even if it was the last thing he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

After getting off from work, you headed straight home and changed into your pajamas. You were sitting on your couch watching TV when there was a knock at your door. Groaning, you stood up from your couch and approached the door. "Who is it?" You asked. "knock, knock." You raised an eyebrow. A knock, knock joke? Really? "come on, kid. you just gonna leave me hanging?" You rolled your eyes. You were slightly annoyed. However, you decided to play along. "Who is it?" You asked. "dishes." "Dishes who?" "dishes a very bad joke." There was groan of exasperation and wheezing following the punchline of Sans' knock, knock joke. You cracked a small, barely noticeable smile. It quickly disappeared as you opened the door, typical stoney look back on your face. Flowey was shaking his head disapprovingly and Frisk was doubled over in silent laughter. Sans was focused on you. Actually, he was focused on your face. "aww. that didn't make you smile? not even a little bit?" He asked. It had, but he didn't know that. You shook your head. "okay," Sans said. "how about this one? a Spanish magician said that he would disappear at the count of three. so he counted. 'uno, dos, and POOF!' he was gone without a tres." Sans smiled broadly at you, obviously proud of himself. A smile tried to stretch across your face. You fought it. "don't like that one either, huh?" Sans said. "one more. i bought a pair of shoes from a drug dealer. i don't know what he laced them with, but I was straight trippin' all day." The smile on Sans face grew dramatically. Frisk was on the floor rolling around in silent laughter. Flowey had his leaves up to his petals, shaking his head even more. A tiny giggle escaped from between your lips. Frisk stopped laughing, Flowey stopped shaking his head, and Sans stopped smiling. They were all looking at you. Your eyes went wide and you quickly back stepped into your apartment and closed the door in their faces. You couldn't believe it. You GIGGLED. Where did that even come from? You were extremely confused and worried. Your emotions were trying to get out. You wouldn't let that happen. You COULDN'T let that happen. "hey, kid," Sans said from the other side of the door. "you still there?" You stayed quiet. Maybe if you didn't respond, they'd go away. "kid?" You stayed still. After what felt like an eternity, you heard Sans say, "come on guys. looks like we scared them off." You could hear footsteps as they walked off down the hall to their apartment. Before you heard the door to their apartment close, you heard Sans' voice from the hallway. "i know you're still there, kid. you can't fool me. this ain't over. not by a long shot." He was still right outside your door. "see you tomorrow, kid," Sans said. You then heard his footsteps as he went down the hallway to his apartment. Seconds later, their door closed. There was no noise except for your TV. You were still confused on how that giggle had came out. You were doing so well with showing no emotion. What was happening to you?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something has compelled me to put up two chapters today.
> 
> So, here you go! Another chapter! Be sure to leave those comments! I love reading them!

You had giggled. You couldn't believe it. Sans had made you giggle. Sans and Frisk have been able to make you feel several different emotions since the first day you met them. What was it about them that made you feel? 

You didn't understand.

You went back to the living room and sat back down on your couch to continue watching TV. On the screen was the famed, well known robotic superstar, Mettaton. He was hosting a talk show that he had. 

Seeing him made you feel annoyed. You didn't like him. He was super pompous and flashy. You had actually met him before. He had been in town visiting his special someone and you just happened to cross paths with him. He had engaged you in conversation, mostly about himself, and signed your face...with a permanent marker.

You remember being supremely irked at that. You also remember that it had taken forever to scrub Mettaton's intricate, cursive autograph off of your face. 

How annoying.

You realized how thinking about Mettaton made you feel and quickly shut off your TV. More emotion. It wouldn't stop.

You reached a hand up and rubbed your face. You were suddenly extremely tired. You got up from the couch and trudged upstairs to your bedroom. Once there, you just flopped down onto the bed. You were too tired to get under the covers.

Soon, you were asleep.

You dreamt about Spanish magicians and dishes.  
*****************************************************  
The next morning when you awoke, you heard loud, frantic beating on your front door downstairs. You sluggishly pushed yourself up from your bed and stood up. You left your bedroom and slowly descended the stairs. Once you reached the bottom, you headed straight to your front door. 

Upon opening it, you were met with Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk standing in the hallway in front of your door. Flowey wasn't with them.

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN!" Papyrus exclaimed. "WE HAVE COME TO TAKE YOU OUT TO BREAKFAST!"

That's right. You had forgotten that you had promised to got out to breakfast with them. 

Sans looked you up and down. "you going out in that?" He asked, pointing to your pajamas. You looked down at yourself then back up at Sans and the others. 

"DON'T WORRY HUMAN!" Papyrus said. "YOU CAN GO GET CHANGED! WE WILL WAIT HERE!"

You didn't know what it was, but something made you invite them in while they waited. They went into the living room and Frisk grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. Mettaton was on again.

You couldn't help but roll your eyes as you went upstairs to your bedroom. You picked out a decent enough outfit and went into your bathroom to shower. Once you were done, you went back downstairs where the others were discussing Mettaton.

"i don't see why you guys enjoy watching that walking bucket of bolts," Sans was saying. "he's not that great."

"YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE HE MORE FAMOUS THAN YOU ARE BROTHER!" Papyrus said. 

Frisk signed something. "I AGREE. HIS LEGS ARE PRETTY AMAZING, Papyrus said.

" you're only saying that because you love him," Sans said. You raised an eyebrow. Papyrus loved Mettaton?

Was Papyrus Mettaton's special someone? It didn't really matter to you if he was, but, strangely, you were curious.

"I'm ready," you said to the others. They turned to look at you. 

"EXCELLENT! LET US DEPART!" Papyrus jumped up from the couch and strode over to the door. Sans and Frisk shuffled after him, you bringing up the rear. You all left the apartment and you locked the door. You all went down the hallway to the elevators and were soon in the parking lot. You headed for your car.

Sans stopped you by putting a hand on your arm. You raised a questioning eyebrow.

"we won't be taking your car," Sans said. "we'll be taking Papyrus'." Sans had already decided that the best way to get you to show fear was to have you sit in a car with Papyrus at the wheel. Sans would never say it out loud, but Papyrus' driving skills were atrocious. You had a better chance getting into a car with Helen Keller.

Sans directed you to a sleek, red sports gleaming in the sunlight a few spaces away from your car. You all got in, Papyrus behind the wheel, Sans in the passenger seat, and you in the back with Frisk, and buckled up. Papyrus started the car and immediately slammed his foot down on the gas peddle. The car zoomed forward. You were thrown backwards into the seat with Frisk who grabbed onto you and held on for dear life. 

In the front, Sans had been thrown backwards into his seat as well. His teeth were grit super hard and he clutched the armrest so hard it looked as though it would break. Papyrus zoomed down the street, ON THE WRONG SIDE.

He barely avoided hitting other cars as he drove. Thankfully, it didn't take long for you guys to get to your destination. Papyrus pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and parked the car. He switched off the engine and jumped out. Sans was still clutching the armrest. Frisk had to force him to let go by prying his fingers off of the armrest one by one.

You, not surprisingly, had been TERRIFIED. You swore for as long as you lived that you would never, EVER, get into a car with Papyrus unless someone else was driving. You got out of the car, followed by Frisk and Sans and followed Papyrus into the restaurant. You hadn't noticed at first, but this was the restaurant that you always came to by yourself. When you and the others stepped through the doors, you were greeted by one of the employees.

"Good morning and welcome! How many of you are there?"

"four of us," Sans replied. The employees looked at you all, but stopped when their eyes came across you. Their eyes widened. They were obviously surprised to see you with other people for once.

"R-right this way," they said. The employee lead you to a booth near the back. 

"What would you like to drink?" They asked as they pulled out a notepad. You, Papyrus and Frisk asked for orange juice (Sans had to translate for Frisk). Sans asked for coffee. The employee nodded and said, "I'll be right back with your drinks." They took one last glance at you then hurried away. As you all sat and waited, another discussion about Mettaton started up. 

Hearing about Mettaton annoyed you. 

You sighed and rolled your eyes. The others noticed.

"IS SOMETHING WRONG FRIEND?" Papyrus asked you. You shook your head.

That was a lie.

There was, indeed, something wrong. However, you didn't want to upset Papyrus seeing as though was probably in a relationship with him. The others continued their conversation as the employee returned with your drinks and took your orders. 

You were annoyed.

"Would you guys PLEASE shut up about Mettaton?" You asked. The others stared at you incredulously.

Sans sensed that hearing about Mettaton annoyed you so, he pressed on.

"what's wrong with Mettaton?" He asked. You rolled your eyes.

"He's so overrated. So he's a robot and has great legs. Big deal. I think he's a pompous stuck up jerk."

Sans grinned impossibly wide. So did Frisk. Papyrus stared at you, mouth agape.

You suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Papyrus. It's just th-"

You stopped mid-sentence. Did you just apologize? You'd never done that before.

"IT IS OKAY HUMAN! WE ALL HAVE DIFFERENT OPINIONS ABOUT DIFFERENT THINGS. AT LEAST YOU ARE HONEST!" 

You were happy to see that you hadn't upset Papyrus. You didn't show it though. The employee walked up with your food. You all dug in.

After you all finished eating, Sans payed the bill and you were all zooming back down the road, ON THE WRONG SIDE...AGAIN.

Papyrus pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex a few minutes later and shut off the car. You were the first one out of the car. You hurried inside and to the elevators. The others were right behind you. You all went into one of the elevators and rode up to your floor. When the elevator doors opened to your floor, you hurried to your apartment, unlocked the door, and rushed inside. You slammed the door behind and stood with you back to the door.

What were they doing to you? Why were they the only ones that could make you feel? 

You didn't understand.

You went into your living room. Your attention was immediately drawn the flashing read light of your answering machine. You had one message.

You pressed the button on the machine and listened to the message.

"[Y/N]." It was your mom. She sounded like she was crying. "If you get this message, please call back immediately. This been..." She trailed off. It seemed like she couldn't bare to finish what she was saying.

She did though. What she said made your eyes widen.

"There's been an accident. Your father he...he's dead."


	7. Death In the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's chapter.
> 
> Be sure to leave comments and tell me what you think.

You couldn't believe it. Your father...was dead? Had you even heard that right? Was this even for real? It had to be a joke. It had to be. You listened to the message again, to your mother's broken voice as she fought through her tears to tell you what happened.

Unfortunately, you had heard correctly. Your father was dead. You picked up your phone and called your mother. After three rings, she picked up.

"H-hello?" She said. She sounded devastated. Why wouldn't she be? Her husband had died.

"Hi mom," you said. "It's me."

"[Y-Y/N]? Oh thank goodness! You got my message." 

"Yeah. So, is dad- i-is he really-?"

"Yes, dear. He's gone."

Despite the fact your father had neglected you for most of your life, you couldn't help the severe sadness you felt.

"H-how did it happen?" You asked. On the other end, your mother sniffed and blew her nose. She cleared her throat and said, "He was on his way home from work. He had to stay late. He must've been tired. H-he hadn't been paying attention and ended up running a red light. A truck had been coming down one of the side roads. They-they couldn't stop in time. They drove right into his car on the driver's side. The car flipped a few times. Your father had been wearing his seat belt. It hadn't been enough. By the time 911 was called, it was too late. I'm sorry, dear."

You were quiet throughout your mother's explanation. You didn't know what to say. 

No one really does at times like this.

"[Y/N]? Are you still there?" You mother's voice regained your attention. "Yeah," you responded, "I'm still here."

Silence followed. Then, you asked, "When's the funeral?" 

"Next Friday. I still have to get everything arranged and I have to call the rest of the family," your mother explained.

You nodded even though your mother couldn't see it. "Okay," you said.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Your mother asked. Of course you weren't okay. Your father had died. You didn't want to worry your mother though so, you said, "I'm fine. It's getting late, mom. I need to go to bed. I have work tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay, dear. I'll see you soon. I love you."

You couldn't bring yourself to say "I love you" back.

"Goodbye, mom," you said and hung up.

You felt like trash.

It was still daytime so, you wouldn't be able to just go to sleep. You had lied to your mother so you didnt have to continue talking to her. At the same time though, you didn't have anything to do except watch TV. So, that's what you did. As you sat down on your couch and flipped on the TV, your mind immediately wandered to what would happen next Friday. You didn't have anything suitable to wear to the funeral. You never had to go to one until now.

You decided that you'd go out and buy something to wear to the funeral. You turned off your TV and grabbed your car keys. You left your apartment and locked it. You didn't run into the others like you usually would.

Good, you thought. You didn't really feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

You approached the elevators and pressed the button for one of them. When it arrived, you stepped inside and pressed the button for the ground floor. You caught your reflection in the metal doors after they closed.

You looked so, so sad. Usually, you'd be surprised and try to hide it. Now, you couldn't be bothered. 

When, the elevator reached the bottom floor and the doors opened, you walked out of the elevator and made your way to the double doors that lead to the parking lot. As you reached them, Sans and Frisk walked in. They hadn't noticed you yet. Maybe you could slip out the side door and-

"hey, kid. where ya goin'?" You heard Sans say to you.

Damn it.

Sans and Frisk approached you. They had smiles on their faces. Their smiles disappeared when they saw your face.

"hey, you okay?" Sans asked. "you're looking a little sad." Frisk nodded in agreement. You didn't answer him. You walked past them and outside to the parking lot.

They followed you.

"hey, kid. did you hear me?" Sans asked. You kept walking. You didn't stop until you reached your car. You pulled out your keys and went to unlock the driver side door. You ended up dropping the keys.

They fell to the ground with a metallic "clink". As you bent down to pick them up, they suddenly floated up and flew away from you. You reached out and tried to snatch them out of the air. They were too fast, however, and continued to float away from you. When you turned around, you saw where they were headed. Directly to Sans. He had a hand up, a blue aura engulfing it. 

When the keys reached Sans, he grabbed them and shook them at you. You stomped over to him and tried to snatch the keys away from him. He was too fast for you and moved them away from you.

"Give me my keys, Sans," you said. 

Their was a hint of anger in your voice.

"not until you tell me what's wrong," he said. You tried to snatch the keys away from him again. He moved them away from you.

"It's none of your business," you said. "why not?" Sans asked.

He was starting to piss you off.

"It just isn't, okay?" You responded. Before you could try to snatch the keys away again, Sans threw them to Frisk. He caught them and put them in his pocket.

"Give them here, Frisk," you said as you approached him. "Now." You held a hand out. Frisk shook his head. He pulled out his phone and typed something out on the screen. He turned it around for you to read.

"Please tell us what's wrong. We want to help."

"Just give me my keys, damn it!" You said.

You were starting to boil.

"tell us what's wrong," Sans said from behind you.

You whirled around so fast that you startled him.

You were seething. "You wanna know what's wrong? You are! You're what's wrong! You and Frisk just waltz into my life and start making me feel. I HATE IT AND I HATE YOU! Here's a suggestion for you both; GET OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" You were breathing hard. You glared at Sans. Then, you turned around and looked at Frisk. He looked frightened and hurt. 

You felt extremely bad. You ran past him and back to the apartment complex.

"hey, wait!" Sans called after you. But, it was too late. You had already made into the building and were on your way back up to your apartment.

Back in the parking lot, Frisk and Sans looked at each other.

"We messed up didn't we?" Frisk signed. 

Sans ran a hand across his skull and nodded.

"yeah, kid," he said. "we messed up bad."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is here!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Don't forget to leave me your feedback in the comments section.

You were surprised. Dumbfounded. You had never yell before. Hell, you'd never even raised your voice before. But now you have. You'd yelled at Sans and Frisk when they had only been trying to help you.

What kind of person would do that?

You felt extremely bad. Especially after the look of hurt Frisk had given you after you said what you said. You were sitting on your couch, face in your hands. Tears streamed down your face and hands and fell to the floor at your feet. Any other time, you'd try to stop the tears from falling because it was a sign of sadness. An emotion. A FEELING. However, because of the present situation, crying seemed like the only thing that you could do. So, you did.

You sat and cried for a while. You didn't know how long. Soon though, you had stopped crying. You sat in silence. Silence that you were used to. However, you couldn't help but think that you should go and apologize to Sans and Frisk. You thought it over and decided that you should. Besides, they still had your car keys. You got up from the couch and made your way over to your door. You opened it and stepped out into the hallway. Some of your neighbors were out in the hallway as well. They waved and smiled at you. You waved, but didn't smile, back. 

You made your way down the hallway to Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus' apartment. You stopped in front of their door and raised a hand. You hesitated for a second then knock. There was shuffling on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Called out a voice from the other side. It was Flowey's voice. That meant Frisk was there too. 

"I-its me. [Y/N]," you answered. The door quickly before open, surprising you, and out ran Frisk. He ran straight into you and and hugged you as best as he could while holding Flowey. You were even more surprised at this, but wrapped your arms around him.

Frisk stepped back and pulled his phone out. After typing something on the screen, he turned it around.

"I'm sorry."

Confusion slightly etched across your face.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" You asked. Frisk typed something else out on his phone.

"For making you angry. I didn't mean to." Frisk looked guiltily at the floor.

You knelt down so you were at eye level with Frisk. You reached up and put a hand on his head. 

"Nah, little man," you said, ruffling Frisk's hair. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I yelled at you and Sans. You were only trying to help. But, if it makes you feel any better, I forgive you."

Frisk looked up at you with a hopeful look in his eyes. 

"You mean it?" He typed out on his phone.

You nodded. Frisk put Flowey down on the floor and hugged you again. Flowey gagged from his place on the floor. Frisk shot him a look. You giggled. Frisk and Flowey looked at you with wide, surprised eyes.

You had giggled again. Strangely though, you didn't care. It felt good to laugh. You stood up to your full height and asked, "Is Sans in?" Frisk nodded as he picked up Flowey. 

"Can you go get him for me?" You asked. Frisk nodded and ran back into his apartment. A few seconds later you could hear Sans' voice. 

"whoa kid, slow down. where's the fire?" Then, Frisk reemerged in the hallway, pulling Sans behind him.

"kid where are we go-." Sans stopped talking when he saw you. He stared, with wide eyesockets, at you. Then he turned around and started to go back into the apartment.

Unfortunately for him, Frisk wasn't having it. He ran past Sans at lightning speed into the apartment and closed the door. Sans reached for the door knob and tried to turn hit. It didn't budge. Frisk had locked the door.

"frisk, you open this door right now!" Sans demanded as he pounded the door with his fist. 

"Frisk says not until you talk to [Y/N]!" Flowey said from the other side of the door. Sans continued to pound on the door. Their was no response. However, he knew that Frisk was still there. Sans sighed and turned around to face you.

You both stared at it each other. Then Sans said, "hey there." You waved at him. 

Silence. Sans started to sweat and scratched his neck nervously.

"so are you okay or-?" You interrupt him by throwing your arms around him. He was super surprised. At the angle you were in, you couldn't see that his cheeks were turning a light blue.

"I'm sorry," you said. If Sans had eyebrows, he would have raised them.

"sorry for what?" He asked. He was confused. You pull away from him enough to look him in the face.

"For yelling at you. It was wrong of me. You were only trying to help," you said.

Sans was even more confused. "i'm the one who should be sorry, not you," he said.

It was your turn to be confused. "What do you have to be sorry about?" You asked.

"i kept pushing you when you obviously didn't want to talk about what it was you were upset about. and i made you angry."

You wrapped him into another hug. His face got even bluer. 

"Don't worry about," you said. "We're cool." 

Sans' eyesockets widened. "for real? you mean it?" You pull away and look him in the eyes. Sans blushed more. You were smiling. It was such a cute smile too. It brightened up your entire face.

"For real," you said. Sans couldn't help himself. He threw his arms around you and held you close to him. You pat him on the back. After you two were done hugging, Sans told Frisk to open the door. Frisk didn't at first, but Sans assured him that things were okay between you and him. Frisk opened the door.

Sans turned back around to face you. 

"so, are you ready to tell us why you were so upset?" He asked. You frowned. Your father...

Sans and Frisk frowned as well. 

"that's okay," Sans said. "you can tell us when you're good and ready." Frisk nodded.

Good. They weren't going to try to for you to talk about again. Suddenly, you remembered that Frisk still had your keys. When you pointed this out, Frisk pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to you. You told them that you had somewhere that you needed to go and that you'd be back soon. They both nodded and you turned away from them. You walked down the hallway to the elevators.

You had some funeral clothes to buy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to ask you guys something. And be completely honest. Do you think I'm going too fast with the reader regaining their ability to feel emotions or am I going at just the right speed? 
> 
> I certainly hope I'm not going to fast with it. I wouldn't want to turn any of you away from my fic.
> 
> Please leave your answers in the comments. And thanks for reading this far.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Yo!
> 
> I've decided not to wait a couple days after all! I can't do that to you guys.
> 
> So here you go. Chapter 9.
> 
> And don't forget leave those comments!

After buying the necessary outit for your father's funeral, you decided that you should buy some flowers as well. Yes, there would be flowers already at the funeral, but you wanted to bring your own. As you pulled into the parking lot of the flower shop, you noticed Papyrus' red sports car. You jumped out of your car and went into the shop. 

Papyrus was standing in front of the counter animatedly having a conversation with someone behind it. That someone was a big, bipedal goat monster. He had two big horns curling out of the top of his head. Two floppy ears hung on either side of his head. He had a head full of blond hair and a blond beard to match. He was wearing a pink, floral Hawaiian shirt with blue jeans. Also, he was covered head to toe in white fur.

He noticed you standing where you were and smiled at you. 

"Hello there!" He said. His voice was deep, but calming. Papyrus whirled around.

"HUMAN!" He exclaimed. He ran over and picked up into a hug. You returned the hug, patting him on the back.

"Hello, Papyrus," you said. Papyrus put you down and smiled widely at you. He grabbed you by the arm and ran back over to the counter.

"KING ASGORE!" He said. "THIS IS MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND! THEY ARE VERY NICE!" Asgore looked down at you.

His huge size slightly intimidated you.

"It is nice to meet you, human," Asgore said. "I am Asgore. What is your name?"

"[Y/N]," you said as you held out your hand for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you too."

He took your hand and shook it. His hand, er, paw was so big that your entire hand disappeared into it. His fur was soft and warm. Once you finished shaking hands you asked, "How come Papyrus called you king?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Papyrus asked. You raised an eyebrow.

"Know what?" You asked curiously. 

"KING ASGORE IS THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS!" Papyrus exclaimed. Your eyes widened. You didn't know you were speaking to someone as important as the king of all monsters. 

Now you were wondering whether or not you should get down on one knee in front of him.

As if reading your mind, Asgore said, "No need to bow or anything. Just think of me as any other average monster."

He certainly was modest.

"And Papyrus," Asgore said. "I've told you plenty of times before to just call me Asgore. We are friends after all."

Papyrus nodded. "SORRY YOUR MAJESTY." 

Asgore sighed. He turned his attention back to you.

"Anyway," he said. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for? Are you buying flowers for someone?"

"In a sense, yeah," you said. You didn't want anyone to know that they were for a funeral.

"HUMAN FRIEND!" Papyrus said. "ARE THEY FOR A SPECIAL OCCASION?" You nodded.

"Kind of," you said.

"Do you need any help on picking out flowers?" Asgore asked. You shook your head. You already saw the flowers you wanted. Golden flowers. They weren't native the surface. They had come along with the monsters.

Your father at one point, before he got too busy to spend time with you, had told you that they were his favorite kind of flowers. He had said he loved how they glowed in the sun. Like they were magic. 

You pointed to them. "Those are the ones I want," you said.

"Ooh, excellent choice! I'll get them and wrap them up for you right away," Asgore said. While he did that, you spoke to Papyrus.

"So Papyrus," you said, leaning on the counter, "why are you here?"

"OH! I'M BUYING FLOWERS AS A GIFT FOR HER MAJESTY!" He answered. He waved the flowers he had in his gloved hands.

"Her majesty?" You said. "Who's that?"

Papyrus stared at you as if you had told him you didn't know what spaghetti was.

"YOU DON'T WHO YOUR MAJESTY IS?!" He asked. You shook your head.

"SHE WAS ADMITTED INTO THE HOSPITAL A FEW WEEKS AGO! HER NAME IS TORIEL! SHE IS THE QUEEN OF MONSTERS!"

Toriel? Where had you heard that name before? You thought it over for a bit. Then you remembered. Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, and Flowey had showed up to visit her a week ago. You wondered what kind of monster she is. Being the queen of monsters must mean that she is married to Asgore. 

Asgore returned to the counter with a bouquet of the flowers you had picked in his paws. 

"Here you go," he said as he handed them to you. 

"Thanks," you said. "Hey, Asgore?"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to be married would you?"

Silence swallowed up the shop. Asgore stood frozen behind the counter. 

"HUMAN," Papyrus said. "HIS MAJESTY AND HER MAJESTY HAVE BEEN, AHEM, 'THROUGH' FOR QUITE A LONG TIME."

Oh. Oops.

"Sorry," you said. "I just assumed you were married since Papyrus had called Tor-."

Papyrus immediately slapped a gloved hand over your mouth. 

"YOU MUSN'T SAY HER NAME AROUND HIM HUMAN," Papyrus said. "JUST MENTIONING HER NAME WILL MAKE HIM VERY SAD."

You nodded. Papyrus removed his hand from your mouth. Asgore was still frozen in place.

"Um, excuse me," you said, waving a hand in his face. "How much do I owe you for the flowers?"

That snapped him out of his weird trance. 

"U-um. Tell you what. Since this is your first time here, and seeing as though you are a friend of Papyrus', the flowers are on the house," he said.

"You sure?" You asked. "I really wouldn't mind paying." 

Asgore shook his head.

"No, no. It is fine. Go ahead and take them. I'm sure whoever they are for will enjoy them."

"Yeah," you said. "I'm sure they will too. I'll see you later Papyrus." 

You turned away from the counter and made your way out of the flower shop.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE, HUMAN!" Papyrus said. He bounded out of the shop after you. "I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN ME AND MY FRIENDS FOR A SLEEPOVER!"

A sleepover huh? That didn't sound too bad.

"Sure," you said. "When is it?"

Papyrus jumped for joy. "IT IS TONIGHT! I WILL CALL YOU WHEN YOU ARE ABLE TO COME OVER!" Papyrus ran over to his car and got in. Soon, he was racing down the road. Surprisingly, on the right side too.

You got into your car and drove home. A sleepover. You honestly couldn't wait.

Wait a minute. Papyrus had forgotten to ask for you phone number.

How would he be able to call you?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 10!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And don't forget to leave those comments!

When you returned to the apartment complex, the sun was starting to set. Once you arrived on your floor and stepped out of the elevator, you went to your apartment to put the flowers away and put on your pajamas. Shortly after you had slipped on your pajamas, there was knocking at your door.

You approached it and opened it. Papyrus stood before you in the hallway.

"HUMAN!" He said. "I JUST REMEMBERED THAT I DON'T HAVE YOUR NUMBER." You chuckled.

"HOWEVER," Papyrus continued, "SINCE I AM ALREADY HERE IT DOES NOT MATTER! I SEE YOU HAVE ALREADY DONNED YOUR PAJAMAS. THEY ARE VERY COOL! NOT AS COOL AS MINE THOUGH!"

You examined Papyrus' pajamas. They had pictures of sheep and stars on them. To be honest, they were kinda dorky. However, you didn't say that. You didn't want to hurt Papyrus' feelings. So, instead you said, "You're right Papyrus. Your pajamas are way cooler than mine."

"NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed. "I'M GLAD YOU AGREE. BUT, ENOUGH OF THAT. IT IS TIME FOR THE SLEEPOVER! COME ALONG PLEASE!" Papyrus bounded down the hallway to his apartment. You walked out into the hallway and closed the door to your apartment. You didn't bother locking it. No ever broke in to steal anything.

You followed Papyrus down the hallway to his apartment and followed him inside. Once inside, you looked around. There was a big, green, lumpy couch sitting in front of a big TV. In a slot under the TV sat several different gaming consoles and a DVD player. There was a shelf chock full of movies. Some were movies you'd seen before. Others were unfamiliar to you. Next to the movie shelf, was a table with a terrarium on it. Inside the terrarium sat a rock with sprinkles on top of it.

While you were looking around, Papyrus set up a bunch of pillows and blankets on the carpet in front of the couch. He then ran over to the shelf of movies and picked one. He dashed over to the TV and popped the movie into the DVD player. Then he zoomed off into the kitchen. After he went in there, Sans, Frisk, and Flowey came downstairs. Sans had on a white T-shirt and grey sweatpants, Frisk was wearing a onesie, and Flowey had night cap on his head.

Frisk ran over to you and hugged you.

"Hey there kiddo," you said as you hugged him back. 

"Hello Flowey," you said. He grumbled out a "hello". 

"hey kid. glad you could show up," Sans said as he approached you. 

"Hey Sans," you said. "Yeah, I'm glad I could show up too." 

Just then, Papyrus ran out of the kitchen with a huge bowl of popcorn. 

"COME AND SIT EVERYONE!" He said as he sat down on the couch. "THE MOVIE IS ABOUT TO START!"

You and the others went over to Papyrus. Sans sat on the couch with him while you, Frisk, and Flowey sat on the floor. When the movie started, you saw that it was a Mettaton movie.

Ugh.

In the movie, Mettaton was a secret agent who had been task with infiltrating the base of operations of the dastardly Foreign Madman and stop him from taking over the world.

You had to admit, it was pretty good. Except for Mettaton's overly dramatic acting.

Sans did not enjoy the movie. Not because it was bad. Because Mettaton was in it. 

Sans couldn't help but comment every time Mettaton appeared on screen. Papyrus, at first, had been telling him to shush, but then he had started to ignore him and focused on the movie.

After the movie ended, Papyrus said that it was time for truth or dare. He and Sans joined you, Frisk, and Flowey on the floor.

"WHO WOULD LIKE TO GO FIRST?" Papyrus asked. Frisk eagerly raised his hand.

He turned to Sans and signed something. 

"truth," Sans said. Frisk signed something else. Sans blushed a light blue.

"of course not," he said. "your mom and I are good friends. that's all."

Frisk looked at Sans for a bit before Papyrus said,"MY TURN!" He looked at you.

"HUMAN!" He said. "TRUTH OR DARE?"

You thought for a moment before answering truth.

"DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ANYONE?"

Everyone had their eyes on you. Especially Sans. It looked as though he REALLY want to hear your answer.

You shook your head no. Sans looked slightly downtrodden. He tried to hide it, but you had seen it.

You all continued to play truth or dare. You dared Frisk to kiss Flowey which he did without hesitation. Flowey blushed a deeeeeep red and mumbled something under his breath.

Sans had dared you to do a handstand. You attempted to, but ended up immediately crashing back down. Everyone got a good laugh out of that.

Soon, truth or dare had to end as bedtime drew near. Sans read a bedtime story which ended up putting Papyrus, Frisk, and Flowey to sleep in a few seconds. You and Sans were left awake. You both lay on the floor, heads on pillows and blankets covering your bodies.

"hey, uh, kid," Sans said suddenly.

"Yeah?" 

"were you being for real when you said you didn't have a crush on anyone?" Sans turned his head to look at you.

You nodded. "I've never really been in love before," you said. Sans looked at you like you had three heads.

"seriously?" Sans asked. "you've never been in love ever?" You shook your head.

"Nope. Never."

"oh."

Silence set in as you both went quiet. 

Just when Sans thought you had fallen asleep you said, "What about you Sans? Have you ever been in love?

"at one point yeah. it didn't work out though.

"What about now?" You asked.

"what do you mean?"

"Is there anyone your in love with now?" 

There certainly was someone he was in love with. You. Ever since that day you smiled at him when you apologized to him in the hallway. He couldn't bring himself to tell you that though. So, he said, "yeah. I doubt they feel the same though."

"You don't know that," you said, your voice slurred. You were starting to get tired. "Just tell them how you feel. What's the worst that could happen?"

Sans thought that over for a bit. You had a point. Sans looked back over at you. You were fast asleep. You looked so cute. Sans blushed as he thought this.

He turned over and started to doze off.

He'd confess his love to you tomorrow morning.

Like you had said, what's the worst that could happen?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's new chapter is here.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning, you woke up to the smell of something cooking. And burning. You got up from your place on the floor and sluggishly made your way into the kitchen. Papyrus was there standing in front of the stove and holding a wooden spoon. On the stove was a pot that was overflowing with boiling water and spaghetti noodles.

"Um, good morning," you said, grabbing Papyrus' attention. Papyrus whirled around.

"AH, HUMAN! YOU SURPRISED ME!" He said. He was wearing an apron that said "Kiss the Cook" on it. However, the word "kiss" had been scratched out and the words "is cool" had been added underneath the cook. You smirked at this.

"Sorry about that," you said. You eyed the pot of boiling water. "What are you making?" You asked. Papyrus smiled wide.

"I AM MAKING MY SIGNATURE DISH. SPAGHETTI! FOR BREAKFAST!"

You cocked an eyebrow. "Spaghetti for breakfast?" You inquired. Papyrus nodded and turned back to the stove. The water in the pot had completely boiled over and was all over the stove. Papyrus didn't seem to notice, or care, and turned off the stove.

"BREAKFAST WILL BE READY SOON!" He said, turning his attention back to you. "COULD YOU GO WAKE THE OTHERS UP?" You nodded and exited the kitchen. You returned to the living room and woke everyone up. Sans was the hardest to wake up though. Every time you shook and nudged him, he'd snort, open his eyesockets slightly, and immediately close them and go back to sleep. You finally convinced him to get up by telling him some puns.

When you returned to the kitchen with everyone else in tow, Papyrus had already finished cooking and setting out the spaghetti. You all sat down at the table and began to dig in. Papyrus ate quickly. You and everyone else hesitated.

The spaghetti looked...strange. 

It was half raw and half overcooked at the exact same time. It shimmered with what looked like glitter.

Papyrus noticed you all hesitating and said," WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU ALL NOT HUNGRY?" 

Not wanting to hurt his feelings, you all set to work eating. You instantly regretted it.

Imagine the grossest thing you've ever eaten and then multiply that times one thousand to the power of fifty-two.

It was a struggled, but you managed to finish your spaghetti. As Papyrus took up everyone's plates and took them to the sink to wash, you remembered that it was Friday. Your father's funeral was today. You grew somber just thinking about it.

"you okay, kid?" Sans asked, noticing the change in your mood.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just there's somewhere very important I need to be heading to today so, I'll be gone for awhile."

"WHERE WILL YOU BE GOING, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked. 

"Can't tell you," you answered. You stood up from the table and headed to the front door. The others followed you.

You opened the door. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" You said. You then stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind you. You made your way down the hallway to your apartment and went in. You headed straight to your bedroom and changed into the clothes you had bought for the funeral. You grabbed the flowers and your car keys and headed out of the apartment and down the hallway to the elevators. Your home town was forty miles from Ebott.

You would be driving for awhile.  
*********************************************  
When you arrived in your hometown, you headed straight to the church. There were lots of people there. People you'd never seen before. Half of them were family. Half were people that worked for your father. 

They don't belong here, you thought as you continued to look over the large crowd of people.

For some reason, you felt as though you didn't belong there either.

"[Y/N]!" Someone yelled. You turned to see your mother running over to you. When she reached you, she threw her arms around you and hugged you tight.

You didn't return it.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came! Your father would've wanted you to," your mother said as she withdrew herself from you.

You couldn't help but feel as though that was a lie.

"You showed up just in time," your mother said, grabbing your arm. "The reception is about to start."

She she started walking to the entrance of the church while dragging you behind her.

Once inside, she lead you to a pew near the front of the church and the both of you sat down. The pastor walked in and soon the reception started. For minutes and minutes, you listened to the pastor talk about how good of a person your father was. How he loved his wife and child dearly and never let anything get inbetween you all.

What rubbish.

When he was alive, your father's job as CEO seemed way more important to him than you and your mother. It hadn't really bothered your mother considering the fact that she herself was always busy with her own work.

The pastor finished speaking and decided to let friends and family say a few words. Lots of people had lots of things to say. Nice things of course. Your mother had gone up and said a few words herself. 

Then, she wanted you to.

You refused.

Despite the anguish you felt from losing your father, you couldn't help but think of all the times he'd never been there when you needed him.

There was nothing you wanted to say about him. At least, not anything nice.

After the reception was over, your father's coffin was taken to the nearby graveyard and buried. After that was over, all you wanted to do was return to Ebott. You couldn't handle being around these people anymore.

You felt as though something had died inside of you. Like how you felt before meeting Sans and the others.

Your mother tried to convince you to stick around for the service.

You refused.

You were back in your car and on your way to Ebott in a matter of seconds. After driving the forty miles, you finally returned to Ebott. You returned to the apartment complex. After parking the car, you went in and almost immediately ran into Sans and Frisk. When they saw you, they came over to you and looked over what you had on 

"whoa," Sans said, "nice clothes. what was the occasion?" You just stared at him. 

You pushed past him and Frisk and to the elevators. They followed. They were worried.

You pressed the button for your floor and rode up with Sans and Frisk. They questioned you for awhile and then went silent. You could feel them staring at you. 

When the elevator reached your floor, you stepped out. As you made your way to your apartment, Sans and Frisk stared after you. They were even more worried now. Your soul was breaking down again. You had reverted to your original state.

Sans and Frisk watched as you unlocked the door to your apartment and went in.

Sans was upset and frustrated. You had been making such good progress.

What happened?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> Here's another chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

The rest of your day was spent alone. You were used to that. It didn't sting as much as it used to. It actually felt kind of good. After you'd arrived home, your mother had called you several different times. You didn't answer her calls though. You let the answering machine take care of that. Most of her messages were her asking you if you were okay.

In one message she told you that you should get a cell phone because she was tired of having to call your house phone. Some messages were her telling you that people sent their regards. 

People you didn't know.

Because of this, you couldn't care less if those people felt bad for you. 

While you were sitting on your couch in the living room, there was a soft knock at your front door. You sighed and got up off of the couch to open door. When you did, there stood Sans. He looked up at you when you opened the door, white eye lights slightly dim.

"What do you want?" You asked rather rudely. Sans winced at your tone. It was worse than he thought. You'd never been that icy before.

"hey," he said. That was the only thing he said. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Is that all you wanted?" You asked. "To say hey?"

"n-no," he stammered. 

At the moment, he found you intimidating.

"Then what is it?" You asked impatiently. "Did you come over here just to waste my time?"

Sans was sweating bullets.

You rolled your eyes.

"If that's it then have a nice day," you said. Then, you closed the door in his face.

You didn't feel anything.

Meanwhile, Sans stood out in the hallway outside of your apartment staring at the door. What had happened to you? Where had you gone that had reverted you back to your original state of being? At the moment, Sans felt useless. He couldn't figure out how to help you.

He'd failed to do what Toriel had trusted him to do. 

He turned away from your door and made his way back down the hallway to his apartment. He stepped inside and slammed the door.

He was angry with himself.

He went over to the couch and sat down. Frisk was there watching TV. When Sans came in, Frisk immediately started asking questions.

"So?" Frisk signed, grabbing Sans' attention. 

"so what?"

"What's wrong with them?"

"it's just like we thought. they're even worse than before. I couldn't even get a word out. they were strangely intimidating. they closed the door in my face too."

Frisk frowned deeply. What was going on inside of you? This wasn't normal. At the moment, Frisk felt just as useless as Sans did.

What now?

You'd been doing so well. You'd been getting better. 

That changed after you went to where you went and returned. 

Where had you gone? If only you were willing to talk to them.

Frisk and Sans sat on the couch and moped. They were back at square one.

Then, they both perked up.

"Let's go see Toriel!" They both said. Well Sans said. Frisk signed. They jumped up off of the couch and rushed out of the door.

One in the parking lot, they jumped into Papyrus' red sports car and headed to the hospital.

Hopefully, Toriel knew what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in two days, but now I have returned!
> 
> So, here you go. Chapter 13
> 
> Enjoy!

When Sans and Frisk arrived at the hospital, you were there sitting behind the circulation desk alone. Delilah must've been sick still. They hesitantly approached the desk. You hadn't noticed them yet. You were too busy doing something on the computer.

"h-hey there," Sans said, grabbing your attention. You looked away from the computer screen and at Sans and Frisk. Sans was sweating. His smile seem strained. Frisk tentatively waved at you.

"Need something?" You asked. You looked away from them and back at the computer. 

"we came to see Toriel," Sans informed you. 

"And?" You said without looking away from the computer. "You know where her room is don't you?"

Sans' smiled slipped into a frown. You really needed help. Sans and Frisk walked past the desk and went on their way to Toriel's room. Once there, they burst through her door.

"My child, Sans, is everything-?"

"Tori, something's with them," Sans said, interrupting Toriel.

"Them?" Toriel asked. "Who is them?"

"[Y/N]," Frisk signed.

"yeah. something happened to them. it's like they just gave up," Sans said.

"What happened? You had told me that they were improving when we spoke recently," Toriel said.

Sans and Frisk shrugged their shoulders.

"don't know," Sans said. "they went somewhere and when they returned, they were back to being how they were when we met them for the first time."

"Do you know where they had gone?" Toriel asked.

Sans shook his head. "they won't talk to us."

Toriel closed her eyes. She was deep in thought. When she opened her eyes, she smiled.

"I believe that I have an idea. All you have to do is find out where it is they went." 

Sans and Frisk stared at her as if she had three heads.

"um, not to put a damper on your idea, but how are we gonna do that if they won't talk to us?" Sans asked.

"There is more than one way to solve a problem," Toriel said. "Perhaps there are things in their home that could give you some answers."

"I suppose so, but how are we gonna get in?" Sans asked.

"You have the power to teleport, do you not?" Toriel asked.

"well, yeah but..." Sans stopped to process what Toriel was trying to say.

"you mean you want us to break into their apartment?!" He asked incredulously. Frisk's eyes went wide.

"You want to help them don't you?" Toriel asked.

Sans hesitated. Of course he wanted to help you, but he didn't want to break into your place to do it. Before Sans could say no, however, Frisk signed, "We'll do it."

Sans looked at him like he was crazy.

"Excellent," Toriel said. "Remember, this is to help [Y/N]."

Frisk nodded and grabbed Sans by the arm. He pulled Sans out of the room and back down to the front area and out the doors. 

When they got to the car and got in Sans asked, "are you sure you wanna do this?"

Frisk nodded. "If it's to help [Y/N], then yes," he signed.

Sans sighed. 

"okay, but if we get caught then I'm saying that it was your idea."


	14. Chapter 14

Sans and Frisk were standing outside of the door to your apartment. They had just returned to the apartment complex. 

"okay," Sans said, "we have half an hour before [Y/N] gets home from work. that should plenty of time for us to get in, look around, and get out. ready?"

Frisk nodded. He was determined to help you even if it meant commiting a crime. 

"okay," Sans said, holding his hand out for Frisk to take. "here we go. close your eyes."

Frisk did as he was told. He'd gone through Sans' shortcuts with him on several occasions, but always closed his eyes. He took Sans' hand and held it tightly. A few seconds later, Frisk felt a pulling sensation and his stomach drop.

"okay, you can open your eyes now," Sans said. Frisk opened his eyes. He and Sans were now in your apartment. Frisk looked around. Everything looked the same from the last time he'd been there.

"alright, start looking for any clues that'll give us any hint about where [Y/N] had gone," Sans instructed. Frisk nodded and they split up. Sans headed upstairs while Frisk stayed in the living room. Frisk looked all over your living room. He didn't find anything at first. Sans came running down the stairs a few minutes afterward.

"look what I found in their room," Sans said. He held up the clothes that you had worn to your father's funeral.

"They sure are fancy," Frisk signed.

"you find anything, kiddo?" Sans asked. Frisk shook his head. 

"keep looking. there has to be more."

Sans and Frisk continued to look around your living room and came across you answering machine.

Sans pressed the play button and he and Frisk listened to them.

When the one where your mother mentions the death of your father comes up, the pieces fall into place for Frisk and Sans. You had gone to a funeral. That's why you had those clothes. Your father's death must've devastated you and that's why you were acting the way you were again.

"come on kid let's get back to the hos-"

"And what the hell do you two think your doing in here?" A voice asked from behind them, interrupting Sans.

Oh shit.

Sans and Frisk turned around. You were standing in the doorway to the apartment, arms crossed. They hadn't even heard you come in. You walked the rest of the way into the apartment and shut the door. You approached Sans and Frisk. There was anger in your eyes.

"Well?" You said. "I hope you have a good explanation for why your in my apartment. As a matter of fact, how'd you even get in here?"

"m-magic?" Sans nervously answered. You just stared at him. He was still holding your funeral clothes.

"Why do you have those?" You asked. Sans just shrugged. You held out a hand.

"Give them here. Now." Sans held out the clothes and you snatched them away.

"Now, what the fuck are you two doing in my apartment?" You asked.

Frisk hid behind Sans. It scared him when you cursed.

"we j-just wanted t-to know where you had gone earlier this morning," Sans stuttered. 

"So you decided to break into my fucking apartment?" You inquired.

All Sans could do was shrug.

"What do you guys fucking want with me, huh? Why do you keep pushing your way into my life? Why?"

"we just care about you," Sans said. You were starting to scare him.

"I didn't ask you to. Here's an idea. Stop sticking your damn noses in my fucking business or I'll show you how much of a monster humans can be."

Sans and Frisk swallowed.

"Now get the hell out of my apartment."

Sans and Frisk couldn't move fast enough. They practically ran to the door. They were out of it in a matter of seconds.  
You had followed them to the door and slammed it shut behind them as they exited. 

You couldn't help but feel slightly remorseful for what you said, but maybe now they'd leave you alone.

You didn't need anyone.

You're better off alone.


	15. Chapter 15

When Sans and Frisk returned to the hospital, some man had taken your spot behind the circulation desk. Sans and Frisk rushed past the desk and headed to Toriel's room. When they got to the door, they could here Toriel talking to someone.

"So, how's it going?" A voice asked. Sans and Frisk recognized the voice but couldn't remember from where.

"It had been going well. However, because of a recent event, it has gone downhill." That was Toriel's voice.

"And what about the other two?" The other person asked.

"Sans and Frisk? I sent them out to look around for clues. Unnecessary, considering that we both already know why it has gotten worse. I guess you could say that they are on a wild goose chase, as you humans say."

Silence followed Toriel's words. What the hell was going on? Who was she talking to? What was she talking about? 

Just then, a beeping sound resounded from inside Toriel's room.

"Excuse me, Toriel. I have business to attend to." The mystery person said. Footsteps approached the door from the other side. Then, the door opened. There stood a woman that Sans and Frisk had never seen before. She had on flashy, intricate clothing. It looked handmade.

"Oh, excuse me," the woman said. Then she rushed past Sans and Frisk and down the hallway. Sans and Frisk watched her as she left, then went into Toriel's room.

"hey, Tori," Sans said. Frisk waved.

"Hello Sans. Frisk," Toriel said.

"who was that lady that just left?" Sans asked. 

"Just a friend," Toriel said. "So, did you find anything?" 

Sans squinted his eyesockets. Toriel knew more than she was letting on. Sans decided not to say anything about it.

"we found some clothes that they had in their bedroom. funeral clothes. there were also some messages from their mom about their dad's death," he said.

Toriel clapped her hands together. "Excellent work you two! That must be why [Y/N] has reverted to their previous state."

"they caught us looking around though," Sans said. "they cursed at us and kicked us out."

Frisk frowned.

"It is okay my child," Toriel said. "They will forgive you I'm sure. Now, I need to meet them myself. I need the two of you to bring them here."

"something tells me they won't be willing to listen to us," Sans said.

"I'm sure you will be able to convince them. Hurry now. Visiting hours will be over soon."

Sans and Frisk looked at Toriel for a bit before leaving her room.  
**************************

"Hello?"

"It is me. Sans and Frisk are on their way to get them."

"Okay good. I've already convinced them to meet you."

"Great! Everything seems to be working out."

"Yep. Oh, gotta go. They're here."

Toriel hung up the phone.

Yes, everything seemed to be working out just fine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 is here! And let me just say that the popularity this fic is getting is very appreciated. You guys are awesome! 
> 
> Now, enjoy the new chapter!

You were surprised. Your mother had showed up unexpectedly showed to your apartment.

"[Y/N], my dear! How are you?" She said with a loving smile plastered on her face after you opened the door. She was wearing the flashiest clothing you'd ever seen in your entire life. It was, by far, her flashiest outfit.

"Mom?" You said. "Why are you here?" 

"There's a friend of mine that I want you to meet. She's at the hospital."

"The hospital?" You asked. "Are they okay?"

"Oh, she's fine. I've told her so much about you and now she wants to meet-" Just then, your mother's phone rang.

"Oh, excuse me a moment dear. I have to take this," she said. She walked past you and into your kitchen out of earshot. You closed the door and started to follow her into the kitchen when someone knocked. As you returned to the door, your mother emerged from the kitchen.

"Who is it?" You asked. 

"um, it's Sans and Frisk."

You couldn't help but scowl. How dare they show up to your door after what they did.

However, your mother walked right up to the door and opened it.

Sans and Frisk looked up at her. They were surprised to see that it was the same woman that they had ran into at the hospital.

"Hello there," your mother said. "You didn't tell me you were having friends over,[Y/N]"

"That's because I didn't even invite them," you said. "What is it now?" You asked irritatingly.

"w-we came to take you to meet someone. we've told her about you and now she wants to meet you," Sans said.

You raised an eyebrow. Strange. Your mother had just told you the same thing. Perhaps it was just a coincidence.

"And who might this person be?" You asked, crossing your arms.

Your mother suddenly stepped in and said, "You'll see when you get there. Now, come on! We wouldn't want to keep her waiting." 

Your mother pushed out into the hallway and shut the door behind you. Sans and Frisk watched as you and your mother made your way down the hallway with your mother.

Sans was suspicious of your mother...and Toriel. What were they up to?

"come on, kiddo. let's go back to the hospital."

Frisk let out a silent sigh.

"All this going back and forth is getting tiresome," he signed.  
***********************************

"Hello. This is Toriel.

"Hey, I've got them with me. We're on our way."

"Good, good. And Sans and Frisk?"

"They're right behind us. We'll be there soon."

"Excellent! This is going great so far!"

It was indeed going great.

But for how long will they be able to keep this up?


	17. Chapter 17

When you and your mother arrived at the hospital, with Sans and Frisk behind you(they'd taken Papyrus' car), you all went straight to Toriel's room. Your mother knocked on Toriel's door.

"Come in," she called from inside. Your mother opened the door and led you inside. In the bed in the room lay a goat monster like Asgore. 

"Ah, hello everyone," she said. She looked at you. "You must be [Y/N]. I am Toriel. Your mother has told me much about you."

You looked at your mother. Then at Toriel. Then back at your mother.

"Why?" You asked, finally settling on looking at Toriel.

"Well, your mother has been telling me that you've been feeling...down. Especially after your father's untimely departure. I'm sorry for your loss."

So, thats why you were here. Your mother though this woman could help you. She must really trust her. You, on the other hand, did not.

"Look lady," you said harshly, "I don't know what my mother has been telling you, but I don't need any help."

Your mother frowned. 

"I beg to differ, sweetheart," she said. "You've been this way your whole life. It's like you're...emotionless." She put a hand on your shoulder.

You angrily shrugged it off. "And whose to blame for that? Huh? Not me." Your mother looked dumbfounded. Then, realization etched across her face.

"Are you saying that it's my fault?" She asked. You just looked at her.

"How could you possibly blame me for-" 

"How could I blame you? HOW COULD I BLAME YOU?! My whole entire childhood, you and dad were always too fucking busy to even pay attention to me and you ask me that?!"

Your mother was shocked. Toriel, Sans, and Frisk watched awkwardly.

"Don't talk to me that way! I am your mother!" Your mother angrily exclaimed.

"Oh, so now you want to be my mother? Can't believe it took you TWENTY-FOUR FUCKING YEARS!"

You were getting heated. And afraid. Where was all this anger coming from? Your heart was beating rapidly.

"I had a job to do! I still do! Just because your father and I never paid much attention to you doesn't mean we didn't love you!"

"It was kind of hard to tell with you both always gone, leaving me with some fucking babysitter! Yeah, great way to show your child that you love them!"

You were on fire. 

"I hated that babysitter! They were mean, evil, and...and...they..."

You were now in tears. You ran out of the hospital room as fast as you could. 

"Sweetheart, wait!" Your mother called after you. She didn't chase you though. 

Since you had came to the hospital in your mother's car and she had the keys, you ran all the way home. You didn't stop until you got to the apartment complex. You didn't bother taking the elevator. You ran up the stairs all the way up to your floor. Once there, you threw open the door to your apartment and ran in. 

You slammed the door and locked it. You slid down to the floor and cried. You cried for the first in your entire life. It was like the entirety of Niagara Falls was in your tear ducts.

You thought back to your childhood. About your babysitter. About how he...

No. You couldn't think about it. You wouldn't think about.

He was the reason why you were the way you are.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That angst in yesterday's chapter sure was something, wasn't it?
> 
> I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Just as much as I hope you enjoy today's chapter!

When you were a child, your parents had always hired the same babysitter. His name was Craig. He had seemed like such a nice guy. He'd always give you piggyback rides and take you to the park. He'd give you sweets and buy you ice cream. At the time, it seemed as though you finally had made a friend.

Then, the touching started.

He showed up one day and everything had seemed okay. Then, when it was time for your bath, he had insisted that you let him bath you himself. You didn't see anything wrong with it so, you complied.

Big mistake.

When you got into the tub after taking off your clothes, Craig sat on a little plastic stool next to the tub. He grabbed a towel and soaked. Then, he proceeded to wash you. Nothing seemed weird about it. Then, he started talking about how nice your body looked. So young. So clean. 

So innocent.

He said things that no adult should say to a child. His hand had started to move south as he continued to bath you.  
You grabbed his hand and tried to stop him, but he kept right on going. When his hand reached your genitals, you let out a small scream.

He shushed you. 

You asked and begged him to stop.

He didn't.

He continue to touch you all over until he decided that bath time was over. He stood up from the stool and left the bathroom without a word. Then, he came back with your pajamas. He laid them out for you and left the bathroom again. 

After you were sure he was gone, you shakily got out of the tub and let out the water. Then you put on your pajamas and exited the bathroom. Craig had been standing outside of the door waiting for you. He picked you up and took you to your room.

He tucked you into bed and kissed you on the forehead.

You whimpered.

He left the room afterwards, leaving you to cry yourself to sleep in the dark.

The next few days were the same. Craig would show up and touch you. You fought back each time. 

This made Craig angry. 

He growled at you and told you to stop squirming. You disobeyed and continued to fight back. You threatened to tell your parents.

Craig had laughed in your face. His breath smelled like cigarettes and alcohol. After he finished laughing, he told you that your parents wouldn't believe you and that he'd be able to do whatever he wanted to you. That didn't stop you.

The next time you saw your parents, even though it was a for a short while, you told them what Craig did. 

He had been right. For some strange reason, they thought you were lying because you didn't like Craig.

Who would lie about something like that?

Everyday, for as long as you can remember, Craig did whatever came to his mind to you. Including raping you. Sometimes, however, your parents would come home early, causing Craig to fail. 

You were finally free from him once you turned fifteen. Your parents thought that you were too old for a babysitter. They thought you'd be upset.

You had never been happier.

You haven't seen him since.

Hopefully, it'd stay that way forever.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

After hours and hours of crying, you finally stopped crying. You didn't think you even had any tears left. You were still sitting in front of your door in your apartment, knees pulled up to your chest, head resting on them. As you sat there, you thought about what had happened at the hospital.

Your mother.

She had felt as though she was helping. And she was. Or at least she was trying to. She even took you to Toriel, a complete stranger, thinking that she'd be able to help as well. She must really trust her. You wondered how long your mother had known Toriel. You'd have to ask. Sans and Frisk. They cared so much about you. You could tell. They barely even knew you. They'd looked surprised when you started to shout at your mother. You'd even frightened Frisk so much that he had hidden behind Sans. You'd hoped that they never saw you like that. Now, you weren't sure if you could even face them at the moment. Toriel. She had genuinely been trying to help. She didn't even know you. Only from what your mother said had she gotten an idea about who you were. She had seemed like such a sweet lady and you had just shot her down. You'd have to apologize the next time you saw her. You. Where had that anger come from? And why at such an intensity? You had never in your life felt so emotionally strong about something. Well, except for the day Craig walked out of your life. While you sat on the floor and thought, there was a knock at your door. Your head shot up in surprise. You got down on your hands and knees and crawled away from the door. There was another knock. "Sweetheart? Are you in there? Please let me in. I want to talk." It was your mother. She knocked again and said, "I understand if you don't want to talk to me, but if you don't talk to someone you'll only get worse." You stood up from the floor and hesitantly approached it. When you opened it, there was your mother, hand poised in the air, ready to knock again. "Oh, you /are/ here," she said. "Good. Are...you okay, dear?" She asked. Honestly? No. You still felt horrible. However, you couldn't help but feel like you wanted some company. "Can I come in?" Your mother asked. You nodded and stepped aside to let her in. "Thank you, sweetheart," she said. She walked in and head to the living room. As you went to close the door, you could see Sans and Frisk standing at the end of the hallway near the elevators. They were looking right at you. You couldn't face them at the moment so, you closed the door. You felt terrible. You'd talk to them when you mustered up the courage. When you went to the living room, your mother was sitting on your couch waiting for you. She patted the spot next to her. You sat down. "First off," your mother said after you sat down. "I'm sorry. Sorry for the shitty childhood your father and I made you have." You were surprised. If you remembered correctly, your mother never, ever cursed unless she was super serious about something. "I know just saying sorry doesn't make up for it," she continued, "so I understand if you don't forgive me." Your mother looked at you. She had a slightly hopeful look on her face. She was hoping you would forgive her. You couldn't. At least not yet. Since you didn't say anything, your mother continued. "I see. Well, that's totally fine. It'll take time for you to forgive me. Now, back at the hospital. You mentioned Craig. Your childhood babysitter. Why?" You hesitated. She hadn't believed you the first time you had told her and your father. But, that was then. So, you told her. You told her about how Craig would always touch you whenever he showed up to babysit you. Your mother listened to every word intently until you finished. "Oh sweetheart," she said tearfully. "You had told us. You had. But we didn't believe you. I'm so sorry." She started to cry. You felt guilty. You didn't want her to cry. Hesitantly, you wrapped your arms around her and hugged her tightly. She continued to cry. She cried for minutes and minutes until she finally stopped. "Thank you, dear," she said hugging you back. She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and blew her nose. Afterward, you turned on the TV and the both of you watched it in silence. After a while, you asked your mother how she met Toriel. She told you that she ran into her while shopping for new materials for clothes. They had instantly hit it off and struck up a conversation. Soon, your mother had to leave. You hugged her one last time before seeing her off at the door. After she got on the elevator, you closed the door and returned to the living room. As you resumed your TV watching, you thought to yourself about how better you felt after spending time with your mother, even though you were still slightly pissed at her. Other than that, things seemed like they'd be just fine between you and your mother.


	20. Arrival of the H.A.F.F.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

You didn't remember falling asleep, but you had. When you woke up, you were still on the couch and the TV was still on. You had work today. You looked at the clock you had on the wall above the TV.

7:20.

You had to be in work by 8:00. You had just enough time to shower and make breakfast. You got up off of the couch and went to your bedroom. Once you picked out a decent outfit, you went into your bathroom to shower. After finishing your shower, you headed into your kitchen to make yourself some breakfast. 

After eating, you grabbed your car keys and headed out the door. You made your way down the hallway to elevators. You pressed the button to call the elevator. When it arrived and the doors opened, you stepped inside and pressed the button for the ground floor. The elevator arrived at the ground floor and the doors opened.

You started to step out of the elevator, but were stopped by the large group of monsters and humans gathered in the lobby. Yes, you weren't the only human that lived at the complex. The other humans lived there because they supported the monsters' rights. They, like you(slightly), felt as though the monsters should be allowed to live on the surface.

You started to wade your way through the congregation to get to the doors. Just as you reached the front of the crowd, one of the monsters, a dog smoking a dog treat and wearing a pink tank top and leopard print stretch pants, reached out and grabbed you, stopping you in your tracks.

"I don't think you should go out there," he said gruffly. He let go of your arm. You stood still and stared at him.

He immediately looked confused.

"Hey," he said, scratching his head, "where'd you go?"

You raised an eyebrow. Was he joking? He had to be joking. How couldn't he see you? You were standing right in front of him.

"Um, I'm right here? In front of you?" You said. He looked around confusedly.

"Where? I can't see you unless you move," he said. "Can you move your arms or something?"

You stared at him. Who was this weirdo? Deciding to comply, you raised your arm and gave it a slight wave. The dog monster's eyes zipped over to where you were standing.

"Oh, there you are," he said. "Sorry about that. Just something I was born with. Name's Doggo by the way." Doggo held out a paw. You took it in your hand and shook it.

"[Y/N]," you said, introducing yourself. 

"So," you said after realising Doggo's paw, "what's going on? Why are all of you down here in the lobby?" You made sure to throw some gestures in so Doggo could still see you.

"There's a commotion going on outside," Doggo said. "There's a bunch of humans outside. They call themselves the Humans Against Freaks Force, or H.A.F.F. for short."

"What do they want?" You asked. Doggo shrugged his shoulders. "None of us know. They've been out there for awhile now. No one wants to go outside. We don't know what they'll do if anyone does."

You looked to the front of the lobby. You caught a glimpse of the windows and could see outside. Like Doggo had said, there was a huge group of angry looking humans gathered outside in the parking lot. Some of them were holding guns. Others were holding knives and other sharp objects. They were yelling too. You couldn't make out what was being said, but they were loud enough for you to hear.

You decided that you wanted to get a closer look. You made your way through the crowd of humans and monsters all they way to the windows. Doggo followed you.

When you reached the windows, you could see the entire group of humans standing outside. However, one of them immediately caught your eye. Your eyes widened. It had been years since you'd seen him. His appearance had changed a bit as well. But, you recognized him. There was no way you could ever forget the face of the man who had taken away your innocence as a child. You never even thought you'd see him again.

It was Craig.


	21. Chapter 21

No. No. Nononononono. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be. This was a nightmare right? You were still asleep on your couch in your apartment right? There's no way that that was Craig standing outside. It had to be someone who happened to look like him.

Yeah, it had to be.

As you continued to stare out of the window, the crowd outside grew more hectic. Their yelling rose in volume. They waved their weapons in the air. You could only focus on Craig though. You couldn't bring yourself to look away from him.

Suddenly, Doggo put a paw on your shoulder, causing you to jolt. Your concentration on Craig broke and you looked away from the window and at Doggo. He looked back at you, concern on his face.

"You okay, [Y/N]?" He asked. You nodded. 

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine," you said. Doggo took his paw off of your shoulder and squinted at you. 

He didn't believe you. However, he didn't say anything. You turned your head away from him to look back out the window.

Right when you looked at Craig, you made eye contact with him. He stared you down. He squinted his eyes as if he was trying to figure something out. Then, his eyes widened and his mouth stretched into a grin so wide it was borderline inhuman. He blew a kiss at you and winked.

Your eyes widened in horror. You had to fight to suppress the scream that had almost escaped from your mouth. Craig's grin grew wider at your frightened expression. You could no longer handle looking at him and turned away from the window so fast that you surprised Doggo. He let out a surprised yelp as you did a complete one-eighty and sped walked your way back to the elevators.

"Hey," Doggo called after you, "where're you going?" You didn't answer him. You just continued to walk to the elevators. When you reached them, you frantically pressed the call button. When the elevator arrived and the doors opened, you practically ran inside. 

You pressed the button for your floor. The doors closed shortly after. When the elevator arrived on your floor, you quickly stepped out into the hallway. After being down in the noisy, crowded lobby, to you the hallway was deathly quiet. As you made your way down the hallway, you bumped into someone. 

"Sorry," you said. The person grabbed you by the front of your shirt.

"Watch it!" They growled. They let go of you and continued to make their way down the hallway. There was something familiar about their voice, but you couldn't figure out why. 

You made it to your apartment and went in. You slammed the door closed and locked it. You couldn't go to work. Not with that huge group of people outside.

Not with HIM outside.

Hopefully someone would be able to stand in for you. You made your way to your living room. You threw your keys on the TV stand and plopped down on the couch. Just as you did so, a ringing sound could be heard.

You looked around for the source. You couldn't find it. At least not at first. As the ringing continued, you realized that it was coming from your pocket.

Confused, you reached a hand into your pocket.

And pulled out a cellphone.

It was a silver color and looked brand new. But where did it come from?

Then you remembered. The person you bumped into in the hallway. They must've slipped it into your pocket when they grabbed you. But why?

The phone continued to ring. Hesitantly, you answered it.

"H-hello?"

"Hello, [Y/N]," answered a very familiar voice from the other end. You almost threw the phone across the room.

It was Craig.

"It's nice to speak to you again," he said. You one hundred percent disagreed. You never wanted to hear his dreaded voice again.

"W-what do you want?" You stuttered. You were scared shitless. If you weren't so afraid at the moment, you would hang up on him.

"I just wanted to speak to you again," Craig answered. "It's been a long time since I've seen you. How have you been?"

You stayed silent. You refused to speak to him anymore than you already had.

"That's fine," he said after a moment of silence. "You don't have to speak. I'll make this quick then. I've missed you [Y/N]. I've spent everyday of my life trying to find you. Ever since the day your parents told me that you no longer needed me as a babysitter, I've thought of you. Seeing you in the window just now made me remember how much I've missed you. You're looking good these days. Way more better looking than you did as a kid. I hope you've kept yourself clean for me."

You were shivering now. You were shivering so hard you could barely hold onto the phone.

"Now that I know where you live," Craig said, "I can come visit you whenever I want."

"No! You don't which apartment I live in!" You screamed. Craig chuckled. 

It sent chills down your spine.

"Sweet, naive [Y/N]. I can just go ask for your apartment number at the desk."

You were shaking hard now.

"What do you want?!" You asked again.

This time, Craig answered, "You."

That was enough for you. You hung up the phone and threw it in a random direction.

You heard it as it made contact with whatever wall it hit. You lay down on your side on the couch and curled up into the fetal position. You were crying. It was true. Craig was back. You were right.

This was, indeed, a nightmare.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone. I will be redoing chapters 22-27 to try and make them better. 
> 
> Thanks to some very appreciated criticism, I realize how stupid and common senseless the reader seemed.
> 
> So, revising the chapters seems like the way to go.
> 
> Stay tuned for the rest after this one!

You lay on your couch for hours. You were deathly afraid. The man who had ruined your childhood had suddenly waltzed back into your life. To make matters worse, he knew where you lived and could show up at anytime. 

Just thinking about it made you curl up into an even tighter ball of fear. You were in possible danger. You had no idea what Craig would do to you if he got his hands on you. What you did know however, was that it wouldn't be good.

You weren't safe in your apartment. You had to go somewhere else. Somewhere safe. But where?

Then, an idea came to you. Your friends. Well, more like acquaintances. Well, more like people you just happened to know and live nearby.

Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus were nice people. Or in this case, person and skeletons. There was no way Craig knew about them. Maybe if you told them about what was going on, they'd help you. 

They'd helped you before, after all. 

It was decided then. You'd go to them. You slipped on your shoes and left your apartment, locking the door behind you. You made your way down the hall to Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus' apartment. As you approached the door, however, you stopped. Maybe they wouldn't want to help you. You'd been avoiding them since your outburst at the hospital.

No. They wouldn't do that to you. You were sure of it. You raised a hand and knocked on the door.

"hold on, I'm coming," a familiar, deep voice called from inside. You were suddenly nervous. You had hoped that Papyrus would answer the door. You were considering running back down the hallway when the door opened. 

"yeah?" Sans said as he opened the door. You looked down at him. He looked up at you and his eyesockets widened. You were there. In front of him! 

"U-um hey," you stuttered out. Sans continued to stare at you. 

"Uh, Sans? You okay?" You asked. Sans snapped out of his trance.

"what? huh? oh, uh, yeah I'm fine. what's up?"

"You're not mad at me?" You asked. Sans was confused. 

"mad at you for what?" He asked.

"For avoiding you and not talking to you. Sorry," you said.

Sans shrugged his shoulders. "nah. I'm sure you had a good reason. but, I'll accept your apology anyway." Sans grinned lazily.

This made you feel slightly better. He wasn't mad at you. That was good. You didn't know about Frisk though.

"Sorry for dropping by out of the blue like this," you said, running a hand through your hair.

"it's cool," Sans said. "so, what do you need?" 

You tried to think of how to explain your predicament. You couldn't do it standing in the hallway though.

"Can I come in?" You asked. "I'll tell you then."

Sans studied you for a bit before deciding to let you in. He stepped to the side.

"Thanks," you said as you walked into the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you guys don't like what I'm doing. I'm only trying to make your experience reading this better.
> 
> I hope you guys stick around.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 23 for you all.
> 
> Enjoy!

"jeez, are you for real?" Sans asked you. You were sitting on the lumpy couch in his, Papyrus, and Frisk's apartment. You had just finished explaining your problem to Sans. He had sat and listened to your entire explanation without moving or speaking.

"Yeah," you said. "Unfortunately, it's true. Craig's back and I'm afraid of staying in my apartment knowing that he could show up at anytime."

"but where did he come from?" Sans asked.

You shrugged your shoulders. "Don't know. He had been outside with that group of humans that day."

Sans face took on a look of slight anger. 

"Sans?" You said. "What's wrong?"

"that group of people," Sans said, "they were monster haters, right?"

You nodded your head.

"typical. humans are quick to hate things they don't understand. uh, no offense."

You shook your head. "None taken."

"it's just that it makes me so mad sometimes," Sans said. "but, what are you gonna do? ignorance is bliss, after all."

"Have you had to deal with people like that?" You asked.

"oh, yeah," Sans said, "plenty of times. sometimes it's not that bad. other times..." Sans trailed off. You didn't need him to finish his thought though.

"this one time," San said. "me, Paps, and the kid were out shopping. everything had been going fine. we'd get the occasional glares here and there, but it didn't bother us. well, not me and the kid at least. Paps never notices things like that. Anyway, Papyrus wanted to get some spaghetti to make for dinner that night. we went to the pasta aisle to grab some. while we're there, this guy comes walking past us. he knocks his shoulder right into Papyrus'."

"What happened then?" You asked. 

"paps, being the nice he is, apologizes to the guy. tells the guy that he's sorry for bumping into him even though the guy had done it on purpose. the guy, the douchebag that he was, turns around and is all like, 'yeah you better be sorry! watch where you're going next time!'"

You thought about what it would be like to experience someone like that being rude to someone like Papyrus. It made you cringe.

"so, as this guy turns back around to walk away, I say, 'that was clearly your fault there buddy. maybe you should apologize.' the guy turns back around. 'what did you say, freak?! say it to my face!' oh, how I wanted to dunk that guy. if Paps and the kid hadn't been there, that guy would've had a bad time. So the guy walks away saying, 'yeah that's what I thought! you freaks should've stayed down there underground in the dark!' then he walked away."

As Sans had recounted the event, his right eyesocket had gone empty and his left one had glowing blue eye. The living room was filled with magical energy.

"whoops," Sans said. "sorry about that. guess I got caught up in telling my little story." The glowing blue eye disappeared and his two regular white eye lights returned. The magical energy dispersed.

"anyway, that was just one of the several different encounters with monster haters that I've had. there's too many to tell you about though."

You nodded your head. "That's fine. Maybe another time."

"maybe," Sans said. "anyway, I guess you can stay here with me, Paps, and the kid until this Craig situation blow over."

"Really? Oh, thank you so much!" You said. You hugged Sans.

"u-uh, yeah. no problem," Sans said. Sans wriggled out of your hug and lept off the couch.

"I'm going to Grillby's. wanna come?"

"Uh, I kinda can't go outside, remember?"

"oh, yeah. guess you'll have to stay here. I'll bring you something back. see ya in a while." Sans went to the front door and left the the apartment.

You were now alone in the Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk's apartment. You were also safe.

There was no way Craig would know you were here. You were sure of it.


	24. Chapter 24

Hours after Sans left, Papyrus, Flowey, and Friskreturned and were surprised to find you sitting in their living room. They were covered in food stains.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus exclaimed, obviously happy to see you. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Hey guys," you said. "Your brother invited me for a sleepover." You lied. You didn't think Papyrus should hear the real reason you were there.

"So," you said, looking them both up and down, "what happened to you two? Why are you so dirty?"

"OH! THE LITTLE HUMAN AND I WERE OVER AT UNDYNE AND ALPHY'S PLACE MAKING SPAGHETTI!"

"And how did that go?"

"How do you think?" Flowey asked, a spaghetti string hanging off of one of his petals.

"IT WENT GREAT! THE SPAGHETTI WE MADE WAS VERY DELICIOUS! I BROUGHT SOME BACK FOR SANS. HAD I KNOWN YOU WOULD BE HERE, I WOULD HAVE BROUGHT SOME FOR YOU. WHERE IS SANS ANYWAY?"

"He said he was going to Grillby's. That was hours ago though."

Papyrus made a sound of disgust. "HE WENT TO THAT GREASE PIT? NO OFFENSE TO GRILLBY, HE IS MY FRIEND AFTER ALL, BUT HIS FOOD IS HIGHLY UNHEALTHY! ANYWAY, THE TINY HUMAN AND I MUST GO BATHE. WE CAN ALL WATCH A MOVIE AFTERWARDS! COME ALONG TINY HUMAN!" Papyrus bounded off to the bathroom.

Once he was gone, Frisk approached you. He pulled out his phone and typed something out. Then, he showed it to you.

"Why did you stop talking to me?" Wow. Right to the point.

"I'm sorry about that, little man," you said. "I just thought you wouldn't want to talk to me after that outburst I had at the hospital that day."

Frisk typed something else out on the phone.

"No. Even though you were kinda scary. We're friends."

Friends? You were friends? Well, now that you thought about it, Frisk had been trying to help you a lot before. 

Only a friend would do that.

"We are friends aren't we?" Frisk typed out on his phone.

You reached out and ruffled his hair. "Of course we are. Always." Frisk toothily grinned at you.

"Now, go take your bath. Papyrus is waiting for you." 

Frisk nodded and handed Flowey to you before running of to the bathroom.

"Oh, great," Flowey said grumpily. "Now I'm stuck with you."

"Oh come on," you said. "I'm not that bad of a person." You reached out and pulled the spaghetti noodles off of his petal. He wasn't as dirty as Papyrus and Frisk so, he didn't really need a bath.

Flowey shuddered as your fingers came in contact with his petals.

"Hey, watch it!" He said. "Don't touch the petals!"

You retracted your hand. "Sorry," you said.

**********************************************

It was dark outside when Sans finally returned carrying a white bag. 

"What's that?" You asked pointing to the bag. 

"burger and fries," he said as he approached the couch. He reached out with the hand holding the bag.

"This is for me?" You asked.

"I told you I'd bring something back. Paps may not approve though."

You took the bag and looked inside. There was a slightly greasy burger with golden brown buns, along with a carton of fries, in the bag.

"This looks good," you said. "Thanks."

"no problem," Sans said. He plopped down on the couch next to you. He eyed Flowey who was still sitting in your lap.

"why do you have him?" He asked, gesturing to Flowey. You put Flowey on the coffee table in front of you and grabbed the bag of food.

"Frisk is taking a bath. I'm watching Flowey until he's done," you answered. You pulled the burger out of the bag.

"he hasn't been misbehaving has he?," Sans asked.

"Misbehaving? No. He's been good. He has been grumbling about how he hates being alone with me, but other than that, he's been okay." You took a bite of the burger.

"Oh. My. God," you said.

"what? what's wrong?" Sans said. He got worried suddenly.

"This burger...is the best burger I've ever tasted!"

Sans watched you as you took another bite of the burger. He relaxed when he realized that nothing was wrong.

"yep," Sans said, grinning. "that's Grillby for ya."

"Well, you tell Grillby that I said that his food is the best ever!" You said. You finished off the burger and quickly gobbled down the fries. 

You let out a loud belch afterwards. You blushed.

"Excuse me," you said sheepishly.

Sans chuckled. Flowey let out a sound of disgust.

"Gross. You humans are gross," he said.

********************************************

Once Papyrus and Frisk finished bathing, then returned to the living room clothed in the pajamas they wore at the sleepover a few days back. Papyrus scolded Sans for going out for so long and leaving you there all by yourself.

Sans just shrugged his shoulders.

Papyrus went over to the movie shelf and pulled out Spirited Away. Half way into the movie, Papyrus fell asleep. Sans picked him up and took him to his room. When he returned you continued to watch the movie. After the movie ended, Sans turned off the TV. Frisk and Flowey had fallen asleep. Sans picked them up and took them to their room.

You would sleep on the couch.

Sans came back with a blanket and pillow for you.

"Goodnight Sans," you said. 

"night," Sans said. He turned off the light in the living room and went to his room. You heard the door to his room close shortly after.

It wasn't long before you went to sleep, fatigue completely taking you over.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300+ kudos and 7000+ hits! You guys are amazing! Keep it up!
> 
> Here's today's chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And don't forget to leave those comments!

Where am I?, you thought to yourself. You were in a room somewhere. You looked around the room. Posters were hung up on the wall. Bookshelves lined with different kinds of books sat across the room from you. You looked down. You were no longer lying on the couch in Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus' apartment. You were now lying on a bed. A very familiar looking bed.

As a matter of fact, the entire room looked familiar. Then you realized that you were in your childhood bedroom. You were dreaming.

Being in your old bedroom again brought back memories. They weren't happy memories. You had spent most of your days in this room alone. That was until Craig had stepped onto the scene.

Just then, the door to the room flew open. In the doorway stood Craig. He had a big grin on his face. You were filling up with fear.

Craig approached you as you lay on the bed. You scrambled backwards all the way to the headboard. Craig said nothing as he climbed onto the bed and continued towards you. When he reached you, he looked over you and stared right into your eyes. You couldn't look away.

"Were you waiting for me?" He asked. He reached a hand up and caressed your face. You shook your head in response to his question.

"D-don't t-touch me!" You shouted at him. He only chuckled.

"You know you want this," he said. "There's no use fighting it."

You were crying now, squirming and shouting and beating Craig on the chest. This angered him. He slapped you.

He then immediately returned his hand to your face, caressing the cheek he'd slapped.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said. "I'll make it up to you."

He began to do unspeakable things to you. You were powerless to stop him as he did whatever he wanted to you. You were full on crying now.

"I hope you are prepared," Craig said, "because we're gonna be busy for a while."

*******************************  
You woke with a start. You sat up at lightning speed and looked around. You were still in the apartment. You breathed in and out heavily. You reached up and ran your hand through your hair. You were sweating profusely. It was still dark. You looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 2:00 a.m. You sighed heavily.

Thank God it was only a dream, you thought.

No, not a dream. A nightmare. You certainly wouldn't be going back to sleep for a while so, you threw the blanket you were using off of you and got off of the couch.

You went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. You were surprised to see Sans sitting at the table when you walked in. He was slouched over, head in his hands. He looked up when you heard you come in.

"hey kid," he said. "what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," you responded. Sans chuckled.

"true. however, I asked you first."

"Couldn't sleep. Came in here to get a drink of water."

Sans nodded. You went to the sink and grabbed a glass. You filled it halfway with water and drank some of it.

"Now, you answer the question," you said.

"answer is pretty much the same as yours. couldn't sleep."

You hadn't noticed before, but Sans had dark bags under his eyesockets.

"You sure that's it?" You asked. "You look terrible."

"gee, thanks," Sans said sarcastically.

"Sorry. But you don't look so good. You okay?"

"aces."

You didn't believe him, but decided not to press him on the subject any further. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it.

You finished off your glass of water and put the glass in the sink.

"Well, I'm gonna try to go back to sleep," you said. "See you in the morning."

"night," Sans said.

You left the kitchen and went back to the couch. You lay back down on the couch and pulled the blanket over you.

You were nowhere near tired. You lay on the couch and stared into the darkness of the living room.

"hey," you heard Sans say. You jumped and looked around. He was standing at the end of the couch where your feet were.

"Geez, Sans. You scared me." You hadn't even heard him come into the room.

"sorry."

"It's fine."

An awkward silence followed and you both stared at each other.

"So..."

"oh, um. d-do you think that maybe I could... no, never mind."

Sans started to leave the room.

"Wait," you said. He stopped. "What were gonna ask me?"

"it's nothing don't worry about it."

"Go on. Ask me. Whatever it is can't be bad."

"o-okay. i was gonna ask if i could sl-sleep on the couch with you."

You stared at him. You couldn't see his face clearly, but you were sure he was blushing. 

Taking your silence as a no, Sans said, "okay. sorry i asked." He started to leave again.

"Yes."

Sans stopped.

"what did you say?" He asked.

"I said yes. You can sleep on the couch with me. It's your couch, after all."

Sans just looked at you.

"Well? Come on." You made room for Sans.

He hesitated. He didn't think you'd say yes.

"Did you change your mind?" You asked. 

"n-no."

"Then come on."

"okay."

Sans walked around the couch and climbed up on it. You lifted the blanket for him. He slid under it.

"There you go," you said. "Comfortable?"

"yeah," he answered. "thanks."

"No problem. You're my friend."

You considered him your friend? 

"Good night Sans," you said. You closed your eyes. Soon you were asleep, snoring lightly. Sans looked at you as you slept. You looked so cute.

Sans shook his head. 

"Stop being creepy Sans", he thought to himself. "They probably wouldn't like an old bag of bones like me anyway."

Sans adjusted himself so he could lie down.

He hoped he was wrong. He really liked you.

He was elated to have you here staying in his, Papyrus, and Frisk's apartment.

Sans slowly started to drift off to sleep after a while.

It was easy with you there.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a few days, everyone. My family was busy moving to a new house. However, now that we're done, you guys can finally get a new chapter!
> 
> So here you go!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Be sure to leave those comments!

You were the first one to wake up the next morning. You rubbed your eyes as you sat up. Well, you tried to at least. Something was wrapped around you and pulled you back down.

"The hell?" You said. You looked down to see Sans, fast asleep with his boney arms wrapped around your waist. You blushed. You and Sans must've gotten tangled up while you were sleeping. Despite how embarrassed you felt, you couldn't help but think that Sans looked cute while he was asleep. The sound of his snoring was adorable. You were surprised and fascinated to see Sans' ribcage rising and falling as he slept. You wondered how he was able to breath without lungs. 

Monsters were made of magic, you'd heard, so you decided that magic was the reason why. You continued to look down at Sans, admiring how adorable he looked. You shook your head.

You were being creepy. Only creepy people stared at others while they slept. Suddenly, Sans began to stir.

Oh crap! He was starting to wake up. You started to get nervous. If Sans' woke up and discovered the position the two of you were in, there's no telling what would happen. Sans started to open his eyesockets. You panicked. Then, you decided to fake being asleep. You lay back down and closed your eyes. You heard Sans as he yawned.

"hey, [Y/N]," you heard him say. "kid, i know you're not asleep." 

Dang.

You opened and eye and looked at him. He was looking right at you, a small smile on his face.

"morning," he said. You opened your other eye and sat up.

"Morning," you said. You looked down. Sans still had his arms wrapped around your waist. 

"what's up?" He asked you, looking down. When he saw what you were looking at, he blushed a very deep blue. He unwrapped his arms from your waist as fast as he could and sat up quickly.

"u-um...i-i...u-uh," he stammered. "s-sorry." You didn't mind. At all. In fact, you kinda liked having his wrapped around your waist like that. Somehow, it felt...right.

"It's fine. No big deal," you said. However, you were blushing too.

"u-uh. i'm gonna go make some coffee. y-you want some?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure."

Sans hopped up from the couch and practically ran into the kitchen. You sat back on the couch, blanket covering your legs. That was totally embarrassing. Not to mention awkward. At least you didn't have to explain yourself.

You went back your previous thought. The one where you thought that having Sans' arms wrapped around you like that felt right. You hadn't found anything wrong with it at all. But why though? It wasn't possible that you liked Sans.

Was it?

****************************  
Sans was super embarrassed. So embarrassed that he hadn't stopped blushing. His face was super warm as he made coffee. He couldn't believe he'd wrapped his arms around you like that. He was sure you didn't approve. However, you hadn't tried to get out of his hold so, maybe you did?

He didn't want to get his hopes up though.

****************************  
Sans returned to the living room, carrying two steaming mugs of coffee, to find you watching TV. It was some kind of comedy show. As he neared the couch, you let out a laugh at something on the TV. He stopped walking. He blushed.

Your laugh was so nice. So lovely to hear. He hoped he'd be the one to make you laugh like that one day. He continued walking, approaching the couch. 

"hey," he said. You turned around.

"Oh, hey Sans," you said. He walked around the couch and sat down next to you. He handed you one of the mugs of coffee. 

"Thanks," you said as you took the mug. You blew on the coffee to cool it.

"i wasn't sure how you liked it," he said. "you don't have to drink it if you don't want to."

"Nah, it's cool," you said. "You made it exactly the way I like it." And he had. A light brown color and a wonderful smell. You took a sip.

And just the right amount of sugar and creamer.

"Yep," you said. "Just how I like it."

"cool," was all Sans said. He'd been nervous when you tasted the coffee. Finding out that you liked it put him at ease.

You continued to watch the comedy that was on, laughing at the occasional jokes here and there.

"so," Sans said after a while, "what is this show?"

You looked at him, mouth agape.

"what?" Sans said. 

"How could you not have heard of That's So Raven? It's one of the best shows ever!"

You had grown up watching the show. You were upset when Disney stopped airing it. However, they had decided to air reruns. 

"never heard of it," Sans said. "we mostly watch Mettaton themed shows and movies around here." You noticed the slight sour tone in Sans' voice. 

"what's it about?"

"This girl named Raven who can see into the future. Gets her into trouble a lot."

"a girl that can see into the future? really?"

"Yeah. It's a really a good show."

Sans sat and thought about humans being able to see into the future. An odd concept, but interesting.

You and Sans sat and watched it for a bit longer before Sans said, "uh, oh. I'm late for work." He finished of his mug of coffee and returned the mug to the kitchen. When came back out, he had on his usual outfit. However, instead of house slippers he had on sneakers. 

"i'm leaving," he said as he passed the couch, heading to the front door.

"Okay," you called after him, "see you later."

He threw a wave at you over his shoulder and was out the door. You were left sitting on the couch. The others hadn't woken up yet. You looked at the clock. 8:15 a.m. 

Seemed like you would be watching That's So Raven alone for a while.


	27. Chapter 27

No way. This was impossible. 

You had stopped watching That's So Raven and were now watching the news.

"In recent events, more and more piles of dust have appeared around the city. We've been receiving phone calls from an anonymous person claiming to be the leader of the H.A.F.F. We interviewed the supposed leader the other day. This is what was said."

The camera cut away from the reporter to a video of the same reporter sitting in a room with a person wearing a mask. The leader of that wretched monster hating group no doubt. He/she had on a navy blue jacket with the letters H.A.F.F. stitched on the front on the left side. Along with that they wore a pair of black leather gloves on their hands and blue jeans. 

"So," the reporter started, "tell me about the H.A.F.F."

"There's lots of things I could say," the leader said. Their voice sounded synthetic. They must've been using a voice changer.

"Is there anything in particular that you want to know?" The leader asked.

"How long has your group been around?" Asked the reporter.

"Ever since those monsters came to the surface. I was the only one at first. Then, I met others. The group grew and grew as we found more people like us. Now, we are the H.A.F.F. that you know of today."

The reporter nodded. "So, what is the H.A.F.F.'s goal?" 

"Our goal? It's obvious isn't it? To drive the monsters back underground of course."

"And how do you aim to achieve this goal?"

"Well, we've tried doing it peacefully, but that didn't work," the leader explained. Bullshit. You hadn't heard of any peaceful attempts to force the monsters to leave.

"Now," continued the leader, "there's only one way."

"And what would that be?"

"The answer's obvious. Violence."

The video of the interview ended and the reporter was put back on screen.

"Violence indeed," they said. "The piles of dust are a clear indication that the H.A.F.F. have been busy. It seems that no monster or supporter of monsters is safe with the H.A.F.F. around. God help them all."

Once the reporter finished speaking, a different reporter came on screen and started talking about something you didn't care about. You tuned it out. 

The H.A.F.F. were extremely dangerous. All those piles of dust. 

And the humans that support the monsters. Would the H.A.F.F. really resort to taking out their own kind?

Yes. They would. You were absolutely sure they would. Little did you know, they already had.


	28. Chapter 28

Your mother had been on her way to visit Toriel when it happened. She had just gotten out of her car after parking in the hospital parking lot and was making her way to the front doors. Right when she reached the doors, two big men appeared out of nowhere and stepped in front of her. She wasn't paying attention though because she was on her phone and didn't notice them until she walked right into them.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she bumped into them. "Excuse me. I wasn't watching where I was going." The two men didn't say anything. 

"Terribly sorry," she said. She went to walk around them to get into the hospital. They sidestepped into her way.

"Oh my!" She said.

"Who is it the you're goin' ta visit?" One of the men asked. 

"It wouldn't happen ta be the monster queen, would it?" The other inquired.

"Um, y-yes. How did you know?" Your mother asked them.

"Can't let you do that," said Big Guy 1, completely ignoring your mother's question.

"And why not?" Your mother asked. She was starting to get slightly irritated.

"We don't like them monsters, do we Gil?" Big Guy 1 asked his friend.

"Nope. We sure don't, Al," Gil responded. "And we especially don't like people that are friends with those freaks."

"What's it to you if I'm friends with a monster?" Your mother asked. It was then that she noticed the navy blue jackets that Al and Gil were wearing. 

Jackets with the letters H.A.F.F. stitched on the fronts.

Your mother's eyes widened and she gasped. She took a step backwards. 

"Hey, lady," Gil said. "Where ya goin'?"

"Yeah," Al said. "Don't you like us?"

Your mother continued to back away from the hulking bags of muscle that stood before her. 

Suddenly, Gil put a hand to his ear.

"Huh? Boss? Yeah, we found her. Uh huh. Okay, gotcha."

Gil turned his attention back to your mother. 

"Sorry about this, lady," he said. "We gotta rough you up a bit."

Gil and Al started to advance on your mother. She turned and ran. As she ran, she screamed for help. Unfortunately, there wasn't anyone out in the parking lot but her and the two men chasing her.

She ran as fast as she could, but she wasn't fast enough. They caught her. She screamed. Gil picked her up by the waist. She writhed around in his monster grip, beating on his chest with her hands.

Gil on laughed as your mother continued to hit him.

A brutal assault followed. Several times your mother tried to escape and several times she failed. She was left beaten down in the parking lot. With her last bit of consciousness, she pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial button.

***********************

Toriel was laying in her hospital room watching tv when her cell rang. She reached off to the side and picked it up instantly, recognizing the number calling her.

"Oh, hello dear! Are you on your way?"

"Tor...iel, send...help. P-parking...lot. H-hurt."

"Dear? Are you okay? Dear? Hello? What's happened? Dear?!"

There was no response. 

Out in the parking lot, your mother had passed out.


	29. Chapter 29

"WHAT?!"

Sans had just come home from work on his break with devastating news. 

"Please Sans. Tell me you're joking," you said. Sans felt bad for you. A frown was currently in the place of his usual smile. He was just as concerned as you and it wasn't even his mom that's in the hospital.

Not like he has a mom, though.

"no. i wish I was kiddo," Sans said. "Tori called me while I was still at work and told me that your mother was found passed out in the hospital parking lot."

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"no one knows. well, besides your mom of course. she's unconscious though so, she won't be able to tell anyone anything yet."

You were freaking out. You were so fucking worried you couldn't sit still. You were presently pacing back and forth in Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus' living room. 

"I need to get to the hospital," you declared. You went to slip on your shoes and made your way to the front door.

You were stopped when Sans reached out and grabbed your arm.

"whoa, whoa, whoa. i know you're worried about your mom, pal, but you can't leave the building remember?"

"But I need to know if she's okay! I can't just sit here!"

You tried to think of a way to get to the hospital without being seen, possibly, by Craig.

"There has to be some way for me to get there," you said.

Sans knew of a way, but wasn't sure if he should suggest it.

However, seeing how worried you were for your mother, he decided to mention it.

"we could take one of my shortcuts."

"Shortcuts?"

"yeah. technically it's just teleporting, but I call it taking a shortcut."

"So you can teleport anywhere you want?" You asked.

"not really. see, when i take a shortcut, there are these rifts that i use. though there's a lot of them, i can't choose where they take me. they lead to where they lead on their own."

"Do any of them lead to the hospital?"

"a few, yeah."

"Then let's do that! Take a shortcut!"

"slow down kiddo. you've never been through one so, there's a chance you could get sick."

"That's the least of my problems right now. Let's do it."

Sans shrugged his shoulders. 

"okay. if you say so."

Sans held out his hand.

You just looked at it.

Sans blushed.

"this is the only way to take you through the shortcut. come on just take my hand."

You reached out and took his hand. The feeling of you hand in his made him blush more. Your hand was so smooth.

"alright, close your eyes."

You did as Sans said and closed your eyes. Suddenly, you felt a pulling sensation and your stomach dropped.

"okay, you can open your eyes now," you heard Sans say. You opened your eyes. You were standing in the hospital's front lobby.

"Wow, that's some short-" You were suddenly hit with a wave of nausea.

"you okay there, pal?" Sans asked.

"Yeah. Just a little bit...sick."

"yeah, it happens if it's your first time. it'll pass."

You steadied yourself and let the nauseous feeling pass. Once it did, you said, "Okay, let's go."

You and Sans approached the front desk. Delilah sat behind the desk tapping away on at a computer. When she noticed you, she smiled.

"Why, [Y/N]! It's been a while since I've seen you! How are you?"

"I'm good. Sorry I haven't been at work. There's been some...things going on that I've had to deal with."

Delilah just laughed. 

"It's fine! I'm sure whatever you've been doing was more important," she said.

It was then that she noticed Sans. The smile on her face slightly dropped.

"So," she said to you. "Who's your...friend?"

"Oh, sorry. How rude of me. Sans, this is Delilah. Delilah, this is Sans."

Sans reached out a hand to Delilah for her to shake.

"nice to meet ya."

Delilah took his hand in hers and shook.

A loud farting noise resounded out into the lobby.

Delilah blushed. Sans was laughing. He withdrew his hand.

"the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick," he said, showing Delilah his hand. There was a whoopee cushion taped to the palm. "it's always funny." You were chuckling.

Delilah appeared unamused. 

"Anyway," she said, "why are you here today [Y/N]?"

"My mom is here. She was found out in the parking lot."

"Oh, my! Is she alright?" Delilah asked.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. Can you tell me what room she's in?"

"Of course," Delilah said. She turned her attention back to the computer she was on. After a few keystrokes and mouse clicks, she returned her attention to you.

"She's in room 12. Down the hall."

"Thanks Delilah. Come on Sans."

You and Sans made your way down the hallway to your mother's hospital room. Once there, you knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Called a voice from the inside.

"It's me mom," you called back.

"[Y/N]? Come in! Come in!"

You opened the door and went in, Sans right behind you.

When you caught sight of your mother, you felt as though you could cry. She was bruised in several different places and had a black eye. One of her arms was in a cast.

"Mom, w-what happened?" You asked.

Your mother hesitated to explain what happened.

"Mom," you said. She flinched.

"Tell me what happened."

She sighed.

"I had come here to visit Toriel. On my way into the hospital, these two big men stepped out of nowhere and stopped me. They talked about how they hated monsters and people who support them. Then they attacked me. They were members of the H.A.F.F."

Your eyes widened. So did Sans'. The H.A.F.F. had gone after your mother. But, why? Just because she was friends with a monster? Bullshit.

Then you remembered how the H.A.F.F. had gathered outside the apartment building and how you had seen Craig amongst them.

"Um, mom," you said. "There's something I have to tell you."


	30. Chapter 30

Your mother listened intently as you explained what had been going on with you. You told her everything. The H.A.F.F. gathering outside the apartment complex. Seeing Craig in said crowd. The phone call you got from Craig. How you've been staying with Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus in their apartment.

Once you finished explaining everything, your mother lay in her hospital bed and let everything you said sink in.

"So that's why you haven't been answering your phone. Because you've been staying with him," your mother finally said after a while, gesturing to Sans with her good arm.

You nodded.

"Okay. First of all," your mother said, "you really need a cell phone."

You nodded again.

"Second, why didn't you call the police?"

You just shrugged.

"I guess I wasn't thinking straight. Seeing Craig and hearing his voice really scared me. Anyway, are you okay mom?"

"Besides the bruising, black eye, and broken arm, I'm good."

"That's good," you said. 

You were suddenly growing angry. How dare they attack your mother! Seeing as though Craig was in the H.A.F.F. it was probably done to spite you. 

Just then, the door to your mother's hospital room opened and in stepped a nurse. 

"Excuse me," he said. "It's time for you to rest ma'am." He looked over to you and Sans.

"You two will have to leave," he said.

"Okay," you said to the nurse. You turned to your mother. 

"I'll see you later mom."

"Goodbye, sweetheart. Don't forget to get a cell phone. And call me as soon as you do."

"I will," you said.

You and Sans left your mother's room and stepped out into the hallway. The nurse followed you out and walked off down the hallway.

As you and Sans made your way back to the lobby, Sans' cell began to ring. Sans pulled it out of his shorts pocket and answered it.

"hello? oh, hey bro. what? slow down, bro. you're talking to fast. what happened? what?! you can't find the kid?! what happened?!"

You stood next to Sans and listened as he spoke to Papyrus on the phone. Whatever Papyrus was telling him didn't sound good.

"Paps where are you? the supermarket? okay, we're on our way."

Sans hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"Sans?" You said. "What's happened? What's wrong?"

Sans was shaking, hard.

"th-the kid. Frisk. th-they're missing."

"Missing? What do you mean?"

"he and Paps went to the supermarket to get things for dinner tonight. Paps says he turned away for a few seconds and when he turned back around, Frisk was gone."

You couldn't believe this was happening. First your mom gets attacked. Then, Frisk goes missing. You had a pretty good idea of who was responsible.

"Come on, Sans," you said holding out your hand. "Get us to the supermarket."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for today's chapter being short.
> 
> I'm kinda low on ideas at the moment.


	31. Chapter 31

When you and Sans arrived at the supermarket, Papyrus was standing outside in the parking lot. He was pacing in a circle frantically. His teeth were chattering rapidly. 

"Paps," Sans called out to him. Papyrus abruptly stopped pacing and looked up.

"BROTHER! HUMAN! OH, THANK GOODNESS YOU TWO ARE HERE!"

He ran over to you and Sans and picked the both of you up into a hug. Big orange tears were beginning to well up in his eyesockets.

After a few more seconds of hugging, Papyrus put both of you down.

"Papyrus," you said, "tell us what happened."

"THE TINY HUMAN AND I HAD COME HERE TO THE SUPERMARKET TO BUY THINGS FOR DINNER TONIGHT. WE IMMEDIATELY WENT OVER TO THE PASTA AISLE. AFTER A WHILE OF SHOPPING, I ASKED FRISK IF HE WOULD LIKE TO GET SOMETHING. HE RAN OFF TO GET WHAT IT WAS. I WAITED AND WAITED, BUT HE DIDN'T COME BACK. I STARTED TO GET WORRIED AND WENT TO FIND HIM. I ASKED PEOPLE IF THEY'D SEEN HIM. UNFORTUNATELY, NO ONE HAS. I-I...couldn't find him."

The tears in Papyrus' eyes stared to to stream down his cheekbones and fell to the ground.

"No, no Papyrus," you said. "Don't cry. It's okay. It's not your fault." You reached up and wiped away Papyrus' tears.

"[Y/N] is right," Sans said. "it's not your fault, Paps."

Papyrus stopped crying, but continued to sniffle. You didn't like seeing him cry. It didn't suit him.

Damn the H.A.F.F.! Damn them to hell!

You were sure it was them that were behind Frisk's disappearance. But, how had they known where he was? Where had they taken him? 

You hoped he was okay.

"We'll find him," you said. Sans and Papyrus looked at you.

"how?" Sans asked. "we don't know where he is."

"That's true," you said, "but I know how we can find out. Let's get back to the apartments."

Sans and Papyrus nodded.

The three of you got into Papyrus' sports car and sped off to the apartments.

**********************

Frisk woke up slowly. What the hell had happened? He was shopping with Papyrus and...that's all he could remember.

As his eyes started to adjust, he noticed that he was in a small room. The only thing in the room was chair which Frisk was tied to.

He looked around frantically. Where was he? What was happening?

He started to get scared. 

Just then, there was noise from the other side of the door to the room. Someone was unlocking it.

The door slowly opened once unlocked and in the doorway stood a man that Frisk had never seen before. He could tell, however that he wasn't a nice man.

"Oh, you're finally awake," said the man. 

"Good. Now we can begin."

Frisk's eyes widened and then closed as he grunted in pain from a punch to the stomach.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you all.
> 
> Enjoy!

When you, Sans, and Papyrus arrived at the apartments, you all rushed inside and headed to the stairs. There wasn't any time to use the elevator. Once you reached the floor you lived on, you headed to your apartment and unlocked the door. Once inside, you immediately started rummaging around.

"um," Sans said, "what are you doing?"

"Looking for something," you said. 

Sans and Papyrus watched as you went to and fro looking for whatever it was you were looking for.

"Found it!" You exclaimed. You held up what you found.

Sans and Papyrus saw that it was a silver cellphone.

"where'd you get that?" Sans asked.

"Someone gave it to me," you answered. 

"so, you already have a cell phone."

"Well, yeah, but there's something about it that I don't like."

"and what would that be?"

"You're about to find out."

Knowing that HE had been the only one to call the cell phone, you went into the missed calls and selected the first one on the list.

The phone rang for two seconds before it was answered.

"So, you've decided to call me."

Craig. Hearing his voice made you want to puke.

"Where is Frisk?" You asked with definite anger in your voice.

"Frisk? Who is that? Never heard of them."

"Bullshit. You know what the fuck I'm talking about. Where's the kid?"

Sans, Flowey, and Papyrus watched in confusion as you yelled into the phone. Noticing their confusion, you put the phone on speaker.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that," Craig's voice rang out from the phone and around the apartment.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious little friend, would you?"

Sans' eyesockets widened upon hearing Craig's words.

"Where is he?" You angrily asked.

"Why, he's here with me, of course. In fact, we were having a nice little chat before you called."

Suddenly, you could cries coming from the other end.

There was a loud smacking sound.

"Shut up!" You heard Craig yell. 

"Frisk!" You called out. Another sound followed you calling out Frisk's name followed by another loud smacking sound.

"I said shut up you little bastard!"

"You piece of shit," you growled. "How dare you hit him."

Craig laughed. 

"It's not like you know where we are. What are you gonna do?"

You were steaming mad. In your rage, you threw the phone across the room. However, it was suddenly surrounded by a glowing, blue light and was floating in midair.

"Huh?" You let out a confused sound.

Turning around, you saw Sans with his right hand in the air. He was using his magic to hold the phone in place.

He waved his hand to himself, causing the phone to float to him. Once the phone was close enough, Sans spoke.

"hey, buddy," he said.

"Who is this?" Craig asked. 

"sans. sans the skeleton."

"So, you're a monster then?"

"that's right."

"What do you want?" Craig asked.

"you see, that's my friend you're slapping around there."

"And? Got a problem?" There was a hint of amusement in Craig's voice.

"i think you know the answer to that, pal"

"Who cares? It's not like you can do anything about it."

This guy really rattled Sans' bones.

"i'll tell you this, /Craig/," Sans said. "when i get my hands on you...Y O U ' R E G O N N A H A V E A B A D T I M E."

"Is that so?" Craig taunted.

"You're gonna have to find me first, freak."

Then, Craig hung up.

Sans was seething with rage. His grin was strained and he was gritting his teeth so hard, he thought they were gonna break.

He handed you the phone and started to walk out of your apartment.

"BROTHER?" Papyrus called after him. He didn't answer.

He keep walking to his, Papyrus', and Frisk's apartment.

He had some calls to make.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from Sans' POV.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sans burst through his shared apartment's front door. Flowey, had had been left behind by himself and was watching TV, looked up, startled.

"Oh, it's you, smiley trash bag," Flowey said when he realized it was Sans. Shortly after, you and Papyrus walked into the apartment.

"Oh, you two are here as well," Flowey said. You closed the door behind you and Papyrus and followed Papyrus as he followed Sans.

"Um, where's Frisk?" Flowey asked. The three of you ignored him.

Sans pulled out his cell phone and started to dial a number. He put the phone up to where his ear would be, if he had ears, and waited as the phone rang.

Shortly after, it stopped ringing as the person Sans called answered.

"Alphys," Sans said into the phone.

"H-hey Sans. Wh-what's up?" Alphys asked.

"we have a problem. a BIG problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Um, is anyone gonna tell me where Frisk is?" Flowey asked.

"Frisk. he, um, he's been...kidnapped," Sans told Alphys.

"What?!" Alphys exclaimed.

"What?!" Flowey screeched.

"Wh-when?! B-by who?!" Alphys asked.

"ever heard of that monster hating group?" 

"Y-you mean th-the H.A.F.F.? Y-yeah, everyone knows about them." Alphys gasped when she realized what Sans was trying to say.

"Y-you mean they...?"

"yeah. they took him," Sans confirmed. 

"Wh-when?" Alphys asked again. 

"a few hours ago, while he and Paps were at the supermarket."

On the other end, Alphys started to hyperventilate.

"Alph?" Sans heard Undyne call to Alphys in the background.

"Alph, babe, what's wrong? Who are you talking to?"

"Frisk's been kidnapped!" Alphys yelled to Undyne.

Undyne's loud voice resonated from the background.

"WHAT?! KIDNAPPED?!"

Suddenly, there was a shuffling sound and then Undyne's loud voice as she yelled into the phone.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"it's me, Undyne," Sans said.

"Sans? It's not true is it? Please tell me this is a joke."

Sans didn't answer.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god," Undyne started to freak out.

"calm down, Undyne. we know where they are."

"We?" Undyne questioned.

"me, Paps, and [Y/N]."

"You know where they are? For real?" Undyne sounded hopeful.

"well, we don't know /where/ they are, but we know who has them."

"Who?" 

"the H.A.F.F."

"You mean that monster hating group?!" Undyne asked.

"yeah."

"Then what are you just sitting around for?! Go out there and beat them up until they tell you where Frisk is!"

"believe me when I say that I would love nothing more than to give them a bad time, but-"

"But what?! They have Frisk! There's no telling what they're doing to him!"

Sans didn't respond.

"Fine then! If you won't do anything, I will!"

Then, Undyne hung up the phone.

Sans sighed and put his phone back into his pockets.

"Sans?" You said.

"come on, you two," Sans said. He started to head to the front door.

"BROTHER? WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Papyrus asked.

"to stop Undyne before she gets herself into trouble."

Sans exited the apartment, Papyrus right behind him.

You started to follow, but stopped when Flowey yelled at you.

"Don't you dare leave me here, human! Take me with you!"

Reluctantly, you picked up Flowey and rushed out of the the apartment after Sans and Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter was going to be about Craig and his background, but I decided to save it until tomorrow.
> 
> You guys are awesome, BTW. All these kudos and hits and comments.
> 
> Keep it up!☺


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look into Craig's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is a little bit of Craig's origin story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Craig delivered another punch to Frisk's stomach causing the ambassador of monsters to let out a loud groan which was soon found by wheezing. Frisk slouched forward, head held low as he tried to control his breathing.

Craig grinned at the sight. He admired the damage he'd done to Frisk's body. Bruises and cuts. A black eye. Hand prints from getting slapped. After all that, Frisk still had a fiery look of determination in his eyes.

Craig didn't understand. What was with this kid? 

Just then, an announcement came through the PA system of the hideout.

"Craig, the boss has requested you in their office. Hurry over there. Now."

Craig groaned. How dare they interrupt his fun?

Craig returned his attention to Frisk who was staring him down with a fierce look.

"Is that suppose to intimidate me?" Craig asked with a smirk.

"Ha! You don't scare me brat. Now, sit tight. I'll be back real soon."

Craig left the room and started to make his way through the building to the boss' office.

As he trekked his way there, Craig thought about how he came to be who he was and where he was now.

************

Craig had grown up in a very bad home. He never knew his mother. She left his father when Craig was just a baby. His father was an alcoholic. The only person who ever really cared about him was his older brother, Luis. Craig looked up to Luis and loved him more than anything in the world. As long as he had Luis, Craig felt as though his life would be fine.

Then one day, Luis got into an argument with his and Craig's father. Their father, being hammered as usual, took the argument to a violent place. The argument went from verbal to physically in a snap.

It was their father that threw the first punch. Luis was known to be a very violent person. Because of this, he punched back. An all out fight ensued. Craig was helpless and couldn't do anything as his father and brother beat each other senseless.

Luckily, a neighbor heard the commotion and called the cops. They showed up and immediately broke up the fight. Luis was quick to explain that it was his father that started the fight and the police carted him off to jail.

The next week, their father had returned home on bail from his mother.

He immediately kicked Luis out.

Luis went and packed up as much as he could carry. Before he left, he spoke to Craig one last time, telling him how much he loved him and that he may never see him again.

Then, he was gone.

Craig was left alone with his father who he knew wasn't fit to take care of him.

The beatings and rape started soon after. It would always happen when Craig's father was drunk. He'd been beaten by his father and then raped for hours until his father decided that he'd had enough. Craig would go and sit in the shower and cry, his sobbing muffled by the water hitting the tub.

Water couldn't make him feel any less dirty.

One day, Craig's father went out to the local bar.

He never came back.

Craig waited and waited and waited. But, no matter how long he waited, his father never returned.

He was sad at first. Sad that his so-called father had abandoned him. Weren't father's suppose to love their children?

Then, after realizing that he never had to deal with his father again, he smiled. He smiled and laughed and jumped around with extreme happiness.

He was free.

********

Craig arrived in front of the door to his boss' office. He knocked.

"Come in," called a voice from inside. Craig opened the door to the office and went in. 

"You needed me?" Craig said once he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Yes," said the boss. "Get the kid ready. It's time to send out our message."

Craig couldn't help the huge smile that stretched across his face.

"Right away, boss," he said.

He left the office and started to make his way back to Frisk's room.

"Now comes the fun part," he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept the boss gender-neutral until it's time to reveal who it is.
> 
> Who do you guys think the leader of the H.A.F.F. is?
> 
> Leave your answers in the comments.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the little bit of Craig's back story that I put in isn't all of it. There'll be more later.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Undyne fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you all.
> 
> Enjoy!

Thanks to Sans using one of his shortcuts, you, him, Papyrus, and Flowey were right outside of Undyne and Alphys' house. You all had showed up at precisely the right time too because Undyne was thundering down her driveway, magical blue spear in hand.

"Undyne, stop," Sans said, stepping in her path.

She stopped right in front of him.

"You think I'm just going to sit around while those prejudice assholes have Frisk?! No! They're gonna tell me where Frisk is or I'm gonna beat them up until they tell me!"

"But, what if they kill you?" You ask. "Haven't you been watching the news? They've been killing monsters left and right!"

"Then they deserve what I'm gonna give 'em, punk!" Undyne bellows. 

"Now, either you're gonna help me or you're gonna get out of my way!" Undyne started to stomp past Sans and continue on her way down driveway.

A wall of bones shot up out of the ground in front of her.

"Wha?" Undyne let out a startled gasp.

She whirled around, ponytail whipping around wildly.

"What the hell, Sans?!" She exclaimed.

"please, Undyne. just stop and think for a minute. do you really think that if you go out and beat up every member of the H.A.F.F. then they'll just tell you where Frisk is? violence is not the answer and you know that."

Undyne just growled. She turned back to the wall of bones and punched through it like it was nothing.

"I'm going, Sans," she said without turning around. "You will not stop me."

"i can try," Sans said, revving up his magic. Undyne sensed his magical buildup and turned to face him.

"What, you wanna fight?" She asked, sneering. Her razor sharp teeth glinted in the sunlight.

"You're a weakling, Sans! All you ever do is dodge!"

Sans just shrugs his shoulders.

Undyne just chuckles. Then she giggles. Then she laughs. Then she guffaws.

She laughs so hard that she starts crying.

Once she stops laughing, her face is serious.

"Okay, bonehead. Let's go."

Right when she said that, a razor tipped bone flew through the air at her. She dodged at the last second, barely getting out of the way before the bone hit her.

"I see you haven't changed," she says. "You always have to be the first one to attack." Her soul emerged from her chest. Sans' as well. Both were a dull, gray color.

Sans just shrugged.

"Alright then," Undyne says. "IT'S MY TURN!"

She raised her spear and ran full speed at Sans. Once in range, she swung the spear at him with all her might. Sans dodged effortlessly.

"looks like you missed me," he said.

Undyne sneered at him, her temper firing up. She swung her spear again. Sans easily dodged it. She quickly spun and jabbed at him with her spear. Sans hopped backwards.

"Stop dodging and fight back damn it!" Undyne yells. 

"okay," Sans says. He conjures up several bones and sends them flying at Undyne. Using her magic, Undyne conjures up a shield and blocks the them, sending them bouncing away.

"Ha!" She laughs. "Is that all you've got?!"

"nope," Sans says. He flicks his wrist. The bones Sans summoned straighten up and fly, full speed at Undyne.

"The hell?!" She exclaims. She raises her shield to block them, but isn't quick enough. The bones pelt her soul.

"how's that?" Sans taunts.

"You got lucky! It won't happen again!"

She throws her shield at Sans. His eyesockets widen. He dodges it.

"Ha! Got you now!" Undyne says. Sans whips his head up. Undyne is in the air, spear pointed straight down.

Sans is still able to dodge her attack, but her spear makes contact with his hoodie and rips it.

"that was pretty good," Sans says. "however, you still missed."

"What?! No I didn't!"

"yep. you only got my hoodie. see?" Sans shows Undyne the new hole in his hoodie.

"Impossible! There's no way you dodged it that fast!"

Sans just shrugs. Undyne yells. She runs at Sans. Sans prepares to dodge again. Right when Undyne is a few feet away from Sans, a wall of bones appear in front of her.

"What?!"

"huh?"

Both Sans and Undyne are confused. They look over to the rest of you. You and Flowey are behind Papyrus. Papyrus has a hand raised.

"Papyrus?" Undyne says. "What are you doing?!"

"I AM STOPPING THIS FOOLISHNESS!" Papyrus yells. "THIS IS NOT GOING TO HELP US GET FRISK BACK!"

"But Papy-" Undyne starts.

"NO! SANS IS RIGHT, UNDYNE. VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER. THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY TO GO ABOUT THIS."

Undyne stares at him a few seconds before dispersing her magic, making her spear disappear. Papyrus disperses his magic, making the wall of bones disappear.

"HAVE YOU BOTH CALMED DOWN?" Papyrus asked.

"been calm the whole time, bro," Sans says.

Papyrus looks at Undyne.

"UNDYNE?"

"Tch. Yeah, I'm calm," she says.

"GOOD. NOW APOLOGIZE."

"Sorry." Undyne says, crossing her arms.

"NOW HUG."

"Hell n-"

"I SAID HUG!"

Undyne rushes over to Sans and picks him up into a hug.

"THERE WE GO." Undyne puts Sans down.

"Okay, now that you're both done wasting time," Flowey pipes up, "can we go back to looking for Frisk?"

"Flowey's right," you say.

Undyne and Sans look at each other. Then, they look away from each other.

"Whatever."

"okay."

"Good," you say. "Now where should we-?"

Just then, Alphys comes running out of the house.

"E-everyone, q-quick! Come inside!"

"Alph? What's wrong?" Undyne asks, running up the driveway. The rest of you follow.

"I-its Frisk!" Alphys says.

"H-he's on TV!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

You, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Flowey, and Sans were all in the girls' living room watching the TV. A news report marked urgent was being broadcasted on the local news channel.

"Special news bulletin!" The anchorwoman on TV says. "As we reported last week, 8 year old monster ambassador, Frisk, had gone missing. It has now been confirmed that local monster hating group, the H.A.F.F., is responsible for the sudden disappearance."

You also were silent as the news woman spoke.

"Just moments ago," the news woman continues, "we received a video from the H.A.F.F. Take a look." The camera cuts away from the newswoman and to an image of two people. One if them is most definitely Frisk, tied to a chair and bruised all over. The other person you recognize instantly.

"Oh my god," Alphys says.

The video starts to play. 

"Hello Ebott," says THAT voice. The voice of your nightmares. 

"Who the hell is that?" Undyne asks. 

"Craig," is all you say.

Undyne looks over at you before the video continues, drawing her attention back to the TV.

"My name is Craig," Craig says, placing his hand on his chest. "But I'm sure that what you all care about is this little guy here." Craig puts a hand on Frisk's shoulder. Frisk tries to shake it off, but Craig tightens his grip.

"This is a message to all of you monsters out there. Leave the surface and return to the underground where you belong. If you don't, well..." Craig snaps his fingers. The sound of a door opening is heard and then two big men walk on camera.

"These are my friends, Gil and Al. Boys, why don't you give our audience at home a little demonstration?"

"With pleasure," says one of the big guys. Craig steps out of the way as he approaches Frisk. The man then proceeds to deliver a hefty punch to Frisk's stomach. Frisk let's out a wheezing gasp. The man punches Frisk again, this time in the chest. The wind is knocked out him and he doubles over as much as he can.

"That's enough, Gil. Al?"

Gil takes a step back as Al steps forward. He reels back and...

SMACK!

He slaps Frisk, hard, across the face. Frisk's head is turned from the force of the slap. Al slaps him again. Frisk's head turns in the opposite direction.

"Okay, Al. You can stop." 

Al steps away from Frisk. 

"Heed my warning. You freaks go the hell back to where you came from. As for you monster lovers, figure out who's side you're on or end up like this boy and that fashion designer."

The video ends and the camera cuts back to the newswoman. Undyne turns off the TV.

Everyone is silent. No one says a word. Suddenly, Undyne roars and duplexes the couch.

"Un-Undyne!" Alphys exclaims.

"Jesus Christ!" You say.

"I-I'm sorry," Undyne says. "It's just...who the fuck does that guy think he is?!"

Sans looks over at you. It's obvious that he wants you to explain to everyone who Craig is.

So, you do.

"Um, listen everyone. There's something I have to tell you," you say. You put Flowey down on the girls coffee table.

"I-is it about that man?" Alphys asks.

"Y-yeah. It's about Craig."

"Well, get to talkin'!" Undyne yells. "Or else, you'll be the next thing I suplex!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

Meanwhile, at the local police station, the local police are hard at work. Male and female police officers ran this way and that, carrying out orders from the police sergeant.

"Someone find out where that video was broadcasted from! Get more officers on the streets! Bring in more of those H.A.F F. scumbags! There's been too many murders! We can't let any more happen!"

"Sergeant Weathers!" A young, female police officer runs up.

"Yes? What is it?" Sergeant Weathers asks. 

"You have a phone call at the front desk. It's the monster queen."

"Toriel? Thank you, officer. Continue with your duties."

"Yes ma'am!" The officer runs off. Sergeant Weathers makes her way to the front desk. Sergeant Weathers has been friends with Toriel for a long time. The first time the two of them met, Sergeant Weathers had been responding to a breaking and entering at Toriel's house. Toriel had been very thankful that Sergeant Weathers had arrived on time. They've been friends ever since.

As Sergeant Weathgers approaches the front desk, an officer hands the receiver of the phone to her.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Christina."

"Toriel. How are you? Feeling any better?"

"Oh, yes. I'm getting better with each passing day. The doctors tell me that I'll be up and about in a week."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes. But, that's not why I have called."

"Yes, I know. It's about Frisk. I promise you, we are doing everything we can to locate him."

"I have no doubt that you are doing your best. It's just that...after seeing that video..."

Sergeant Weathers frowns heavily. The video from the news. Seeing those evil men beat up on such a sweet child gave her a stomach ache.

"I know how you feel, Toriel. Those assholes will get what's coming to them."

"I should hope so, but do watch your language, dear."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. Anyway, back to why I called."

"You mean, it's not about Frisk?"

"That is part of the reason why I called, yes, but there another reason."

"What is it?"

"Please hear me out. I know some people that could help you with your search. They are really good friends of mine."

"I don't know, Toriel. Bringing in civilians on this case may not be a good idea. Innocent lives have already been lost."

"Yes, I know. However, the people I speak of aren't the type to just sit around when they have been wronged. And one of them has history with that man from the video."

"Man? You mean that Craig fellow?"

"Yes."

"Who is this person you're talking about?"

"You know of the fashion designer that was admitted to the hospital recently?"

"You mean (your mother's name)? Yes, I heard. Very saddening. She makes such good clothes too. Wait, you mean...?"

"Yes, I do. The person I speak of is her child. She told me some rather...saddening things about their childhood."

Toriel recalls what your mother told her and repeats it to Sergeant Weathers.

"My goodness! Poor kid. Such a horrible childhood."

Toriel hums in agreement on the other end.

"So Christina? Will you let my friends assist you in this case?"

Sergeant Weathers really didn't want to. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if more innocent people got hurt. But, she couldn't say no to Toriel. Besides, if Toriel trusted these people enough to suggest them then, maybe they could be of assistance.

"Okay. They can assist in the case."

"Fantastic! I will give them a call and tell them."

"Tell them to come to the police station."

"Will do. Goodbye!"

Toriel hangs up. Sergeant Weathers sighs and puts down the receiver.

"Okay, everyone!" She yells. The officers in the station stop to give her their attention.

"We're about to get some new recruits. They've been suggested by the queen of monsters herself. That means we will give them any info they need. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" The officers say in unison. They resume with their work.

"I hope you're right about these people, Toriel," Sergeant Weathers thinks to herself.

She soon walks off to assist in pinpointing the H.A.F.F.'s broadcasting location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Christina Weathers, police sergeant of the EPD!
> 
> I figured a new character wouldn't hurt. Thus, Sergeant Weathers was born.
> 
> What do you guys think of her? 
> 
> Leave your opinions in the comments!
> 
> See you guys tomorrow for another chapter!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

"And that's pretty much it." 

You had just finished telling, and telling again in Sans' case, everyone about your childhood. Everyone stared at you, shocked. Even Sans felt surprised and he'd already heard it before. It was a few seconds before the silence was broken by Alphys.

"Th-that's horrible!" She exclaims. "Wh-who would do something like that to a child?"

"You'd be surprised," you say. "There are lots of bad people out there. Not all humans are nice. But, I think you guys have that figured out by now."

"Anyway," Flowey says impatiently, "can we get back to looking for Frisk?"

"that's not very nice," Sans says. "[Y/N] opens up to us and that's all you have to say?"

"It's okay Sans," you say. "Flowey is right. We should focus how figuring out where Frisk is being held."

"It'd be easy to find out if you guys would just let me go crack a few H.A.F.F. skulls!" Undyne says, punching her right hand into her left palm.

"WE HAVE ALREADY GONE OVER THIS, UNDYNE," Papyrus says. "IF WE WANT TO GET FRISK BACK, WE HAVE TO   
DO IT SOME OTHER WAY!"

"How though?!" Undyne says. "It's so frustrating to just sit around and talk!"

You agreed with her on that. You hated not being able to take action. Who knows what the H.A.F.F. is doing to Frisk?

"i know how you feel," Sans says. "but, we don't even know where to start."

Just then, Sans' cell phone rings. He pulls it out of his shorts pocket and answers it.

"hello? oh, hey Tori. what's up? what? the police station? why? well, okay, if you say so. talk to you later."

Sans hangs up his phone and puts it back in his pocket.

"W-what did Toriel want?" Alphys asks. 

"she wants us to go to the police station."

"What?" You say. "Why?" 

Sans shrugs. "she wouldn't tell me. said that we'd have to go and find out."

"Maybe it's about Frisk!" Undyne exclaims. 

"we'll find out when we get there. let's go."

************  
After arriving at the police station, your group is immediately treated by a tall, blond woman in a uniform standing outside the front door.

"You're here," she says.

"Who are you?" You ask.

"I am Sergeant Weathers of the EPD. I've been expecting you all. Toriel told me that you all would be able to help us."

"you know Tori?" Sans asks. 

Sergeant Weathers nods. "We've been friends for a while. Come inside. We can talk some more then." She turns around and walks inside.

************

"Hey boss, it's me, Gil."

"Gil. What have you to report?"

"Those freaks and that human you know just went into the the police station."

"Really? Interesting. Keep watching for when they come back out and report back."

"Yes sir."

Craig puts down his walkie talkie. He's once again inside Frisk's room.

"It would seem that those foolish friends of yours have gone to the police for help," he says. Frisk glares up at him through his good eye.

"They actually think that the pigs will be able to help. They're wrong."

Frisk continued to stare.

"Anyway," Craig says, cracking his knuckles, "let's get back to it, shall we?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for you all.
> 
> Enjoy!

You and the others follow Sergeant Weathers into the police station. 

"Follow me," she says. She starts to head to the back of the station. You all follow as she leads you all to the break room. As you all step in, you see a police officer of average height, about 5' 6", with short red hair standing in front of a coffee maker. 

"Hello, Officer Quinn," Sergeant Weathers says. He turns around. In his hand his a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Oh, Sergeant. Hello there," he says. You take notice of his thick, Irish accent. He eyes you and the others.

"Who are these people?" He asks.

"They're friends of the monster queen, Toriel," Sergeant Weathers answers.

"ex monster queen actually," Sans corrects.

"Oh, yes, that's right. Sorry."

Sans just shrugs.

"Everyone, this is Officer Christopher Quinn," Sergeant Weathers says.

"I'm [Y/N]," you say.

"sans."

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"U-um I'm Alphys."

"And I'm Undyne!"

You look down at Flowey, who you are holding in your hands. 

"What?" He says.

You stare at him expectantly.

"Ugh! I'm Flowey. There, you happy?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Officer Quinn says. "Why are you all here?"

"They're going to help us with the located the H.A.F.F. and the monster ambassador," Sergeant Weathers explains. "It was Toriel's idea."

"Is that so?" Officer Quinn asks. "Well, that's good. Having more people around helping out makes it easier. We still haven't been able to figure out where the H.A.F.F. has been broadcasting from."

"Well, it's a good thing we're here!" Undyne exclaims. "It just so happens that we have someone that could help you with that!"

"Really?" Sergeant Weathers asks. "Who?"

Undyne reaches down and picks Alphys up. 

"Her!" Undyne says. Alphys blushes.

"Can you really help?" Officer Quinn asks.

"Of course she can! Back in the underground, she was an expert on stuff like that! She even built a robot!" Undyne says.

"A robot? You mean...?"

"M-mettaton. Y-yep, I built him," Alphys says as Undyne places her back on the floor.

"Really?! I love Mettaton! He's my favorite!" Sergeant Weathers says. "Do you think I could get an autograph?"

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus says. "THAT IS, WHEN HE IS DONE WITH HIS TOUR AND RETURNS TO EBOTT. I'LL ASK HIM FOR YOU!"

"Would you? That be great!" Sergeant Weathers says.

She clears her throat.

"Anyway, Alphys. If you really can help with pinpointing the H.A.F.F.'s location, then that'd be super. We'd be able to get the jump on them then!"

"I-I guess I c-could help," Alphys says, twiddling her thumbs.

"Great!" Sergeant Weathers exclaims. "Officer Quinn, could you take her to Communications? Inform them that she'll be helping them."

"Can do, ma'am," says Officer Quinn. He turns to Alphys.

"Follow me please," he says to her. She nods and follows him as he walks out of the break room.

After they leave, Sergeant Weathers turns to the rest of you.

"What about us?" Undyne asks. "What can we do?" 

"Hmm," Sergeant Weathers hums. "You look pretty strong, Undyne. What do you say to helping out the officers on the streets with bringing any members of H.A.F.F.?"

"I say hell yeah!" Undyne exclaims.

"Excellent. Go to the front desk and tell them that you'll be helping out with that."

"Roger that!" Undyne says. She rushes out of the break room.

"WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF US?" Papyrus asks.

"Well, can you cook?" Sergeant Weathers asks. "The officers need to be energized while they're on the job."

"COOKING? IT IS MY BEST SKILL! I AM VERY GOOD AT MAKING SPAGHETTI!"

"Then you'll be on kitchen duty. Head on over there."

"I WILL GET THERE POST HASTE!" Papyrus says. He bounds out of the break room.

"As for the rest of you," Sergeant Weathers says, "we don't have enough people taking calls."

"say no more, Sergeant," Sans says. "we can handle it." You look at Sans, surprised that he'd jump at the chance to do work.

"Good. Follow me. I'll take you to Dispatch." Sergeant Weathers leaves the break room. You and Sans follow.

"That's unlike you Sans," you say as you and he follow Sergeant Weathers.

"what do you mean?" Sans asks.

"You never volunteer to do work."

"They're right," Flowey says. "I always thought you were a lazy, old bag of bones."

"this is different. those people have Frisk. the cops need all the help they can get to save him and take down H.A.F.F. "

You look at Sans. There's a strong look of determination etched on his face. You felt the same way.

If helping the police would help get Frisk back and stop Craig and H.A.F.F. then you'd do whatever they asked of you.

It was imperative that the H.A.F.F., and Craig, be brought to justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if I get anything wrong. I'm not really well versed in the world of law enforcement.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a new chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Here we are," Sergeant Weathers says as she approaches a door. Said door is mostly made of wood, save for a window near the top. On the window, the word "Dispatch" is spelt out in black, blocky letters.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the person in charge," Sergeant Weathers says. She opens the door for you and Sans. The two of you step inside the room. The room is huge. All over the room, several different men and women are sat at their own desks, an earpiece in one ear, answering different phone calls.

Sergeant Weathers steps up behind you and Sans and puts a hand on each of your shoulders.

"Amazing, isn't it?" She asks. "All these men and women answering people's calls for help."

"It is pretty amazing," you say as you continue to take in the room.

"I'm glad you think so because now and your friend here will be a part of it," Sergeant Weathers says. She pats your and Sans' shoulders.

"Okay, enough sightseeing," she says. "Follow me." She walks past you and Sans and heads toward the very back of the room. You and Sans follow, continuously looking around at everything. When you all reach the back of the room, Sergeant Weathers stops in front of a door to a room. She knocks on it.

"Yes, come in," says a deep voice from inside. Sergeant Weathers opens the guy,r and walk inside. You and Sans follow.

"Hello, Bertram," Sergeant Weathers says. In the room, sitting behind a desk, is a man. He's a little bit on the heavyset side, similar to Santa Claus. As a matter of fact, he kind of looks like Santa Claus. 

"Oh, Sergeant Weathers! Hello! What kind I do for you today?"

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," Sergeant Weathers says. She steps to the side. Bertram's eyes immediately fall on you, Sans, and Flowey.

"Hello, there," he says.

"Sans and [Y/N], this is Bertram Richards. Everyone here calls him Bertram.Bertram, this is Sans," Sergeant Weathers gestures to Sans, who waves lazily, "and [Y/N]," she gestures to you. You wave as well.

Flowey clears his throat.

"Oh, sorry about that little guy," Sergeant Weathers says. "And this is Flowey."

"It's wonderful to meet you all," Bertram says. 

"Bertram here is in charge of Dispatch," Sergeant Weathers explains.

"That's me," Bertram says. "Darn well good at it too. Hahaha!"

"A friend of mine suggested that we let them and their friends assist in taking down the H.A.F.F.," Sergeant Weathers says to Bertram.

"Is that so?" Bertram says. He stands up from his seat and walks around his desk.

"Yes. I assume you know Toriel?" Sergeant Weathers asks.

"The monster queen?" Bertram asks.

"Ex monster queen actually, and yes that's her."

"Mmmmm," Bertram hums. He looks you, Sans, and Flowey over.

"Hey! What are you staring at?" Flowey snaps.

"Flowey!" You exclaim.

"Hahaha! It's quite alright, child. He's got spunk. Anyway, I take it that you all have come to help with the shortage of Dispatch employees?" Bertram asks.

"Yes, sir," you say. "If that's okay."

"Of course it is! If you're going to help take down that despicable group of horrid people then you're more than welcome!" Bertram say merrily. "And please, call me Bertram."

"So, they can have a temporary job here in Dispatch?" Sergeant Weathers asks.

"Yes, indeed they can!" Bertram says.

"Great! I'll leave them with you then," Sergeant Weathers says. 

"They'll be in capable hands," Bertram says.

Sergeant Weathers opens the door and exits, leaving you, Sans, and Flowey alone with Bertram.

"Now then, if you would all follow me, I'll get the three of you set up!"


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been redone because what it originally had in it was stupid.

"911, what's your emergency?"

You were sitting at your desk in Dispatch at the moment answering yet another 911 call. Flowey sat on the desk beside the computer and watched. Unfortunately, Bertram had decided that you and Flowey should share a desk. This meant, because there was no way for Flowey to wear an earpiece, you had to use an old phone with a receiver.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I can't understand you. What's your emergency?"

"There's a robbery going on at the local bank! Please send help! The robbers have guns and they're holding people hostage!"

"Calm down ma'am. Where are you right now?"

"Outside of the bank. There's a huge crowd of people gathered."

"Don't worry ma'am. The police are on their way."

"Thank goodness! Tell them to get here quickly!" The woman hangs up.

You call up to the front desk and inform them of the woman's call. They tell you that they'll send officers quickly.

You hang the phone up and wait for the next call.

 

"This is boring!" Flowey says. "Why can't I answer the phone?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because the last time I let you do that, you told the person calling to deal with their own problems and hung up in their face!"

"It's not my fault you humans are too chicken to solve your own problems," Flowey says.

"Not every problem can be solved by yourself," you say.

"Whatever," Flowey says.

The phone rings again. You pick it up and answer it.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"The H.A.F.F. is attacking!

Your hold on the receiver tightens. 

"Where are they right now?" You ask the man on the phone.

"Outside the movie theater! There's a movie premiere going on right now. They just showed up and started shooting!"

Damn them! There were innocent people at that theater! They've got some nerve doing this in a public place like that.

"How many of them are there, sir?" You ask. 

"I-I don't know! I didn't get a chance to look! They started shooting immediately after they showed up!"

"The police are on their way."

"Hurry!" 

Right before the call ends, you hear gunshots in the background. Then, the call ends abruptly.

You immediately dial the front desk and inform them of the situation. Officers are quickly sent out.

You put the receiver back on the hook. You sit back in your seat.

"What? What happened?" Flowey asks.

"Th-the H.A.F.F. They're attacking the movie theater."

"What?! Really?!" 

You nod. All of a sudden, you were low on energy.

"I-I think I need to take a break." You get up from your seat and start to leave the room.

"Hey, wait! What if the phone rings?!" Flowey calls after you.

"Answer it!" You call back. "And do it right!"

You leave Dispatch and head straight to the break room. When you get there, you find Sans seated at the table.

"Sans?" You say. He looks up from the cup of coffee he has.

"oh, it's you, kid. what's up?"

"You taking a break too?" You ask. You sit at the table across from him.

"yeah. i got some calls from people about H.A.F.F."

"Same here," you say. You sigh. You fold your arms and lay them and your head on the table.

Silence settles on the room. Neither of you say anything for a while.

"Sans," you say, finally breaking the silence.

"mmm?" He hums.

"When do you think this'll end?"

"what do you mean?" Sans asks.

You raise your head and look at him.

"I mean having to deal with H.A.F.F. It gets so tiresome, doesn't it? Don't you wish it could be over?"

It's Sans who sighs this time.

"yeah, kid, i do. i really do. but, it's not over. it can't end. not until we get Frisk back and H.A.F.F. pays for everything they've done."

You don't say anything. Instead, you think about Sans words.

'pays for what they've done'. Considering all the rotten things that they've done, they certainly have a lot to pay for.

Just then, Sergeant Weathers comes rushing into the break room. She looks extremely worried.

You and Sans stand up.

"What is it? What's wrong?" You ask.

"It's the H.A.F.F. They're outside."

"What?! Seriously?!" You ask.

Sergeant Weathers nods.

"what do they want?" Sans asks.

Sergeant Weathers points directly at you.

Your eyes widen.

"Th-they want me?"


	42. Chapter 42

You, Sans, and Sergeant Weathers are now standing in the front of the station lobby, with everyone else, looking outside. Outside of the building, a large group of humans had gathered. Like Sergeant Weathers had said, they were members of H.A.F.F. They had weapons galore as well. Guns, knives, you name it.

"This is just like the apartment complex," you say. You searched the crowd outside for Craig. You didn't see him. Of course he wouldn't show his face out in public, especially after what he had done in that video on the news.

"Apartment complex?" Sergeant Weathers asks.

"you know about the monster apartments, right?" Sans asks her.

"Yeah. Some humans live there too. Why?"

"a few days ago, a crowd like the one outside had gathered outside those apartments."

"What had happened?" Sergeant Weathers asks.

"Nothing really," you say, eyes still on the crowd outside. It was hard to believe that they were there for you. Then again, they worked for Craig so, it, at the same time, wasn't so hard to believe.

"they had just stood outside yelling and screaming profanities. after they got tired of that, they simply left," Sans says, picking up where you left off.

"It won't end that way this time by the looks of it," you say.

"Why's that?" Sergeant Weathers asks.

"Well, they're here for me. They won't leave until the get me."

"well, they're gonna be there for a long time," Sans says. "they ain't getting you."

"Then what are we gonna do?" You ask. "Who knows what they'll do."

"Whatever they decide to do," Sergeant Weathers says, "they won't get the chance. All officers, listen up!"

Every officer in earshot gives the Sergeant their attention.

"Those scumbags outside are here for something they most definitely won't be getting. That won't stop them from trying to take it. Get your guns and get ready. Any of those assholes make one wrong move, feed 'em some lead."

The officers run off to get their guns. Sergeant Weathers pulls out her handgun.

"Don't worry," she says to you. "We won't let the take you."

You continue to look at the crowd.

Suddenly, one of the people, a woman, is handed something. She holds it up. It's a megaphone.

"All right, pigs!" She yells into the megaphone. "You give us the person named [Y/N] and nobody gets hurt!"

"Someone get me a megaphone!" Sergeant Weathers commands. Officer Quinn runs up and hands her a megaphone. 

"I need a few officers to come with me," she says.

Several officers step forward.

"We'll be going outside to talk with these dirtbags. Follow me."

Sergeant Weathers and the officers go outside and stand in a line in front of the station.

You see as she holds up her megaphone and speaks into it.

"May I help you?" She asks.

"You heard what I said!" The H.A.F.F. woman says into her megaphone. "Give us this [Y/N] person now or we pump you and everyone in that station full of holes!"

"And why should we cooperate with a bunch of dirty thugs and criminals?" Sergeant Weathers asks.

"Why?" The woman parrots. "Because if you don't, we'll just kill you and take them!"

"You'd have to get past us first," say Sergeant Weathers.

"I'm not afraid to kill a cop!" Yells a random man from the crowd.

The rest of the crowd roars in agreement.

Meanwhile, inside the station, you start to feel uneasy.

"This isn't going well," you say. "Those people are stubborn."

Sans is silent as he stands next to you looking outside. 

"Sans?" You say. He stays silent.

Then suddenly, he starts to head to the doors.

"Sans! Wait! Don't go out there!" You call after him.

He ignores you and heads outside. He sidles on up next to Sergeant Weathers.

"hey, Sergeant," he says. "let me see that megaphone."

"Sans? What are you doing out here? It's dangerous! Go back inside!"

"just give me the megaphone."

"Why? What are you going to say?"

Sans just holds out his hand. Reluctantly, Sergeant Weathers places the megaphone in his boney hand.

"thank you," he says. He holds the megaphone up to his mouth.

"hello, there," he says, addressing the H.A.F.F. crowd.

"Who the hell are you?" Asks the megaphone woman.

"just some monster," Sans says.

"A monster? What do you want?"

"simple. i want all you sorry excuses for people to get out of here."

"What did you say, freak?!" Says another woman.

"You wanna die?!"

"Dust him! Dust him!"

"Yeah, dust that freak!"

Sans simply grins. His left eyesocket starts to glow while his other eyesocket is empty.

"The hell are you doing?" Asks the woman with megaphone. Sans simply points up. The entire crowd looks.

Floating above them is a giant floating cow skull. It's mouth is open. Magic is shooting around in its open mouth. 

"i'll ask one more time. get out of here. if you don't, you'll all have a very bad time."

The crowd of people looks slightly intimidated. However, they stay put.

"no? okay, then." The giant skull starts to charge up. This scares the crowd. The immediately scatter, each person running in a random direction. Sans watches with amusement as they run around like frightened ants. When the last of the people are gone, the cow skull disappears.

Sans' eyesockets go back to normal.

"that solves that," he says. He turns to Sergeant Weathers, hands her the megaphone, and goes back into the station.


	43. Chapter 43

"Sans!" You say as Sans reenters the police station.

"yo," is all he says.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" You ask him.

"huh? what do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you go outside? Those people could have gotten trigger happy and blew you away!"

"but, they were here to take you," Sans says. 

"I know that, but that doesn't mean you risk getting killed to protect me!"

Sans looks like a dog that's been scolded for peeing on its masters rug. He hadn't thought of that. All he wanted was to protect you.

"i'm sorry," Sans says. He looks down at the floor.

You suddenly feel bad for scolding him.

"It's okay. I'm flattered that you did that for me. Just, don't make it a habit okay? I like having you around."

Sans looks up and meets your eyes. His face is turning a deep blue. Had he heard you right? You like having him around?

Just then, Sergeant Weathers walks back into the station.

"You two okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just a little shaken up," you answer.

Sergeant Weathers nods.

"Okay everyone! Back to work!" Everyone in the station immediately begin to move, quickly resuming with what they had been doing before H.A.F.F. had showed up.

"Sergeant!" Someone calls out. 

You and Sans watch as a male officer, looking to be in his early to mid twenties, runs up.

"Officer King," Sergeant Weathers says. 

"We've just returned from the movie theater," says Officer King.

"What's the news?" Sergeant Weathers asks.

"Not good. Some people got hurt in the gunfire. Some monsters died as well."

Sergeant Weathers sighs.

"Is there any good news?" She asks hopefully.

"Yes. We were able to capture the people responsible for the shooting. They're members H.A.F.F "

"Good work, officer. Bring them in."

Officer King nods. He rushes back to the station doors.

"Bring 'em in!" He yells outside. Shortly after, two men are brought in, handcuffed, by police officers.

"Take them to the holding cells. I'll interrogate them later," says Sergeant Weathers.

"Yes ma'am," says one of the officers. They lead them away toward the holding cells. As they pass, one of them notices you and Sans.

"You pigs getting help from those freaks now?" He says. He grins and shakes his head. "How saddening. Betraying your own kind to work with a bunch of freaks."

"Shut it," says Officer King. "Keep it moving."

You, Sans, and Sergeant Weathers watch as the two men are carted off to the holding cells.

Sergeant Weathers sighs again.

"Sorry you had to hear that," she says as she turns to you and Sans. 

"it's fine," Sans says, shrugging. "i hear stuff like that a lot. anyway, [Y/N] and I will be getting back to work. if you need us you where to find us." Sans starts heading off toward Dispatch.

You wave at Sergeant Weathers and follow. She watches as the two of you make your way to Dispatch and then walks off to prepare for interrogating the two new prisoners.


	44. Chapter 44

"Okay boys, I have some questions. You're gonna answer them."

Sergeant Weathers sits in one of the station's interrogation room. Across from her at a table are the two new prisoners. Officer Quinn stands by her side.

"We might," says one of the men, "if you let us go."

Sergeant Weathers squints her eyes.

"Let's start with some easy questions," she says, ignoring what the man says.

"You two got names?" She asks.

"Yeah, we got names," says the other man. "Why should we tell them to you?"

Sergeant Weathers stares at them for a bit.

"You two are looking at a lot of jail time for that stunt of yours at the theater. If you cooperate, you might get a few years, maybe one or two, knocked of your sentences."

One of the men just grins. It's a smug grin.

"Something funny?" Officer Quinn asks.

Both men look up at him.

"No, sir," one says mockingly. "Not at all."

"Tell her your names," Officer Quinn demands.

The two men stared at him for a few seconds before directing their attention back to the Sergeant

"Paul," says one man.

"Luke," says the other.

"Good. Was that so hard?" Sergeant Weathers taunts. Paul and Luke scowl at her.

"Now," Sergeant Weathers says, "where's the H.A.F.F. hideout?" She knew there was no point in asking because Alphys was working on finding that out at the moment. However, she decided to ask just in case Alphys couldn't do it.

"We certainly won't be telling you that," says Paul.

"Why's that?" Sergeant Weathers asks. 

"The boss'll have our heads if we tell you that," Luke responds.

"This boss of yours," says Sergeant Weathers, "who might they be?"

"Can't tell you that either," says Luke.

"Can you at least tell me what they're like?"

"They're a real nasty person. Hates monsters with a fiery passion," Paul answers.

"How come?" Asks Officer Quinn.

Both men shrug.

"Don't know," says Paul. "They never tell anyone. They don't like talking about their past."

"You keep calling your boss 'they'", Sergeant Weathers says. "How come?"

"No one is supposed to know who they are or what gender they are except for members of H.A.F.F.," Paul says.

"Why all the mystery?"

Paul shrugs. "I guess it's just they're personality."

Sergeant Weathers had run out of questions. She hadn't learned anything important or helpful.

"Take them back to their cells, Quinn," she commands.

"Right away, ma'am."

Officer Quinn walks around the table and makes Paul and Luke stand up. Then, he pushes them out of the door to the interrogation room and off to the holding cells.

Sergeant Weathers sighs. This was getting tiresome. She was tired of having to deal with these evil people. She couldn't give up though. Not until it was over. 

Sergeant Weathers looks down at her watch. It was lunchtime.

She leaves the interrogation room and makes her way to the cafeteria.


	45. Chapter 45

You, Sans, and Flowey sit at one of the several tables in the police station's cafeteria. Alphys, according to Sans, had decided to skip lunch and Undyne was still out on the streets rounding up members of H.A.F.F. So, it was just the three of you.

"So Sans," you say.

"mmm?"

"Papyrus is the one cooking lunch right?"

"that's what he told me while i was on my way here."

"Oh no," Flowey groans. "Your brother is the one making lunch? His cooking is practically inedible!"

"well, either you eat it or starve."

"I'd rather starve."

"just kidding. my bro'll insist you eat no matter how many times you say no."

Flowey groans.

Just then, Sergeant Weathers walks into the cafeteria.

"Hey, Sergeant!" You call out to her. "Over here!" You wave can arm in the air. Sergeant Weathers makes her way across the cafeteria and sits at the table with the three of you.

"Hey everyone," she sighs.

"you okay?" Sans asks. She nods.

"How'd the interrogation go?" You ask.

She sighs again. 

"Not well, then," you say.

"I wasn't able to get any useful info from either of those men. Besides their names, that is."

"names?" Sans asks.

"Paul and Luke is what they said their names were. I asked them questions about the H.A.F.F. and their boss, but they stayed silent about that." Sergeant Weathers folds her arms on the table.

"Do you know if Alphys has made any progress?" You ask.

Sergeant Weathers shakes her head. "I haven't spoken to her again yet. She hasn't come out of Communications."

"Where are Paul and Luke now?"

"Officer Quinn took them back to the holding cells. He should be joining us sooner or later."

You and Sans continue to talk with Sergeant Weathers until Papyrus comes busting out of the kitchen.

"ATTENTION HUMANS!" He yells. Everyone halts what they're doing to give him their attention.

"LUNCH IS READY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE SPAGHETTI!" Several cooks come out of the kitchen and begin to serve steaming hot plates of spaghetti. Papyrus serves your table's spaghetti himself and plops himself down next to Sans.

"HELLO BROTHER! HUMANS! FLOWEY!"

"Hi Papyrus," you say, "how has your day been going?"

"IT HAS BEEN WONDERFUL, FRIEND! THE COOKING HUMANS AND I MADE SPAGHETTI FOR EVERYONE!"

You look down at your helping of spaghetti. It looks surprisingly normal. There doesn't seem to be any glitter in it. It looks properly cooked as well. You pick up your fork and stab the spaghetti. You twirl some of it around the fork and pick it up. You hold it up. After giving is one more look over, you open your mouth and put it in.

The taste surprises you.

"Papyrus," you say," this is delicious!"

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Papyrus boasts. "IT IS MY SPECIALTY AFTER ALL!"

You scoop up more spaghetti and eat it. Everyone else follows suit and dig in. Even Flowey eats.

Soon, everyone in the cafeteria is done eating. The cooks come back around and pick up the plates.

"That was surprisingly good," Flowey says.

You nod. 

As you and the others start leaving the cafeteria, Alphys rushes in. 

"We did it!" She exclaims. "We found it!"

"Found what?" You ask.

"The H.A.F.F. hideout! We found it!"


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a very short chapter today.
> 
> Super sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it still.

"You're serious?! You actually found their hideout?!" 

Sergeant Weathers can't hide her joy.

"Y-yeah," Alphys says, "it t-took a while, but I managed to do it."

"This is excellent news!" Sergeant Weathers exclaims. "Good work, Alphys!" 

Alphys blushes. Sergeant Weathers turns to the rest of cafeteria.

"All right everyone, listen up! Thanks to Alphys, we have the location of the H.A.F.F. hideout!"

"Really?"

"Amazing!"

"That was fast!"

"Who'll be going?"

"i think that'll be my group," Sans says.

"Your group? Why?" Sergeant Weathers asks.

"because, they have Frisk. Frisk was, and still is, my responsibility. if anyone should go save him, it should be me and my group."

"I'll have to agree with Sans on that," says a voice from behind you all. Everyone looks to see who it is.

"Undyne!" Alphys says. She runs over to her and is swept into her arms.

"Hey babe."

You hear Alphys gasp.

"Un-undyne, you're hurt!"

You look to see what Alphys is referring to. Theirs a long and deep looking cut on Undyne's right arm.

"Don't worry about it, Alph. I'll eat some monster food and it'll heal." Undyne puts Alphys down.

"Anyway, Sans is right. We should be the ones to get Frisk back."

Sergeant Weathers looks over your group. She sighs.

"Okay, I can tell that you all won't take no for an answer. I'll let you guys go on one condition."

"what is it?" Asks Sans.

"You let the police assist you in the rescue. It'll be myself, Officer King, and Officer Quinn."

Sans stares at her for a bit. He really wants to say no, but can't bring himself to do it.

"alright, you can help. but, leave saving Frisk to us."

Sergeant Weathers nods.

"Okay, you all get ready and I'll meet you outside." She leaves the cafeteria.

"Well, everyone?" Undyne says. "You guys ready to save Frisk?"

"I'm ready!" You exclaim.

"I AM AS WELL!"

"Y-yeah, let's do it!"

"Whatever," Flowey grumbles.

Sans just nods.

"Then why are we just standing around? Let's do this!"

Everyone, except Sans and Flowey, cheers and you all leave the cafeteria. 

"don't worry Frisk," Sans thinks, "we're coming to get you."


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I promised some of you that there'd be some dunking in today's chapter, but I feel as though it should be saved for the next chapter. Today's chapter would be super long if I tried to put the dunking in.
> 
> So, I promise to all of you, there will DEFINITELY be some serious dunking and bad times in the next chapter.

Your group was the first to arrive to the H.A.F.F.'s hideout. It's dark when you get there. Thanks to Papyrus' sports car, and his manic driving, you all got there ahead of the Sergeant. A few seconds later, Sergeant Weathers arrives with Officer Quinn and Officer King in a police cruiser. You all step out of your respective cars and gather together. You all look up at the H.A.F.F. hideout.

An old, abandoned college. According to Sergeant Weathers, the college had closed down way back before the monsters even surfaced. People had reported hearing noises and seeing people walking around on the college's campus. Everyone is silent as you all stare at the building.

"Well," you say, breaking the silence, "here we are."

"The H.A.F.F. hideout," Sergeant Weathers says.

You all huddle up.

"So," Undyne says, "what's the plan? Go in and smash those bastards and take Frisk back by force?"

Sergeant Weathers objects. "That's a very bad idea, Undyne. If they find out that we're here then we'll be in deep shit. No, the only way to go about this is to sneak in."

Undyne frowns, obviously disappointed, but nods in agreement.

"Don't worry, Undyne," says the Sergeant. "If the time to fight comes, then you're free to kick some ass." 

"Yes!"

"However," Sergeant Weathers adds, "don't kill anyone. They may be evil, nasty people who've done unspeakable things, but if you kill any of them then you're no better than they are."

Undyne nods again, a serious look on her face.

"Alright," Sergeant Weathers says, "Officer King, Officer Quinn, and I will try to find a way in. Don't go anywhere. Take this radio." She pulls out a radio and hands it to Alphys. "We'll contact you on this once we find a way in."

You all nod.

"Okay, it's time to get this over with. Come on you two." Sergeant Weathers, Officer King, and Officer Quinn run off in search of an entry point, leaving the rest of you in the college parking lot.

"What are we gonna do while we wait?" You ask.

"who said we were gonna wait?" Sans asks.

"Huh?"

"why should we wait when we can just go find our own way in?"

"BUT BROTHER, SERGEANT WEATHERS TOLD US TO WAIT HERE."

"who knows how long it's gonna take for them to find a way in? who knows what those people are doing to Frisk in there? i ain't gonna just stand out here and wait for them. i don't know 'bout you guys, but i'm gonna find a way in on my own."

With that said, Sans turns away from you all and walks off in a random direction.

"Sans!" Undyne yells after him. "Get your boney ass back here!" Sans continues to walk away.

"Un-undyne, you have to be quiet. If you yell, then they'll know that we're h-here," Alphys says.

"But, we can't just let Sans go off by himself!"

"Then we won't," you say. You run off to catch up with Sans.

"[Y/N]!" Undyne says.

Papyrus looks between you and Undyne, conflicted over what to do. He makes his choice shortly and runs after you and Sans.

"Get back here damnit!" Undyne is fuming.

"J-just give it up, Undyne. Let's j-just go with them." Without waiting for Undyne's response, Alphys lumbers off after the rest of you.

"Ugh! Fine! But, if we get caught or something, I'm blaming you guys!" Undyne stomps after you all.  
****************  
"Sans, we've been walking around the campus forever. What are you doing?" You ask. You all follow Sans as he walks back and forth across the college campus. You can feel his magic in the air.

"i'm trying to find a shortcut into the college."

"Any luck yet?" Undyne asks. 

"not yet. i feel like i'm getting close though." Sans turns a corner around the main building of the college. Suddenly, he stops in his tracks, surprising the rest of you.

"here. i found one," he says. He points at a blank wall.

"Here?" You say. "You sure?"

"of course i'm sure. i use shortcuts a lot. why wouldn't i know what i'm talking about?"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO GET US ALL INSIDE THE BUILDING AT ONCE?" Papyrus asks.

"not really," Sans says, "but it's the only way we'll be able to get in. gotta try."

You feel pretty skeptical. You're sure everyone else is too. But, at the same time Sans is right. It's the only way in.

"Okay then," you say. "If it'll get us closer to saving Frisk, then I'm up for it."

Sans looks at everyone else.

"I AGREE WITH [Y/N]! LET'S GIVE IT A TRY!"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

"I-I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try."

Sans nods. He holds out his hands. 

"in order for this to work, we'll have to hold hands." 

You put Flowey on the ground and grab Sans' left hand. Undyne grabs his right one. Alphys then grabs your hand while Papyrus grabs Undyne's.

Flowey uses a vine to grab onto your leg.

"you guys ready?" Sans asks.

You all nod.

"alright, here we go!"

You feel Sans rev up his magic. Then, a smell of ozone invades your nostrils as Sans transports all of you into the college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, there will DEFINITELY be some serious dunking and bad times in the next chapter.
> 
> See you all then!


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's going to be some serious dunking in this chapter. I hope you guys are ready.
> 
> Here we go!

You opened your eyes. When had you closed them? Looking around, you noticed that you were in a dimly lit hallway. Sans did it! All of you had made it into the college! You looked over at Sans to praise him, but stopped when you noticed that he looked extremely worn out.

"Sans," you say, "you okay?" You bend down to pick Flowey up from the floor.

"y-yeah. i'm okay. j-just not use to transporting so many people at o-once." Sans starts to fall over. Before he hits the floor, Papyrus quickly catches him and picks him up.

"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO WALK ON YOUR OWN, BROTHER. THEREFORE, I WILL CARRY YOU."

"th-thanks Pap."

"Okay," Undyne says, "what now?"

"I-I printed out a layout of the college before we came here," Alphys says. She pulls the layout of the college out of one of her labcoat pockets. She then crouches down and rolls the layout out on the floor. 

"Th-this is where we are," she says pointing to a shape marked 'Main Building'. The rest of you get lower so you can see the layout better. "Th-these lines," Alphys says pointing to a small line within a bigger line, "represent rooms." You looked over the main building layout. There were lots of rooms in the main building it seemed.

"There a-are also elevators here and there too. According to the layout, the main building has three floors," Alphys says. "We're on the first floor."

"So, I guess we're just gonna have to search each room on each floor in each building until we find wherever Frisk is," you say.

"That'll take forever!" Undyne says.

"Well, that's just too bad," you say. "Frisk needs us. Let's go."

Alphys rolls up the layout of the college and places it back into her pocket.

You all make your way down the hallway, unaware that the enemy already knows that you are there.  
********************

"What?!"

"You heard what I said, you fool! Those idiots and their human have arrived. They're here to get Frisk back."

Craig was currently on his radio with the H.A.F.F.'s double agent.

"I thought you were supposed to stop them?!"

"Don't you think I tried, idiot?! It's kinda hard to do some sabotage when there are police officers everywhere. Anyway, how is the 'leader' doing?" Craig notice how they say leader as if it burns their mouth.

"She's been doing pretty good lately," Craig says. "However, I haven't forgotten who our real leader is"

"I hope not," they say. There's two other voices in the background of their radio.

"Who is that?" Craig asks.

"Just two fools," they say. "I'll try to lose them and then make my way over there. Have some chocolate for me when I get there. I'm almost out." The connection is cut as they finish their conversation with Craig. He sighs and grumbles as he leaves the room Frisk is in to go get some chocolate bars from the nearby vending machine. 

Them and their chocolate. He'll never understand it.  
***************  
"This ones empty too. Damnit!" Undyne slams the door to the classroom shut.

"Be quiet Undyne!" You scold. "You want them to know that we're here?"

"Sorry. It's just that this is so frustrating! Where the hell are they keeping him?"

You all had made it to the end of the the first floor. Unfortunately, Frisk was nowhere to be seen. 

"I-its okay, Undyne," Alphys says, "we'll find him."

"I hope so."

"Okay, to the second floor," you say. "Alphys, where's the nearest elevator?"

Alphys pulls out the college layout and opens it. 

"Th-there should be one up the hallway and around the corner."

"Then let's go," you say. You all make your way back up the hallway. Suddenly, the radio Sergeant Weathers gave Alphys crackles to life. She pulls it out and answers it.

"H-hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!"

Alphys moves the radio away from her face as Sergeant Weathers voice comes screaming out of it.

"W-we already inside the college. A-and could you not yell? We don't want them to know where we are."

"How did you guys get in, anyway?" Sergeant Weathers asks.

"magic," Sans calls loud enough for the Sergeant to hear through the radio.

Sergeant Weathers sighs. "Why didn't you guys just listen to me and stay put?"

Sans hops off of Papyrus' back. He takes the radio from Alphys.

"look, we're sorry that we didn't listen, but we could just sit around while you guys took forever looking for a way in."

"Where are you guys?" Sergeant Weathers asks.

"first floor of the main building."

"We're in the dorms. Any luck finding Frisk?"

"not yet. you?"

"No, unfortunately. We'll contact you if we do though."

"same here."

"And Sans?"

"yeah?"

"Don't get into any trouble."

"can't make any promises, but i'll try."

The call on the radio ends.

Sans stuffs the radio in his hoodie pocket.

"to the elevator," he says. He walks off up the hallway. The rest of you follow.  
*********************

Sergeant Weathers couldn't believe them. She'd told them to stay put and wait and they completely disobeyed her!

"Sergeant," Officer Quinn says.

"Yes, officer?" She says, turning to face him.

"Everyone room on this floor his empty."

"Damn. Where is Officer King?"

"He went on ahead to the next floor. Follow me, I'll take you to the stars he took."

Officer Quinn turns and walks off. Sergeant Weathers follows him. After a while, they both stop in front of a door.

"Here they are," say Officer Quinn.

"Good work, officer," Sergeant Weathers says. She opens the door. Instead of stairs, she is greeted with an empty dorm room. 

"Officer, this isn't the st-" Suddenly, Sergeant Weathers is shoved from behind. She stumbles into the room. The door closes and she hears as the lock clicks. She rushes to the door and pounds on it.

"Officer Quinn!" She yells. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Shut up," say a voice from the other side. It's slightly higher pitched than Officer Quinn's voice. "I didn't think you'd fall for that, by the way."

"Who is that? Where's Quinn?"

"You stupid idiot! I'm still here. And my name isn't Officer Quinn!"

"Then who are you?"

"That's not really any of your business now is it? Doesn't matter anyway. Just be a good pig and sit there in that room." Sergeant Weathers soon hears footsteps approaching.

"It's about time you two idiots showed up! I should kill you for getting captured so easily like that!"

"Sorry, boss," says a different voice.

"Just don't let it happen again. Stay here and guard this door. Make sure that she doesn't get out. If she does, I'll kill you both. Understand?"

"Yeah, boss we understand."

"Good, I'm off. Craig is waiting for me with the kid."

Sergeant Weathers listens as footsteps retreat away from the door. She beats on the door some more.

"Quiet down in there!" Yells one of the voices from before.

She stops beating on the door and instead reaches for her radio. It isn't there. 'Officer Quinn' must've taken it when she wasn't looking.

She was trapped and didn't have any way to call for help.

Great.  
****************  
You all get to the elevator and step inside. You push the button for the second floor.

When the elevator gets to the second floor, you all step out cautiously, looking around. There wasn't a person in sight.

"The coast is-" You are interrupted as the PA system crackles on.

"Attention members of H.A.F.F., it would seem that we have intruders. Two skeletons, a fish woman, a dinosaur, a flower, and a human. If you see them, do not kill them. Instead bring them to the boss' office." That was Craig's voice.

"What?!" Undyne exclaims. "How did they know we're here?!"

You looked up. The was a camera staring straight at you.

"They're on the second floor of the main building!" Craig's voice comes out of the speakers. "Get them!"

Right then, you can hear footsteps thundering down the hallway. A small group of men and women were headed your way.

"There they are!" Yells a random woman from the group.

"Get them!"

You feel magic in the air as Undyne summons some spears and Sans' left eyesocket begins to glow bright blue.

"Remember what Sergeant Weathers said!" You say. "Don't kill anyone!"

Undyne and Sans nod. Undyne launches the spears at the group. The land right in front of them, causing them to stop dead in their tracks. Sans launches razor tipped bones at them. They barely dodge the bones as they go sailing over their heads. 

"Quick Papyrus!" Undyne says. "While they're distracted!"

Papyrus' magic flares up and his left eyesocket glows orange. Bones shoot up from the ground, traping the group in a cage of bones.

"Nice, Papyrus!" Undyne says. Papyrus puffs his chest out.

"we can celebrate later," Sans says. "right now, we need to move." Sans takes off down the hallway past the cage of bones. You all follow him. Along the way, more members of H.A.F.F. show up, but are quickly incapacitated by Sans, Undyne, and Papyrus.

You all turn a corner. Standing at the end of the next hallway are Al and Gil. You all stop.

"Well, well, well," says Gil. "Look who it is. A bunch a freaks and a traitor."

Al looks at you. "Did you hear about what we did to your mommy?" He taunts.

You glare at them. You feel yourself wanting to rush at them. Sans senses this and put an arm out to stop you.

"don't do it," he says. "that's what they want. let me, Undyne, and Paps handle this." The three of them step forward. You take a step back and stand next to Alphys. You clutch Flowey's pot hard.

"You freaks are gonna fight us?" Gil asks. He pulls out a machine gun. Al does the same.

"We're gonna beat you too!" Undyne growls baring her teeth.

"Hahahahaha! Tough talk from someone who's about to die!" Al says.

"we'll see about that," Sans says, grin impossibly wide.

They each stare at each other for a few seconds. Then, they rush at each other.

The fight begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe the dunking wasn't that serious, but there was some dunking! By the way, I purposely revealed the gender of the H.A.F F. 'leader' because it'll be time for the big reveal soon. 
> 
> As for the H.A.F.F. 'double agent', they'll be revealed soon enough as well.
> 
> See you guys next chapter!


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there wasn't a chapter yesterday. I was taking a break. But, I'm back now and ready to go!
> 
> So, here you guys go.
> 
> Enjoy!

You, Alphys, and Flowey watch as Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne engage Al and Gil in a fight. As they run at each other, Gil raises his gun and takes aim. He fires the gun, sending a barrage of bullets at Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne. Undyne summons a shield and blocks the bullets. Her shield then dissipates and she lobs a spear at Gil. He quickly ducks and the spear flies over his head. Al attacks next. He rushes at Sans, swinging the butt of his gun wildly. Sans expertly dodges each swing.

He raises his hand. It begins to glow a very bright blue. Al is suddenly suspended in the air. 

"What the hell?!" He exclaims. He struggles to free himself from Sans' magical hold, but is unsuccessful. Sans chuckles darkly and flicks his hand forward. Al is sent flying down the hallway directly at Gil. Gil isn't quick enough to move out of the way and Al slams into him. They both fall to the floor with a grunt. They lay there, unmoving.

"are you two done yet?" Sans asks.

Gil and Al stir. They both slowly pick themselves up off of the floor. They face Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne and aim their guns at them.

"Got a thing for punishment, huh?" Undyne asks.

As Al and Gil are about to pull their triggers, Gil's eyes shift over to you, Alphys, and Flowey. He quickly aims at you. You tense up. He fires and a flurry of bullets hurtles through the air towards you. You don't move. Fear has you frozen to the spot you're standing in.

"[Y/N]!" Undyne yells. You close your eyes, bracing yourself for the oncoming pain. The pain, however, never comes. You hear rapid thumping and then it stops. You open your eyes to see a large, thick vine floating in front of you.

"What?!" You here Gil exclaim from down the hallway. You look down at Flowey in your hands. The vine was coming from the soil in his pot.

"Flowey," you say, "you saved me!"

"Yeah," Flowey grumbles. "But don't get used to it!"

Flowey then looks down the hallway at Gil.

"As for you," he says. His face takes on a very demonic look as he grins. The vine shoots down the hallway towards Gil. Gil scrambles to get out of the way but is too slow. The vine slams into his chest. Gil is sent flying down the hallway and he slams into the wall at the end. He then falls to the floor unconscious.

"Ha! Take that!" Flowey exclaims.

"EXCELLENT WORK, FLOWEY!" Papyrus praises.

A growl is heard. You all turn your attention to Al, who is glaring at all of you with intense malice.

"You motherfuckers!" He yells. Without hesitating, or thinking, he rushes down the hallway, swinging his gun wildly.

Before he can even reach any of you, he is once again suspended in the air by Sans' magic. With a flick of Sans hand, Al is sent flying down the hallway and slams into the wall next to Gil. He too falls to the floor unconscious. 

"Okay, Papyrus," Undyne says, "lock 'em up!" Papyrus complies and conjures up bone cages. One for Gil and one for Al. The fight was over.

"Woooooooooooo! We did it!" Undyne grabs Papyrus and noogies him.

"U-UNDYNE PLEASE! NO NOOGIES!"

"That was pretty awesome to witness," you say. "And you, Flowey. You were awesome too."

"Really?! Er, I mean, yeah whatever. Thanks I guess."

You roll your eyes.

"Now that that's done, we can continue looking for Frisk," you say. "Let's go." You take the lead and head down the hallway, barely sparing a glance at the unconscious Gil and Al locked up in bone cages.


	50. Chapter 50

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Craig was in the security room looking at the cameras. He'd just witnessed the fight between Sans, Undyne, and Papyrus and Al and Gil. To say that he was angry was an understatement. 'Officer Quinn' was standing next to him watching him fume.

"Hey, don't worry about it," 'he' says, munching on a chocolate bar. "Al and Gil will be punished. As for that group of idiots, they'll be dealt with as well."

"How can you be so calm?! They're actually making good progress! They'll find Frisk soon at the rate they're going!"

'Officer Quinn' stares at Craig, eyes as red as blood. "Look, I told you, they'll be dealt with. They won't find Frisk. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Craig stares back at the 'officer'. Those words had been said to him before. Whenever he doubted 'him', he'd hear those words. Craig starts to think back to the first time he ever met them. The first time he ever met the evil demon child with blood red eyes. The first time he ever met Chara.

**********************  
He was twenty-three at the time. He wandered the streets, terrorizing anyone who was unlucky enough to be in his line of sight. The police knew him. They knew him very well. They'd always get calls about him. Theft, assault, rape. Almost every crime in the book. He was a very terrible person. I guess you could say it all started when he was still just a boy. The day his father abandoned him. 

Yes, he'd been happy. At first, he'd been happy. He'd been free from his father's tyranny and lived by himself for years. However, as the years passed, he grew to hate his father. He hated him for all the things he'd done to him. He hated him for kicking his brother out of his life. He hated him for abandoning him. He hated him.

He soon started to take his hate out on the innocent people of Ebott. It made him feel good. It felt good to prey on the weak. Like he'd done to that fashion mogul's kid years before his life of crime began. He'd been upset when he'd gotten the news that the kid had gotten too big for a babysitter. He wanted to be able to touch them again.

One day, after he had stolen some woman's purse, he'd retreated to his hideout. No one ever went near the old abandoned college because everyone thought it was haunted. Craig didn't believe in bullshit like ghosts. However, his opinion changed when he met Chara. 

"Hey, who the hell are you?" A voice had asked. Craig was in one of the dorm rooms when he'd heard the voice. He looked around frantically. He'd thought that he was the only one there. No one ever went near the college except for him.

"Who's there? Where are you?" He asked.

"I asked my question first, idiot. Who the hell are you?" The owner of the voice suddenly appeared in front of him. It was a little girl. Her hair was short and brown. She had a green and yellow sweater and brown pants and shoes.  
Her eyes were blood red and they stare into Craig's face with such intensity that Craig found himself unable to look away.

"A-are you a ghost?" He asked, slightly frightened.

"What do you think fuckhead? I'm see-through and appeared out of thin air. Of course I'm a ghost!"

"Hey, don't curse at me. You're a kid."

"I'm not a damn kid! I'm way older than you!"

"Well, you look like a kid to me." The girl's attitude made her less intimidating.

"You call me a kid again and I'll kill you!"

"Kid."

The ghost girl growled and lunged at Craig. She tried to wrap her hands around his neck to strangle him, but her hands went right through him. She looked confused for a second then tried again. Her hands went right through him again.

"Damn it!" She exclaims angrily.

"Are you done or will you throw another temper tantrum?" Craig asks. This was the ghost that everyone was so afraid of?

"You're lucky I don't have a body!" She says.

"A body?" Craig parrots.

"Yes, idiot, a body! It's the only way for me to physically interact with the world."

"Why not just use my body?"

"You're body? Ha! You're body is disgusting. No, I need a cleaner body." Chara's face takes on a pensive look for a few seconds before an idea pops into her head.

"You're gonna help me get one," she says, pointing at Craig.

"Help you? Why should I help you? You tried to kill me and you insulted my body! I'll have you know that my body is in good condition."

Chara rolls her blood red orbs.

"Look, just help me with finding a body and I'll help you."

"What could you possibly help me with?"

"I can sense how much you hate humanity. So do I. That means, we have something in common."

"If you hate humanity, then do you want my help?"

"We're the same. As far as I'm concerned, you're not a human based on all the hate you have for people. Now what do you say? Will you help me get a body?"

Craig thinks about it before finally making a decision.

"Okay, I'll help you then."

"Yay! Great! You won't regret this, I promise."

Craig certainly hoped not.

********************  
The body that she had chosen was the body of Officer Christopher Quinn. They'd lured him to the college by Craig pretending to be a civilian calling about someone breaking into the college. And now here they were. Monsters had soon surfaced from the underground and Chara had been livid. Things happened and now they were a part of the infamous H.A.F.F. They'd found someone to be the 'leader' of H.A.F F., the figurehead. Meanwhile, behind the scenes, Chara was in charge.

"Craig. Craig. Craig!" Craig is snapped out of his thoughts by Chara yelling his name.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I said send out the next group. I think you know which one I mean."

Craig grinned. Yes, he knew what she meant. He sent out the announcement for the group to go after your group. Then, he sat back and got ready to watch the show.

He couldn't wait to see how your group handled the H.A.F.F.'s combat experts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all probably wondering how Chara has returned. Rest assured. I already have an idea of how she's returned.
> 
> You'll see sooner or later.
> 
> See you guys next chapter!


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I wasn't going to do another chapter today. However, I changed my mind and have decided to give you guys another chapter.
> 
> So, here you go.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And don't forget to leave those comments!

Your group runs down the hallway, searching each room you come across. Unfortunately, Frisk isn't in any of them. As you all search, you continue to get attacked by members of H.A.F.F. The fights are short lived as Sans, Undyne, Papyrus, and sometimes Flowey make quick work of the H.A.F.F. members.

As your group rounds another corner, you are stopped dead in your tracks. A knife goes flying through the air, barely missing Papyrus who dodges at the last second. You all look to see who threw the knife. Standing in front of you are three women and one man. 

"Oh, there you all are." Craig's voice comes wavering out of the P.A. system. "You all got lucky in that last fight you had against Gil and Al. This time, I guarantee you all that this is a fight you won't win." You look up. There's a camera facing your group. You point at the camera and everyone else looks at it.

"The people you see before you," Craig says, "are the H.A.F.F.'s best fighters. Combat experts, to be exact. Meet Julie, Dalia, Nia, and Zane." You all divert your attention away from the camera to the women and men blocking your way.

"Julie is a master at hand to hand combat." Julie does a few punches and kicks. "She's also good with knives."

"Dahlia is a sword fighting expert." Dalia unsheathes two swords and swings them around.

"Nia is a excellent with handguns." Nia pulls out two pistols and aims them at you all.

"And Zane is hand to hand combatant like Julie. You all have your hands full. Gil and Al were just child's play compared to these four." You turn to the camera and give it a hard glare. Craig chuckles.

"You four," Craig says to the four people on the other end of the hallway, "be careful. Those monsters have some powerful magic at their disposal. Do not fail me." The P.A. system goes off. 

It's quiet for a while. No one says anything.

"Tell you guys what," Zane says from down the hall, "if you guys just turn around and get out of here, we won't kill you."

Sans squints his eyesockets. "sorry 'pal', but we ain't nowhere until we get what we came for."

"You mean the brat?" Dalia asks. 

"No can do," Nia says. "The boss has some big plans for the kid."

"What plans?" Undyne asks.

"If we told you that, we'd have to kill you," Julie says. "Oh wait, we're gonna do that anyway!"

Sans' left eyesocket glows blue. Undyne starts to build up her magic.

"Ready to fight, huh?" Zane asks. He gets into a fighting stance. "Okay then. We tried to give you the easy way out."

Julie pulls out several knives and throws in your group's direction. You all move out of the way. 

"Alphys, [Y/N], Flowey. stand back. we've got this," Sans says.

Undyne summons several spears from the ground and they shoot up. Zane, Julie, Dahlia, and Nia jumped backwards. Sans sends a barrage of razor sharp bones at them. They expertly dodge each bone. Nia attacks next. She fires her handguns, sending a stream of bullets down the hall at Sans and Undyne. Undyne summons a shield and protects herself and Sans from the bullets. The shield then changes shape into a spear. Undyne throws the spear at Nia. She ducks and the spear sails over her head and gets stuck into the wall behind her before evaporating.

"You guys are quick," Undyne says.

"you can't dodge forever," Sans says.

"We hadn't planned on it," says a voice from above. Sans and Undyne look up to see Dahlia coming down on them, swords at the ready. They jump backwards just as Dahlia swings her swords and she misses. Undyne quickly delivers a heavy punch to Dahlia's face, sending her flying a few feet down the hallway. She hits the ground with a grunt.

"Ha!" Undyne laughs.

"Lucky shot," Zane says. "Let's see how long your luck will last." He rushes down the hallway and proceeds to throw punch after punch and kick after kick at Sans and Undyne. His punches and kicks are as fast as lightning. Sans and Undyne are still somehow able to dodge each attack. However, they lose their rhythm and Zane gets his chance. He trips Sans and lands a hefty kick to Undyne's gut. Sans hits the floor with a grunt. Undyne let's out a woosh of air and falls to her knees.

"Heh. Too fast for you?" Zane taunts. A bone comes out of nowhere and smacks into him, causing him to fall backwards. Papyrus rushes forward.

"UNDYNE! BROTHER! ARE YOU TWO ALL RIGHT?"

"i'm good."

"S-same h-here." 

Sans gets up off of the floor while Undyne shakily gets on her feet. At the same time, Zane picks himself up and retreats down the hall. Sans, Undyne, and Papyrus look at him.

"I don't see why Craig told us to be careful," he says. "You guys ain't that tough."

"You're only saying that because you got lucky, punk!" Undyne bellows. Zane chuckles.

"It's not my fault you suck at fighting. Gil and Al should be ashamed, losing to you weaklings."

Undyne growls. Sans' eyesockets widen and you can feel why. There's a very thick feeling of magic in the air. She conjures up two spears. She rushes down the hallway at the enemy. Julie makes her move. She's too quick for Undyne and lands a swift kick to her face. Undyne gets dazed and wobbles around. Julie then grabs her, flips her over, and throws her down the hallway at your group.

She slams into Papyrus who grunts and falls backwards, causing Sans to fall backwards. The three of them hit the floor with a groan. The spears that Undyne summoned dissipate and she falls unconscious. Sans struggles to get out from under Papyrus while Papyrus struggles to get out from under Undyne. 

"Ha ha ha! Good job, Julie!" Zane exclaims. He, Julie, Dahlia and Nia then make their way down the hallway towards you all. You don't notice though because you're to busy trying to wake Undyne. 

"[Y/N], behind you!" Flowey exclaims from where you placed him on the floor. You whirl around and come face to face with the barrel of a handgun. Your eyes widen. 

"Looks like you'll die first." Nia says, a huge grin on her face.

Your breath catches in your throat. You were about to die.

And there was nothing you could do.


	52. Chapter 52

Your life flashed before your eyes as you stared at the gun. The smile on Nia's face grew as she prepared to pull the trigger. You tensed up. This was it. This was the end. You closed your eyes and sent up a silent prayer. 

"Goodnight," Nia says. You brace yourself. Nothing happens. You hear a startled cry instead of the sound of a gunshot. You open your eyes. Zane, Nia, Julie, and Dahlia were staring at something above your head. You looked up to see what it was and your eyes landed on a giant floating skull, mouth open, with magic charging up. The same kind of skull Sans used that day at the police station. It was aimed directly at Zane, Julie, Nia, and Dahlia.

You slowly stand up from the floor and look behind you. Sans is standing up next to Flowey. 

"Th-that's was a close one," you say. "Thanks, Sans." You then notice the look of surprise on Sans' face.

"Sans?" You say.

"th-that's not mine," he says, staring up at the floating skull. You were confused. If Sans' wasn't doing it, then who...? You turn towards Papyrus. His left eyesocket is glowing orange.

"Papyrus?" You say, astonished.

"W-what the hell is that thing?!" Zane asks.

"I BELIEVE THAT MY BROTHER CALLS IT A 'GASTER BLASTER'. THIS IS MY VERSION OF IT. I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOU ALL HURTING MY FRIENDS." He looks over to Undyne who he has sat up against the wall, still unconscious. There is a hard, angry look on his face.

"FRIEND," Papyrus says to you, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

You're still surprised that Papyrus was capable of such magic. You can only manage to nod.

"THAT IS GOOD," Papyrus says. He returns his attention to the enemy. "NOW THEN."

The Gaster Blaster starts to charge up.

"Pap, don't! you know what'll happen if you use that on them! remember what Sergeant Weathers said!"

"BUT THEY WERE GOING TO KILL OUR FRIEND."

"Listen to Sans, Papyrus. Don't kill them. You're better than that." You walk up an place a hand on his arm.

Papyrus looks down at you. His face softens and the orange glow in his eyesocket stops. The Gaster Blaster disappears.

You hear Sans let out a sigh of relief. He walks over to you and Papyrus. The three of you turn to face Zane, Julie, Nia, and Dahlia.

They looked nervous.

"what's wrong, you guys?" Sans asks. "scared?"

Zane scowls. He opens his mouth to retaliate, but doesn't get the chance to speak as Sans uses his magic to suspend him, Julie, Nia, and Dahlia. They squirm around.

"i think this fight is over." Sans uses his magic to remove their weapons. The weapons float through the air towards him. He summons a Gaster Blaster and uses it to destroy the weapons.

"okay, Pap. you know what to do." Papyrus conjures up a cage of bones. Sans releases his magical hold on Zane, Julie, Nia, and Dahlia. They fall into the cage on top of each other. Papyrus then seals the cage.

"I thought these guys were supposed to be the H.A.F.F.'s best fighters," you ask mockingly. Zane glares at you.

"You all got lucky!" He says. "When we get out of this cage, your asses will be sorry!"

You all ignore him. You go and pick Flowey up from the floor. Just then, Undyne comes to. Alphys rushes over to her. Undyne assures her that she's fine.

"Except for this headache," she says. She looks down the hallway. Her eyes widen when she sees Zane, Julie, Nia, and Dahlia locked up in their cage.

"You guys beat them?" She asks. Sans and Papyrus nod.

"Aww, man! I missed it!"

"There'll be plenty of chases for you to kick some butt later, Undyne," you say. "We have to continue looking for Frisk."

Undyne grumbles. She gets up from the floor. She stumbles a little. Alphys puts her hands out to catch her in case she calls.

"I'm good. I'm fine." Undyne stands up straight. "Let's get going."

You all run off, continuing your search for Frisk.

********************

"Impossible! They were our best fighters!"

Craig was glaring at the camera screens, watching as your group proceeded onward. 

"I have to say, I'm a little pissed about it too." Chara says from across the room. "That's okay though. We can fix this ourselves." Craig turns to Chara. 

"What do you mean?" He asks.

Chara, still in Officer Quinn's body, makes her way to the door to the security room. 

"Let's go, Craig," she says with a sadistic grin. "It's our turn now."

"And let's make sure to make a quick pitstop along the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today's chapter.
> 
> See you guys tomorrow for the next one!


	53. Chapter 53

"Empty."

"so is this one."

"THIS ONE IS EMPTY AS WELL."

"S-same here."

Your group is currently searching room after room for Frisk on the last hallway of the second floor. However, every room you all search ends up being empty.

"NGAAAAHHH! This is taking forever! And we still haven't found him yet!" Undyne says. 

"This is the last room on this floor of the building," you say pointing to a door. Undyne rushes over and opens it. Sticking her head into the room, she looks around.

"No! This one's empty too!" She closes the door with a loud slam.

"looks like we'll be heading up to the third fl-"

Sans is interrupted by the sound of footsteps. The rest of you hear them too. You all turn towards them. 

"Who do you think it is?" Flowey asks.

"we'll find out when we see them. now shush."

The footsteps get louder as they get closer. You all brace yourselves for a possible attack from the enemy. 

"Hello? Who is that?" A voice calls out. It's rife with a slight Irish accent. The voice sounded familiar. 

"Officer Quinn?" You call out. Said person walks around the corner.

"Oh, it's you guys," he says as he approaches. "Thank God I found you all. You guys okay?"

"We're fine," you say. "What about you?"

"I'm okay. Well, except for the fact that I can't find Officer King or Sergeant Weathers anywhere."

"What happened?"

"We got jumped by some members of H.A.F.F. and got separated. I've been looking for them all over. You guys having any luck with your search?"

You solemnly shake your head.

"UNFORTUNATELY, WE HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO LOCATE FRISK YET," Papyrus says.

"That's a shame. Hey! How about we look together? I'll help you look for Frisk and you guys help me look for Sergeant Weathers and Officer King."

You're about to agree when Sans reaches out and grabs your arm.

"Sans? What's wrong?" You ask. He doesn't answer you. Instead, he stares at Officer Quinn suspiciously. 

"Hey, bonehead," Undyne says, "what's your deal?"

"something seems...off about our friend here."

"Off?" You repeat.

"where were you really this whole entire time?" Sans asks Officer Quinn. Officer Quinn looks at Sans.

"I told you, I was looking for the Sergeant and Officer King," he answers. "Now, let's go. Every second we waste just standing around is time we could be using to find the brat, uh, I mean, Frisk."

Sans squints at Officer Quinn. It looks as though he's looking for something. Sans then let's out a gasp.

"everybody, get away from her!"

"Her? Sans, what are you talking about?" You ask. Sans' left eyesocket flares up. Using his magic, he picks up Officer Quinn and launches him down the hallway.

"Sans!" Undyne exclaims. "What the hell are you doing?! Have you gone crazy?!"

Down the hallway, Officer Quinn picks himself up off of the floor.

"How dare you!" He says incredulously. "Attacking a police officer is an arrestable offense!"

"drop the act, you monster," Sans says. "show them who you really are!"

"Sans, what the hell are you talking about?" 

"that ain't Officer Quinn. at least, not anymore. isn't that right, Chara?"

"Chara?" You parrot.

Down the hallway, Officer Quinn just stares at Sans at first. Then, he lets out a bellowing laugh. As he laughs, his voice gets higher and higher in pitch. It sounds like the voice of a child. His eyes change color to a deep, blood red.

"Very good, smiley trash bag. I didn't think you'd figure it out so easily. How did you figure it out, anyway?"

"simple, i just took a quick peek at your soul. so full of evil and malice. no one i've ever met has had a soul like yours."

The rest of you look on, confused. Except for Flowey, that is.

"Ch-chara? I-is it really you?" He asks. Chara diverts her blood red gaze to the flower in your hands.

"Flowey. Long time no see. How've you been? I see you've decided to help these losers."

"I didn't know that you were back," Flowey says, slightly frightened.

"That's okay," Chara says. "You can make it up to me by coming back to my side. We'll destroy these idiots together!"

Flowey looks at Chara. He looks conflicted. However, he makes a choice.

"I-I can't. I kinda like being with these people. Even if they are kinda unbearable at times."

Chara frowns deeply. The frown then quickly changes to a wide grin.

"So, you're actually going to betray me for them, huh?" She asks. "That's fine. I'll just kill you too then!"

Flowey wimpers and cowers in your hold. 

"Sans, what is going on? Who is this person?" You ask.

"this is Chara, the evilest human i've ever met in my life. i thought she'd gone away for good. looks like i was wrong. she took this man's body."

"Took his body? What does that mean? How do you even know her?"

"there's too much to tell you at the moment. later, whenever we get out of here."

Chara turns to look at you. Her crimson stare runs chills up your spine.

"You must be [Y/N]," she says. "Craig's told me a lot about you. He's been so excited to see you again. Hey, who says he can't right now? Craig!" 

Your eyes widen. Craig walks around the corner.

"Hello, [Y/N]. It's good to finally see you this close again."

You start to shake in fear. Why did he have to be here?

"You!" Undyne says. "You're the guy from that video on the news! Where's Frisk?!"

"Why, he's right here," Chara says. She turns to Craig and nods. Craig reaches around the corner and grabs something. When he pulls his hand back, Frisk is in his grasp. Frisk is tied up in rope and is littered in different kinds of cuts and bruises. Craig laughs as he pushes Frisk to the floor.

"O-oh my god!" Alphys exclaims. She rushes forward toward Frisk but is stopped by a gunshot that hits the floor in front of her.

"Not so fast, my little dinosaur. Frisk won't be going anywhere with you. He's mine." Chara twirls a gun around a finger.

"what do you want with Frisk?" Sans asks.

"Simple. I want him to use as a body. As fun as it is being a grown up who can do anything he wants, I'd rather have a younger body. I'll use Frisk's body to go on the biggest killing spree ever! Monsters and humans all over Ebott will die! That'll ruin his image as monster ambassador for sure!"

"why are you doing this?" Sans asks.

"I'd actually done it before. You remember, don't you? Back in the underground. I'd possess Frisk and just slaughter any monster that crossed my path. But, you." Chara scowls. "You wouldn't let that happen. After I killed your stupid brother, we fought and you killed me. I could've made it to the surface if you hadn't gotten in my way!"

"none of that is gonna happen again," Sans says. His hands curl up into fists. "i stopped you all those other times, i can stop you again." His magic flares up dramatically.

Chara let's out a maniacal laugh.

"Is that what you think?" She asks. She laughs again. "I'd like to see you try!"

"i'll try," Sans says, summoning some bones, "and i'll succeed." Chara pulls out a knife and runs a finger along its edge. There's a sadistic grin plastered on her borrowed face.

"Bring it on, smiley trash bag!" She yells. She and Sans rush at each other.

The fight was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a mistake with Sans seeing Chara's soul. I can't remember if they have one or not in Undertale.
> 
> Also, all the love the fic is getting is outstanding! You guys are awesome.
> 
> I'll see you guys tomorrow for the next chapter.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are really lucky. I promised a fan of the fic that I'd do two chapters today. So, here you guys go. The first chapter for today.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chara attacked first, swinging her knife wildly at Sans. Sans was quick to dodge, sliding to the side as Chara brought her knife down. She then quickly swung the knife in Sans' direction. He ducked and kicked his foot, tripping Chara. She let out a surprised gasp as she fell to the floor.

"seems like you're a bit rusty," Sans says as he stares down at her, hands in his pockets. She glares up at him with a vicious scowl. She then looks over at Craig standing and watching.

"Why the fuck are you just standing there, idiot?! Come over here and help me!" Craig perks up at her words. He runs over and throws a punch at Sans. Sans removes a hand from his pockets and uses his magic to catch Craig arm in mid-punch.

"what's your part in all of this?" Sans asks him. Craig struggles to release his arm from Sans' magic.

"What?" He asks.

"why are you doing this? what do you gain from helping her? she's only using you anyway."

"Shut up!" Craig yells. He uses his other arm to throw another punch. Sans easily stops it with his magic.

"i'm telling you the truth, you know," Sans says. He stares directly into Craig's eyes. Craig shivers. "you heard her earlier. she wants to use Frisk as a body. she enlisted you only so you could help her get Frisk. now that you've done your part, she's going to get rid of you."

"You're lying! The day we met she was eager to have me at her side! Why would she just abandon me?"

"that was all an act, buddo. she hates all humanity. why would she make an exception for you?"

Craig was lost. He didn't know what to do. Could what Sans was saying be the truth?

"Craig!" Chara calls out to him. "Don't listen to him! We're friends! I like having you around!" She picks herself up off the floor. She rushes at Sans, knife pointed at his back.

"Sans, watch out!" You yell. Sans turns his head and his eyes widen as Chara approaches. A vine shoots out from nowhere and knocks into Chara. She grunts as the vine sends her flying into a wall. The vine then slowly returns to where it came from. Flowey's pot.

Chara struggles to get up. She glares at Flowey.

"You traitorous little bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" She tightens her grip on her knife and rushes at you and Flowey. Your eyes grow wide as Chara comes toward. However, you're quick enough to dodge out of the way just as she gets close enough and swings her knife. Undyne rushes forward and punches Chara square in the face. She staggers, dazed and confused, and Undyne kicks her in the gut.

Chara let's out a wheezing cough and falls to her knees on the floor.

"That was too close," you say, still a bit shaken up. You look down at Flowey. "You okay, l'il guy? She didn't get you, did she?" Flowey shakes his head.

"That's good," you say. You return your attention to Chara. She's still on her knees trying to breath properly after taking Undyne's kick. Sans pushes Craig away with his magic. Craig stumbles and falls to the floor. Sans binds him to the floor magically, rendering him immobile. Sans watches as Craig struggles against his magic, then turns his attention to Chara. She's just getting back up on her feet as his eyes land on her.

"your friend's down, Chara," he says. "you should give it up before you damage that body any further." Chara scowls deeply. Then, she screams. She rushes at Sans like a wild lion rushes at a gazelle. Sans summons some bones and launches them at her. She manages to dodge only one. The rest knock into her rapidly. She bounces between the bones as they continuously ram into her. When the last bone hits her, in the head, she falls to floor unconscious.

"No!" Craig exclaims. Yes. Chara had been defeated. Sans let out a sigh of relief. The rest of you rush over to him and congratulate him. Even Flowey shows some praise.

"thanks everyone," Sans says. "it's not over yet though." He looks over at Chara and gasps. The spot that she'd been lying in was empty. She was gone.

"That's not possible!" You say. "You knocked her out!"

"Chara always was full of surprises," Sans says. "we'll be seeing her again. one day." Sans turns to Craig. "right now though," Sans says, "we should be getting some answers." Sans approaches Craig. As he does this, you remember Frisk. You look over to where he is, still lying on the floor tied up in rope. You rush over to him and kneel next to him. 

"Frisk!" You say. You put Flowey down and start grabbing and pulling at the rope. 

"Guys!" You call out to the others. "Come help me!" Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys rush over and help free Frisk from his binds. Once the rope his removed, you pick him up in your arms.

"Hey, kid! Frisk! Are you okay? Please wake up!" Frisk begins to stir in your arms. His chocolate brown eyes open slowly. He brings his hands up and weakly signs something. Then, he fall back into unconsciousness.

"What was that?" You ask Frisk. "Hey, Frisk!" 

"he said thank you." Sans approaches you, Craig floating behind him bound in magic. You down at Frisk.

"don't worry. he'll be okay. we'll get him some medical attention when we get out of here. there's just one last thing to take care of first." Sans turns around and faces Craig. He releases his magic and Craig falls to the floor.

"alright, bucko," Sans says. "you're gonna take us to this so called leader of yours." Craig just glares up at Sans.

"And why would I do that?" He spits. 

"because if you don't," Sans says. He summons a Gaster Blaster. Craig tenses up. "you're gonna have a /very/ bad time."


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! This next chapter contains heavy descriptions of child abuse! If you are not okay with this, I suggest you scurry on outta here while you've got the chance. If you are okay with it, then read on and enjoy the second chapter of today!

You look down at Frisk, still out cold in your arms, as you and your group follow Craig to where the H.A.F.F.'s boss. 

"you okay, [Y/N]?" Sans asks. You look up at him. He's looking at you as you look at Frisk.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just looking over Frisk's body. There's so many cuts and bruises and burns." 

Craig chuckles. "Yep. Those all came from me. They're nice, right?" 

You scowl at him. The Gaster Blaster floating above him nudges him a bit. 

"shut it and keep it moving," Sans says. Craig grins. He continues to walk.

You look back down at Frisk. He look pretty bad. How had he been able to take all of that? Little did you know, Frisk grew up having to deal with things like that.

**********************  
Frisk's family, his human family, was not a nice family. They were horrible people that would abuse him. Frisk was an only child so, it was only him, his mother, and his father. When he'd been born, they'd loved him very much. However, they soon began to neglect Frisk, never giving him the attention a baby was meant to get. 

Whenever he cried, his mother and father would ignore his cries. Frisk lost his voice, soon, from all the crying and scream he did and, according to the pediatrician his parents had taken him to, would be mute for the rest of his life. When asked how it had happened, his parents lied and claimed that they hadn't the slightest idea. Fast forward a few years and Frisk was now in kindergarten. His parents had informed the teachers of his inability to speak. However, that didn't stop the ridicule.

The other kids would make fun of him for not being able to speak and bully him. His home life wasn't any better. His father, over the years, had become a raging alcoholic and his mother a frequent drug user. His father would hit him and knock him around. His mother would steal his things and sell them for drug money. Sometimes, Frisk would get lucky and would be able to avoid his father's wrath.

Whenever his father did beat him, however, he'd game different bruises and black eyes. One time, he'd broken Frisk's nose from punching him in the face. 

Whenever Frisk went to school, the teachers would ask Frisk about his bruises and eyes. He'd always tell them he got hurt doing something. 

This went on up until Frisk turned twelve. His father had gone off the deep end and was going on a rampage. He beat Frisk nearly unconscious and then went after his mother. Frisk was able to stay awake and listen as his parents got into it. A fight soon commenced between his parents. There was some struggling, loud crashing, banging , and then quiet whimpering from their bedroom. Frisk's father came into his room afterwards and beat him some more. He claimed that it was punishment for eavesdropping.

That night when Frisk was sure his father had gone to sleep, he snuck out of the house and made his way to the local mountain, Mt. Ebott. He'd heard the rumors about children disappearing on the mountain and never returning. He didn't care though. He just wanted the abuse to end. So, he went to the mountain and proceeded to make his way to the top. Once there, he was surprised to find a giant hole in the ground on the mountain.

He'd almost fallen in it. He stumbled backwards a few feet from it and looked at it. He looked into it. It was pitch black. He couldn't see anything. That was when Frisk got the idea to jump in. If he jumped, he wouldn't have to go home to his abusive father. He'd be free. He stepped forward and looked down into the hole one last time before closing his eyes and jumping.

He'd been expecting to...

Instead, he found himself lying in a patch of golden flowers. That was when he met Flowey for the first time. This led to him meeting Toriel and onward all the way up to Asgore. The underground had been way better than the surface. He'd even gained a new family. But, he felt as though he couldn't stay down there forever, especially when he knew that the monsters, especially Papyrus, wanted to see the surface.

And that brought him to where he was today. He had a new family that cared about him and he'd even met you. He didn't even miss his old family. He had no intention of going to see them either. He didn't need them anymore.

*******************  
"Here we are," Craig says. He gestures to a huge door in front of him. "This is where the 'boss' is." They way he said boss made it seem as though saying it made him sick.

"thanks, pal. you've been a big help," Sans says. The Gaster Blaster disappears and he conjures up a bone. He hits Craig in the head with it, knocking him out. He falls to the floor like a bag of rocks. 

"You know," say as you look at Craig's unconscious form lying on the floor, "even after everything he's done, I feel sorry for him for some reason." The others look at you. "I guess it's just me, huh?" Suddenly, there's movement in your arms. You look down in at Frisk in surprise. He opens his eyes all the way this time. He looks up at you and his eyes widen. He lunges forward and wraps his arms around your neck.

"I take it that you're happy to see me," you say, smiling. Frisk's arms tighten slightly. You chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm happy to see you too, kiddo." Frisk looks around.

"hey kiddo," Sans says. "good to see that you're up." Frisk withdraws his arms from your neck and signs something at Sans.

"H.A. F.F.'s hideout," Sans says. Frisk points at Craig, unconscious on the floor.

"That's the man that brought you here," you say. "He can't hurt you anymore."

Frisk nods his head in confirmation. You turn your head back to the huge door.

"So, their boss is in there," you say. Everyone else diverts their attention to the door as well.

"Well," Undyne says, "let's get in there!" She approaches the door and kicks it open easily. She walks into the room and you all trail in behind her. There's someone standing on the other end of the room, looking out a window.

"So, you've all made it," the person says. You recognize the voice. The person turns around and your eyes widen. You couldn't believe it. But, it was true. As true as the sky was blue.

"Delilah?! You're the leader of H.A.F.F.?!"


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

You stare at Delilah, eyes wide in surprise. How could she be the leader of H.A.F.F.? She was such a sweet, sickeningly sweet in your opinion, person. 

"[Y/N], d-do you know this woman?" Alphys asks you.

Before you can say anything, Delilah speaks up. "They do indeed know me! I'm their co-worker."

"co-worker?" Sans asks. He looks over to you. Your hold on Frisk tightens slightly.

"Sh-she works at the hospital with me," you say. "Or at least, I thought she did."

"Oh, I do. However, it's just a cover-up. While I sit behind that desk with you, my subordinates run rampant, killing monsters."

Undyne steps forward, teeth showing as she sneers at Delilah. "All those monsters and humans that you've killed..." Undyne summons a spear. "How could you do something so evil?! Especially to your own kind!"

"Monsters don't deserve to be topside with us humans." She looks pointedly at the Undyne and the others. "You all should have stayed underground where you belonged. As for the humans, they were people that supported you freaks. They felt as though you all deserved to live up here with us." She looks at you. Then, down at Frisk. Frisk cowers in your arms.

"It's good to see you face to face again, Mr. Ambassador," Delilah says.

"Again?" You say. 

"I saw them the day they were snatched up from the supermarket. I was the one who gave the order. That foolish, idiot skeleton over there looked so stupid running around looking for him." She looks at Papyrus. 

"hey," Sans says, "you watch what you say about my brother."

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Delilah teases. She shrugs her shoulders. "Heh, it's not my fault your brother is so dumb. If hadn't let the kid go off on his own, he probably wouldn't have been taken."

Papyrus looks shocked. "SO, IT IS MY FAULT THAT FRISK WAS KIDNAPPED?" 

"No, Papyrus," Undyne says. "It wasn't your fault. Don't listen to her."

"Delilah, why are you doing this?" You ask. "This doesn't seem like you."

"Oh, but it is me," Delilah says. "I'm getting some good, old fashioned revenge."

You took on a look of confusion. "Revenge? Revenge for what?" 

Delilah doesn't answer you. Instead, she goes to her desk and presses a button. The PA crackles to life in the hallway.

"Attention all members of H.A.F.F.," Delilah says, "the intruders are in my office. Anyone who can is to make their way here at once and dispose of them." Delilah removes her finger from the button and looks at all of you.

She smiles. "I'd love to sit here and chat some more with all of you, but it looks like you don't have the time." Thundering footsteps can be heard approaching the office. "If I were you, I'd start running."

You all scowl at her. 

"Don't think this is over," you say.

"we'll be back," Sans says. 

You all turn and run out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for today.
> 
> Enjoy!

You all run, quickly turning corners as you come to them. A large group of H.A.F.F. members was currently chasing after you, yelling and shouting as they run after you all throughout the college. 

"I still think we should fight them," Undyne says, running next to you. Frisk holds onto you tightly as you run.

"There's way too many of them for you to try and fight," you say.

"But, I can take them!" 

"All of them?"

Undyne doesn't answer. Despite her massive strength, not even she would be able to take on that many people at once.

"That's what I thought," you say. "Just keep running." Undyne frowns.

As you all turn another corner, a gunshot is heard. You all duck as you run and a bullet goes flying over all of you.

"Th-they're shooting at us now!" Alphys exclaims. Undyne picks her up. 

"just keep running," Sans says. You all turn yet another corner. When you do, you all come to a dead end.

"Oh, no!" You say. You're the first to turn around as the first few members of H.A.F.F. round the corner.

"Well, well, well," one of them, a man, says. The rest of the group joins him and they stop in front of your group, blocking your way. 

"Looks like you all have run out of places to run. Cornered like rats!" The man lets out a boisterous guffaw. Frisk's grip on your shirt tightens.

"Frisk?" You say. You look down at him. "What's wrong?" The man in front of you stops laughing. He looks at Frisk cowering in your arms.

"Excuse me. You there," the man says. "Did you say...Frisk?" Your hold on Frisk gets stronger.

"Yeah, I did," you say. "What's it to you?" 

"Is it really you over there, Frisk?" The man squints his eyes. His eyes then widen and he smiles wide.

"Frisk, my boy! It is you! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Frisk seems to bury himself in your arms. 

"Frisk, do you know this man?" Undyne asks. Frisk rapidly shakes his head, eyes closed. 

"That's a big fat lie! Of course you know me! How could you forget your good ol' dad?" 

Your eyes widen slightly. Did he say he was Frisk's dad?

"Are you really his father?" You ask. The man laughs.

"Sure am! I've missed him so much! Beating on his mother gets so boring from time to time. All those drugs she does make her weak. Can't fight back. Now, Frisk though. Frisk made an excellent punching bag!"

Frisk whimpers.

"is that where all those cuts and bruises came from? you beat him?" Sans asks. He doesn't sound to happy.

"That's right! Gave them to him before he ran away. It felt great too. Even broke his nose once. Hearing him cry as I hit him felt so good. Sounds like the bruises and stuff didn't go all the way away." Frisk's father looks at him.

"You made dad angry when you ran away like that, Frisk," he says. "Not gonna lie. I looked all over for you. Even got the police to help. They had no idea of what I was planning to do once I found you again. Then, when I found out that you'd freed the monsters and had become their ambassador, I was so angry. A child of mine, betraying his own kind and joining those freaks."

Frisk tentatively raises his hands and signs something. His father gets angry.

"They are not your family! I am! I made you! You are my flesh and blood, not theirs!"

"you clearly aren't qualified to care for a child," Sans says. "we're more of a family to him than you are." Frisk's father scowls.

"Sans is right!" Undyne chimes in. "You call yourself his father yet you beat him and broke his nose! It's a good thing he's in our care!"

"Shut up! That's enough of this nonsense! Frisk is my child, damn it! He's coming with me!" He begins to walk forward. A bone suddenly sticks into the ground in front of him. He stops walking.

"don't take a step closer," Sans says. "unless you're looking for a bad time." Frisk's father stares at Sans before letting out a loud laugh.

"What are you gonna do? Fight us? Ha! There's way more of us than there are of you! You'd all be dead in a snap!"

You scowl at him.

"However," he says. "We won't kill you as long as you give me back my son. Give him to me and we'll let you all go."

You stare at the man. Frisk tightly grips your shirt.

"Nah, I'd rather not," you say. Frisk's father scowls viciously. 

"Fine then. You had your chance. Get ready to die!" The group behind takes aim. You gasp. This was it. There was no way out of this.

"Goodbye, freaks!"

"HOLD IT!"

A familiar voice yells, causing you all to look and see who it was."

"You are all under arrest!" Sergeant Weathers walks around the corner. Following her is a large group of police officers. Their group is way larger than Frisk's father's group."

"Shit, it's the cops!"

"Run for it!"

"Make one move and I'll be force to shoot you!" Sergeant Weathers says. She and the police officers are pointing their guns at the other group.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Put down your weapons." No body moves. Sergeant Weathers cocks her gun.

"I said put down your weapons!"

The group begins to lay down their weapons. 

"All right, men," Sergeant Weathers says, "book 'em."

"Yes ma'am!" 

The officers begin to make arrests.

Sergeant Weathers approaches your group.

"Everyone okay?" She asks. You all nod your heads. Except for Frisk.

"We're fine," you say. "Just gotta get Frisk here to the hospital." Sergeant Weathers looks down at Frisk in your arms.

"My God. What'd they do to him?"

"we'll fill you in later on. we'll be at the hospital."

You all start to take your leave. As you all walk past her, she calls after you.

"See you guys around! And thanks for the help!"

Sans throws out a thumbs up as you all round the corner.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Frisk had fallen asleep by the time you all arrived at the hospital. Upon walking through the automatic, double doors of the hospital, you are greeted by your boss, Lola. Lola was a kind women with light blond hair and deep blue eyes. She was fairly young, somewhere in her twenties like you. However, at the moment she didn't look too pleased.

"[Y/N]," she says as she approaches, "where on earth have you been? You haven't been to work in days!"

"Sorry, Lola," you say. "It's just that I've been busy with some very important stuff." 

"What kind of important stuff?"

You try to think of a way to explain all the things you've been through, but can't think of anything. Luckily Sans steps in.

"sorry, lady, but they don't have time to give you an explanation. our friend needs a doc." Lola looks over at Sans.

"And who might you be?" She asks. 

"i'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. nice to meet ya." He holds out his hand for Lola to shake. You catch a glimpse of the whoopee cushion taped to his hand. He looks over and winks at you.

"I'm Lola," Lola introduces herself and takes Sans hand into hers and shakes it. The whoopee cushion let's out a loud farting noise. Everyone in the lobby looks your group's way. 

"whoopee cushion in the hand trick. never gets old." Lola stares at Sans, blinking rapidly. You think that she's about to have the same reaction Delilah did. That is, until she lets out a loud laugh.

"Oh, oh my! That's hilarious!" She continues to laugh and Sans grins widely. Lola's laughter soon subsides into giggles before she finally stops laughing.

"I haven't laughed like that in a while," she says. "Now, what was that you were saying about a friend needing a doctor?" 

Sans gestures over to Frisk, asleep in your arms.

"Oh, dear," Lola says as she observes Frisk's cuts and bruises. "This is the monster ambassador, isn't it? What happened to him?"

"You mean you didn't see that video on the news that day?" You ask.

"Video?"

"it's nothing," Sans says. "can you get him a room?"

"Of course! Wait a moment, please." Lola walks over to the front desk. She speaks to a woman sitting behind the desk before returning to you.

"There's a free room that just recently opened up. A Mrs. Toriel was who had the room, I believe. Follow me."

You all follow her to the vacant room that Toriel used to reside in. When had she left, you wondered. Once arriving at the room, Lola shows you all in. 

"Just lay him on the bed over there. I'll get a nurse to come in to do a check up."

"Thanks, Lola," you say.

"No problem. And [Y/N]?"

"Yeah?"

"I expect you to be here working tomorrow. Understand?"

"I gotcha." Lola nods and leaves the room. You listen as she makes her way down the hallway.

Sans pulls out his cellphone. He dials a number and holds the phone up to his skull.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING, BROTHER?" Papyrus asks. 

"Tori. gotta let her know that we're at the hospital. hello, Tori? i've got some very good news for you. we got Frisk back." You can here as Toriel let's out a scream over the phone. Sans moves the phone away from his skull a bit.

"you sound happy. yeah he's fine. just a few cuts and bruises. he's asleep right now. at the hospital. alright, see you soon." Sans hangs up the phone and puts it back into his pocket. Then pulls out another phone. It's the silver phone that Craig had been using to contact you.

"Why do you have that?" You ask. Instead of answering you, he throws the cell phone at you. You catch it and look at it. Then, you look at him.

"i had Alphys tweek it a bit and make it better," he says. You look over at Alphys. She's twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"I-it's way better than it was before. I-it has unlimited calling and texting. I already had everyone put their numbers in it."

You look down at the phone again. You finally had a cell phone. Now your mom would stop nagging you about having to get one.

"Thanks, Alphys," you say.

She blushes a bit. "N-no problem."

There's a knock on the door to the room and a man in scrubs comes in. 

"Hello, everyone," he says. "My name is Will. I'll be Frisk's nurse." He walks over to the bed and takes a look at Frisk.

"Oh, my," he says, astonished. "There's lots of bruising and cuts on him. What happened?"

"have you heard of H.A.F.F.?" Sans asks. Will nods. Sans then proceeds to explain how Frisk ended up like he was.

Once he finished explaining, Will frowned. "That's terrible! I've always hated those brutes. They've got some nerve doing this to a child. I'll be back with some ice for the bruises. The cuts aren't deep so, they should heal up just fine. However, I'll bring back some bandages for him, as well." Will exits the room. Seconds later, Toriel comes in.

The smell of butterscotch permeates throughout the air. In her hands is a butterscotch pie. She hands it to Undyne and rushes over to where Frisk is lying on the hospital bed.

"Oh, my child! My dear, sweet child! Thank goodness you are alright!" She runs a paw through the sleeping boy's hair. Frisk stirs and his eyes slowly open. Once he sees Toriel, he shoots up and wraps his arms around her neck.

"Yes, my child, I am happy to see you too. You are okay?" Frisk nods and signs something. Toriel turns to face the rest of you. 

"Thank you all so very much for getting my child back!" She proceeds to run around the room, hugging each and every one of you. 

"It's no problem," you say.

"Yeah!" Undyne chimes in. "Those H.A.F.F. jerks got everything they deserved!"

Toriel frowns at the mention of H.A.F.F. She turns back to Frisk and gives him a stern look. 

"My child," she says, "I want you to tell me everything that happened to you. Do not leave anything out."

"maybe you should wait until Sergeant Weathers gets here, Tori," Sans says. Toriel turns to look at him.

"Christine is on her way?" 

"Correction. I'm already here." You all turn to the door. Sergeant Weathers is standing in the doorway.

"Christine! How wonderful to see you again!"

"Good to see you too, Toriel. However, there'll be time for small talk later. Right now, I have some questions to ask."

"Yes, of course," Toriel says.

"Alright," Sergeant Weathers says. "Let's get started."


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on doing a chapter today, but I can't just leave you all hanging like that.
> 
> So, here you go.
> 
> Enjoy!

"All right, first question. How did you all get into the college in the first place?"

"i used my magic to transport us inside."

"You mean, like teleportation?" 

"that's not really it, but it's close."

Sergeant Weathers nods. "Okay. Frisk, how and where were you taken?" Frisk begins to throw out a flurry of signs that Sans translates. Toriel watches Frisk's hands, reading each sign as he explains.

"kid says that he was shopping with my bro at the supermarket. he ran off to go grab something from a different aisle and was grabbed by two big dudes."

"What happened next?" Sergeant Weathers.

"he doesn't remember," Sans says, still translating. "says that they put a rag over his mouth and he passed out."

Sergeant Weathers writes what Sans says on a notepad. She looks up.

"Is that where you got most of those cuts and bruises from?" She asks. "They beat on you didn't they?"

"I can explain the cuts," Toriel says. 

"You can?" Sergeant Weathers.

Toriel nods. "That is my fault. He must've got them after he fell into the underground. When I went to check to see if any humans had fallen, he was being attacked by a certain flower." Toriel looks over at Flowey who was sitting on a table next to Frisk's bed. He flinches a bit. Frisk shakes his head.

"What is is my child?" Toriel asks. Frisk begins to sign again. Toriel's eyes widen at what Frisk signs.

"W-what? What did you say?" She asks.

"If he just told you what I think he told you then, it's true," you say.

Toriel stays quiet. Then, two fireballs appear out of thin air. They're so big that you can feel the heat from them.

"No," she says. "It is a lie. It has to be."

"unfortunately, it's not. while we were there at the H.A.F.F. hideout, we met Frisk's father."

"His /real/ father," you say. "He told us about all the times he'd beat Frisk and cut him. He told us that he broke Frisk's nose once, too." 

Toriel shapely turns to face Frisk. "Is this true?"

Frisk nervously nods. The fireball count grows from two to four. 

"Where is he? Where is this man who would dare call himself Frisk's father?"

"He's been arrested," Sergeant Weathers says. "He's at the station with the other people we arrested."

Without saying a word, Toriel turns and heads to the door of the room. 

"Tori, where are you going?" Sans asks.

"To the station."

"Toriel, no," Sergeant Weathers says. "I know what you're thinking. You can't just go there and attack that man."

"And why ever not?!" Toriel whips around. She looks extremely furious.

"Because if you do, I'll have to arrest you. I don't want to have to arrest one of my friends."

"But that man deserves some kind of punishment for what he did to my child!"

"Yes, he does. But, that's not your place. It's not your decision to make what happens to him. Leave it up to the law. I promise, he'll get what he deserves."

Toriel stares at Sergeant Weathers for a minute. Then she sighs. The fireballs disappear.

"Alright," she says. "I trust you, Christine."

"Thank you, Toriel. Now-"

"Hold on a minute, please," you interrupt. "I have a question to ask."

"Go ahead," Sergeant Weathers says.

"The man from the video on the news, Craig, where is he?"

"Thankfully, he's been arrested too. He's behind bars as well." You let out a sigh of relief.

"May I continue now?" Sergeant Weathers asks.

"Oh, yes, of course."

"Thank you. Now, like I was about to say, do any of you know the whereabouts of Officer Quinn? He's got some questions to answer."

You all look at each other.

"What?" Sergeant Weathers asks.

"we fought him at the college," Sans says. "except, he wasn't exactly himself anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"turns out he'd been...possessed."

"Possessed? By a ghost?"

"pretty much, yeah. this ghost used be a very, evil human girl named Chara. now, I never met her when she was alive, but i can tell that she was just as evil alive too."

Toriel perked up when she heard Chara's name.

"So this...Chara is the reason why Officer Quinn acted the way he did?" Sergeant Weathers asks.

Sans nods. "being a ghost, she has the ability to possess people. she did it to Frisk back in the underground."

Toriel stays silent.

"I wanna know more about this Chara person," Sergeant Weathers says. "However, I still have more questions to ask."

"ask away."

"Did you ever see their leader?"

You answer this question. "Yeah, we saw her."

"Her?"

"It was a woman named Delilah. Apparently, she worked here as a receptionist as cover. Did you arrest her too?"

"No, unfortunately not. We had one of the people we did arrest show us her office, but there was no one there."

"she disappeared?" Sans inquires.

"Looks that way," Sergeant Weathers says. "If you say she worked her then I should go ask around about her." Sergeant Weathers puts her notepad away. "I'll be back later. To learn more about who this Chara is." With that, Sergeant Weathers exits the room. Will the nurse walks in afterward.

"I got ice and bandages for the cuts and bruises." Will notices Toriel near the bed. 

"Oh, Mrs. Toriel. You're back."

"Yes. I came to see my child."

"Your child? You mean, you're Frisk's mother?"

"That is correct."

"Where are his...?"

"human parents?" Sans finishes the sentence. Frisk flinches a bit.

"that's kind of a touchy subject, pal."

"Oh? Excuse me for being nosy. Sorry." Will says. "Here you go." He hands the ice and bandages to Toriel and leaves the room.

"Here you are, my child. Be careful with that ice. It is extremely cold."

Frisk takes the ice and bandages. As he applies the bandages to his cuts, Toriel crosses the room.

"While we all wait for Christine to return," she says as she picks up the pie she brought, "would any of you care for some butterscotch pie?"


	60. Chapter 60

You're all enjoying your own slices of butterscotch pie when Sergeant Weathers returns.

"Ooh, something smells good in here," she says as she sniffs the air. Toriel holds out a piece of pie to her.

"Saved you a slice." Sergeant Weathers says her thanks and takes the pie. She stabs her fork into the pie and picks up a piece. She puts the piece in her mouth and chews.

"This is delicious! What kind of pie is this?"

"Butterscotch," Toriel says. "It is my specialty."

"So, Sergeant," you say as you pick up another piece of your pie, "what did you learn about Delilah?"

"Everyone I asked about her said that she was a sweet lady. No one here had no idea that she had anything to do with H.A.F.F. She had them fooled. All of them." She eats another piece of pie. "That reminds me, you worked with her, [Y/N]. What did you think of her?"

"She was okay, I guess. I never really spoke to her much. Never stopped her from speaking to me though. She always told me about how her brother owned a farm and stuff. Now however, I think that it was all a lie."

Sergeant Weathers nods. She looks over to Frisk.

"If it's okay with you, Toriel," she says, diverting her gaze to her, "I'd like to ask Frisk some more questions."

"Of course. That is, if it is okay with him." Toriel looks at Frisk. He nods.

"Great!" Sergeant Weathers says. She finishes off her slice of pie and pulls her notepad out.

"Can you tell me more about your life before you ended up underground?" 

Frisk hesitated for a minute before beginning to recount his old life.

Toriel watched intently as Frisk signed and explained how his mother had been hooked on drugs and how his father would beat her as well as him. He told you all about how his father had been and probably still was a raging alcoholic. Sans translated for everyone else. 

"Such a sad life for a child," Sergeant Weathers says sympathetically. "I'm sure that that's not all is it?"

Frisk shakes his head. He then looks over at Toriel.

"Go ahead, my child. I am sure it cannot be bad." Frisk nods before continuing. Frisk tells everyone about how sometimes his father would beat him unconscious or nearly unconscious. At one point, his father had broken his arm.

"Wait a minute!" Undyne says. "You didn't mention that earlier!"

"Undyne, shush," Toriel chides. Sergeant Weathers writes what Sans translates. 

"Now, after you were captured by H.A.F.F., what happened?"

Frisk didn't move upon being asked this question. As a matter of fact, he froze up. 

"My child?" Toriel says. "What is wrong?" 

Frisk frantically signs something.

"But why not?" Toriel asks. "You must tell us everything!"

Frisk shakes his head. Whatever it was, he really didn't want to tell anyone what happened.

"That's okay," Sergeant Weathers says. "We won't force you to talk about things you don't want to talk about." Sergeant Weathers puts away her notepad and looks at her watch. "I have to get back to the station. Lots of scumbags to question." Sergeant Weathers bids you all a farewell and leaves. 

Toriel looks pointedly at Frisk. 

"I think that it is time for Frisk to return home with me," she says. "I will go see if Frisk is allowed to leave." Toriel leaves the room. 

"She's pretty upset," you point out. 

"she has every right to be," Sans says. "especially after what Frisk told us."

You all nod. Toriel wanted nothing more than to go and kick Frisk's father's sorry ass. She was restraining herself. It was probably a good thing that Frisk didn't tell everyone what he had been thinking. Toriel returns a few seconds later.

"Frisk is allowed to leave. I just need to sign some paperwork and we'll be on our way."

"That's good," you say. 

"I must thank you all once again for saving him from those brutes," Toriel says.

"we already told you, Tori. it's no problem," Sans says. Toriel simply nods. 

"Come along, my child. It is time to go." Frisk, still holding the ice that Will had brought him, jumps off the bed and takes grabs Flowey. They leave the room as the rest of you follow. After Toriel signs and fills out some paperwork at the front desk, you all exit the hospital.

"We will see you all later, my friends. Frisk has had a long day and must get some sleep." Frisk, Flowey, and Toriel head off toward a van parked a few feet away. 

"We'll be leaving too," Undyne says. "All that action we experienced has got me in the mood for some anime!" She picks up Alphys and runs off.

"Didn't they ride here with us?" You ask. 

"it's fine," Sans says. "it's time for us to head home too." 

"COME ALONG, FRIEND!" Papyrus exclaims. The three of you head toward Papyrus' waiting, red sports car, gleaming in the setting sun. You yawn as you get in.

You, despite Papyrus' driving, fall asleep on the way home.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

"hey, bud. wake up." You groggily open your eyes and rub them. You hear Sans chuckle.

"Where are we?" You ask sleepily.

"the apartments. you must be really tired if you can sleep through my bro's driving." You pull yourself out of the back of Papyrus' sports car. Sans closes the door behind you. You look around and observe that it's already dark out. You also notice that Papyrus isn't around.

"Where's Papyrus?" You ask Sans. You both begin walking toward the building.

"he went on up to the apartment without us. said that he wanted to make some celebratory spaghetti to celebrate getting Frisk back." You nod. When you and Sans reach the doors of the building, Sans opens the door for you.

"Thanks," you say. You walk into the lobby, Sans trailing behind you. You wave at the person behind the front desk as you make your way to the elevator. You press the call button and wait for the elevator to arrive.

"so, uh, [Y/N]?" Sans says. 

"Mm?"

"remember when we played truth or dare at the first sleepover?"

"Yeah?"

"and remember when my bro asked if you had a crush on anyone?"

"Yeah. You looked upset when I said no."

"when we were laying on the floor, you asked me if i was in love with anyone at the moment."

You look over at Sans. He's sweating and blushing. He looked nervous.

"there's, um, s-something i need to tell you." 

"I'm listening."

Sans thought about how to say it. Thought about how to confess his love for you. But, he couldn't think of a good way. 

"Sans? You okay?"

He doesn't answer. Instead, he blurts out what he finally thought to say.

"[Y/N], i like you. like, a lot." His hands immediately fly to his mouth. His eyesockets widen. You look at him, eyes widen slightly as well. 

Did...did he just say that...he liked you?

Your so surprised by this still that you forget to say something. Sans starts to look disappointed. Taking your silence as rejection, Sans starts to slink off toward the stairs.

His movement snaps you out of your stupor.

"Sans, wait!" He doesn't. He continues to make his way to the stairs. Once he reaches them, he starts to climb them. He's up the stairs and out of view right as the elevator arrives, announcing it's presence with a loud 'ding'. You step into the elevator and press the button for your floor. As the doors close and the elevator starts to move, you replay his confession over and over in your head.

He'd said that he liked you. A lot. Had he meant it? Of course he had. The look on his face when you didn't respond spoke volumes. 

The elevator dings as it arrives on your floor. You step out and look down the hallway at Sans and Papyrus' apartment door. You contemplated going and knocking, but felt as though Sans wouldn't want to see you.

So, you instead decided to go to your own apartment. You unlock the door and step inside. Once you close the door behind you and lock it, you shamble your way to your living room. You stop to check your answering machine. You had a lot of messages, most likely from your mother. You'd have to call her tomorrow and tell her that you had a cell phone. You'd also see how she was doing. You hadn't seen her since she was admitted to the hospital.

You yawn. You were super tired. After everything you'd been through, a good night's sleep was what you deserved.

You were too tired to walk to your bedroom so, you flop down on your couch in the living room. As you fall asleep, you make a note to also confront Sans whenever you got the chance.

Hopefully, he'd be willing to talk to you.


	62. Chapter 62

When you wake up the next morning, you want to confront Sans right away. Then you remember that Lola wanted you to be at work. Sans would have to wait until after you got off of work. You get ready for work. After eating breakfast, you grab your car and apartment keys and leave the apartment. As you lock the door behind. You get the urge to look down the hallway at Sans and Papyrus' apartment. 

Sans is standing outside the apartment wearing sweatpants and a white T-shirt. He's staring at you with wide eyesockets. Then, he hastily does an about-face and retreats back into his apartment.

"Sans, wait a minute!" You call after him. He doesn't stop and slams the apartment door behind him. You sigh and run a hand through your hair. You then turn and walk down the hallway to the elevators.

**************  
Sans stands with his back against the door. He hadn't expected to see you in the hallway. Then he remembered that you had work. He couldn't believe that he'd ran from you. He felt like a coward. He felt bad for running from you, too. He runs a hand across his skull and heads to the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

He watches the coffee with bored eyes as it drips into the coffee pot. He couldn't stop thinking about how you'd reacted to him saying that he liked you last night. Your silence, to him, meant rejection. At least the last person he confessed to actually said something when they rejected him. He growls in frustration. At the same time, Papyrus strides into the kitchen wearing pinstripe pajamas.

"GOOD MORNING, BROTHER!" He says. He makes his way over to the fridge and opens it, pulling things out. He then makes his way to a cabinet and pulls out a box of pancake mix.

"morning, bro." He takes the now full coffee pot off of the maker. He opens the cabinet above the sink and pulls out a coffee mug. He pours some of the coffee into the mug and takes a seat at the kitchen table.

"I WILL BE MAKING PANCAKES THIS MORNING! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME?"

"i'm not really hungry at the moment, Paps.

"NOT HUNGRY? WHY? ARE YOU OKAY?"

"fine."

"SANS, I CAN TELL THAT YOU ARE NOT FINE. PLEASE, DO NOT LIE TO ME."

Sans sighs. He really didn't want to explain to his brother what happened between you and him last night. Papyrus prepares the pancakes, waiting for Sans to respond.

"it's about [Y/N]."

"OUR FRIEND? WHAT ABOUT THEM?"

"i...told them something last night."

Papyrus raises a browbone. He turns away from the stove and faces Sans.

"SOMETHING LIKE WHAT?"

"i...told them that i, uh, like them." Sans starts to sweat.

Papyrus is confused. "I LIKE THEM AS WELL. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT?"

Sans shakes his head. "not that kind of like, Paps. the like, like kind of like."

Papyrus stares at his older brother a bit before realizing what Sans means. His eyesockets widen and he smiles wide.

"THAT IS WONDERFUL, BROTHER! HOW ABOUT THEM? DO THEY FEEL THE SAME?"

Sans looks down at his coffee. "i...don't know." He frowns. "they didn't say anything when I told them."

"MAYBE THEY JUST DID NOT KNOW HOW TO RESPOND. DO NOT FRET, BROTHER! JUST BECAUSE THEY DID NOT SAY ANYTHING DOES NOT MEAN THEY DO NOT FEEL THE SAME. Papyrus smiles at Sans before turning his attention back to the stove. Sans felt as though Papyrus was right. Just because you didn't say anything doesn't mean you don't feel the same.

However, Sans wasn't quite convinced.

****************

You sigh as you sit behind the desk in the hospital lobby. Beside you sits a woman named Wilma. It felt weird not having Delilah sitting next to you, chattering away about things you didn't care about. You wondered where she was.

Your thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hello, sweetheart!" You look at the voice's owner.

"Mom?"

"Hi, dear. How've you been? Have you been eating enough? You're starting to look thin." You roll your eyes.

"I've been good and I've been eating plenty. How're you doing?"

"I'm doing good, thanks. The hospital just recently released me and I'm here to sign some papers before I go."

That's right. Your mother had been attacked by H.A.F.F. earlier on. You'd visited her when you found out. You hand over the required papers and a pen to your mother. As she signs the paperwork, you decide to ask her a question.

"Hey, uh, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What do you do when someone tells you that they like you? The like, like kind of like." Your mother looks up from signing the papers.

"Well, I guess that depends on whether or not you like, like them back. Did someone say that to you?

"Actually, yeah. Sans did." 

"That short skeleton in the hoodie?"

You nod.

"That's great! What did you say?"

"Nothing. He kinda surprised me. Caught me off guard. I didn't know what to say."

"Do you feel the same way?"

You think for a minute. Did you? You did think Sans was cute. Especially when he told his terrible jokes and grinned wide, satisfied with himself.

"I...think I do feel the same way." Your mother claps her hands excitedly.

"Then it's simple. Just tell him that you feel how he feels."

"I...suppose you're right. Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, honey." She finishes signing the papers and hands them and the pen back to you.

"Thanks," you say. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot to tell you. I got a cell phone."

"Really? It's about time! Give me your number." You give her your number and put hers into your phone.

"Now, I must be going. The deadline for the next line of clothing is coming up soon. Goodbye, for now dear."

You watch as your mother exits the hospital. You then go into your contacts and call Papyrus. He picks up after two rings.

"HELLO, [Y/N]!

"Hi, Papyrus. Do you think it'd be okay if I came over after work?"

"OF COURSE! YOU ARE ALWAYS WELCOME IN OUR HOME!"

"Cool. I'll see you later, then."

"OKAY! UNTIL THEN!" Papyrus then hangs up. You put your cellphone back into your pocket. You sigh. 

You hoped your mother was right.

****************  
Sans is sitting on the couch in his and Papyrus' living room with Papyrus when Papyrus' phone rings. His eyes light up when he looks at his phone. He answers it instantly.

"HELLO, [Y/N]!

Sans' eyesockets widen slightly. It was you. You were calling. Sans can hear your voice on the other end, but isn't able to make out what you're saying.

"OF COURSE! YOU ARE ALWAYS WELCOME IN OUR HOME!"

Sans is listening closely now.

"OKAY! UNTIL THEN!" Papyrus hangs up the phone. He then turns to Sans.

"THAT WAS [Y/N]. THEY WILL BE COMING OVER AFTER WORK!"

Sans' eyesockets widen even more. You were coming over?

"th-that's great, Pap." Sans wonders if he can hide in his room the entire time you're there. 

"I WILL GO AND PREPARE DINNER FOR WHEN THEY ARRIVE!" Papyrus jumps up from the couch and bounds into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Sans starts to sweat. He'd become severely anxious all of a sudden. Why were you coming over? Was it to tell him that you never wanted to see him again?

Then, he remembered what Papyrus said. Just because you didn't respond to his confession didn't mean anything negative. Sans' anxiety slightly went away. He could do this.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. Papyrus bounds out of the kitchen. He goes to the front door and opens it.

"[Y/N], YOU ARE HERE!"

"Hey, Papyrus."

"COME ON IN! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MAKING DINNER. YOU CAN WAIT IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH SANS UNTIL IT IS DONE!" Papyrus comes walking into the living room, you trailing behind him. 

"PLEASE HAVE A SEAT ON THE COUCH! I WILL ANNOUNCE WHEN DINNER IS READY!" Papyrus goes back into the kitchen as you sit down on the couch. Sans tenses up. He tries to keep his focus on the TV but can't. You're staring at him and he can feel it.

"Sans," you say. He tenses up more. He hesitantly looks over at you. You have a serious look on your face.

"We need to talk."


	63. Chapter 63

Sans is sweating bullets. The look on your face and the way you said those words made him extremely nervous. The look on your face turns into a look of concern.

"Sans, you okay?" You ask. He nods his head. 

An obvious lie.

"y-yeah, i'm good. so, w-what is it that you wanna talk a-about?" Your face gets serious again.

"About what you said last night. When you said you liked me?"

Here it comes, Sans thinks. The rejection.

"what about it?"

"I thought about it while I was at work and-"

"stop. you don't have to finish. i know what you're gonna say." You look at him, surprised.

"You do?"

"yeah. and if that's how you really feel then i'll leave you alone. i'll stop talking to you."

You become confused. "Sans, what are you talking about?"

Sans looks at you. "didn't you come here to reject me?" You stare at Sans before suddenly bursting out into laughter. 

As you laugh, Sans looks confused. You laugh harder when you see the look on his face.

"what? what's so funny?"

You start to calm down, your laughter fading into giggles.

"You bonehead. I didn't come here for that. I came here to tell you that I feel the same." Sans' eyesockets widen.

"f-for real? this isn't some sick joke, is it?"

You shake your head. "No. I really do feel the same. I like you too." Sans stares at you. He couldn't believe it. You'd actually returned his affections. He was so happy! He lunges at you and wraps his arms around you, burying his face into your chest.

"thank you," he says. "thank you so much. you have no idea how happy this makes me." You wrap your arms around him, returning the hug.

"I've got a pretty good idea." You two sit on the couch and hug. Meanwhile, Papyrus watches from the doorway to the kitchen. He pulls out his cellphone and snaps a picture of the two of you. He sends it to Undyne and Alphys, giggling to himself. He decides that it's time to call the both of you for dinner.

"BROTHER, [Y/N]! DINNER IS READY!" You and Sans pull away from each other. You both smile before getting up off of the couch and heading to the kitchen.

**************  
You'd decided to stay the night at the skelebros apartment. Mostly because Sans wanted you to. You didn't have a problem with it though. You and Sans slept in his room. When you woke up, you found yourself wrapped up in Sans' boney arms along with a blanket. He was watching as you woke up and smiles when you make eye contact.

"morning, sleepyhead." You rub the sleep out of your eyes. You let out a hum and stretch.

"Morning," you say. "How long have you been awake?" 

"not that long. just long enough to see how cute you are when you're sleeping."

"I'd call you out for watching me sleep because that's creepy, but since you called me cute, I guess I can let it slide."

Sans chuckles. "i think we should be getting up soon or else Papyrus will do it for us." You nod. You and Sans get out of his bed and leave the bedroom. The both of you head into the kitchen where Papyrus is already making breakfast.

"OH, GOOD MORNING, YOU TWO!"

"morning, bro."

"It sure smells good in here," you say as you and Sans sit at the table. "What're you making?"

"PANCAKES, EEGS, BACON, AND SAUSAGE! IT WILL BE READY IN A FEW! WHY DON'T YOU BOTH GO WAIT IN THE LIVING ROOM UNTIL IT IS DONE?" 

You and Sans get up from the table and make your way into the living room. You both plop down on the couch and Sans turns on the TV with the remote. As you both sit and watch TV, a ringing sound resides from inside the kitchen. It is stopped abruptly and is followed by Papyrus voice.

"HELLO? OH, HI UNDYNE! WHAT? OH, YES IT IS VERY MUCH TRUE! I KNOW! IT IS SO WONDERFUL! WHAT? MOVIE NIGHT? I'D LOVE TO COME OVER AND WATCH A MOVIE! I'LL ASK THE OTHERS! SEE YOU SOON!"

Papyrus comes running into the living room. "UNDYNE HAS INVITED US OVER FOR MOVIE NIGHT LATER ON TODAY!"

"Cool, I'm game. What about you, Sans?"

"i'll go. but, if it's a Mettaton movie, i'm bailing." 

"EXCELLENT! I WILL CALL UNDYNE BACK AND INFORM HER THAT YOU TWO WILL BE COMING! NOW, COME ALONG. IT IS TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

******************  
You spend most of the day at Sans and Papyrus' place. You'd gone to work and when you returned, you went straight to the their apartment. The rest of the day, you lounged around with Sans and Papyrus until nighttime. Now, you were all on your way to Alphys and Undyne's place. When you get there, Papyrus knocks on the door.

Undyne is the one to answer it. "Hey, you guys! Glad you could make it! Come on in!" As the three of you walk past her, she grins at you and Sans. You raise an eyebrow but don't question it. Just Undyne being Undyne.

When you walk into the living room, Toriel and Frisk are there. They turn their attention to you, Papyrus and Sans as the three of you walk in. Flowey is sat on Frisk's lap.

"Hey, guys," you say. Frisk waves.

"Hello, dears," Toriel says. Flowey grumbles out a 'hey'. You and Sans take a seat on the floor. Papyrus sits on the couch with Toriel and Frisk. Undyne and Alphys soon walk in with a bowl of popcorn.

"So, what movie will we be watching?" Toriel asks.

"We're gonna be watching Rust Another Day! It's a Mettaton movie!" Undyne exclaims. Sans let's out a groan. "I picked it out myself!" Undyne says, ignoring Sans. She goes over to the DVD player and puts the movie in. She and Alphys then settle down on the floor with you and Sans. As the movie starts, there's the sound of gunshots as the main character, played by, you guessed it, Mettaton, chases after a group of men, gun in hand.

"Frisk, what's wrong?!" Flowey suddenly calls out. You all turn to see what's happening. Frisk is completely wigging out on the couch. He drops Flowey from his lap. You catch him before he can hit the floor.

"Frisk, my child! What is wrong?!" Toriel grabs Frisk. Undyne pauses the movie. Frisk points at the TV and shakes his head. 

"What? Do you not like the movie?" Toriel asks. Frisk shakes his head rapidly and points repeatedly at something on the TV. You turn to see what it is he's pointing at.

"The gun? Is that what's wrong?" You ask. Frisk nods his head. Alphys rushes to turn off the TV. Frisk calms down.

"it's only a movie, kiddo. it's not real."

Frisk shakes his head and signs something. 

"What did you say?!" Toriel asks.

"What? What is it?" Undyne asks.

"the kid just said that he...had to use one."

"What?!" You exclaim. "When was this?" Frisk signs something else.

"kid says it was back when he had be captured by H.A.F.F. i think you should tell us what exactly happened, kiddo."

Frisk hesitates before he nods his head.

He then begins to recount what he considers to be the worst thing in his entire life.


	64. Chapter 64

Frisk sits in the room that the evil man locked him in. He'd tried several times to get out of the room. No dice. Now, all he could do was sit and wait for whatever happens. Suddenly, there's noise from the other side of the door. 

The door then swings open.

"Get in there, now!" Yells a voice. A group of five monsters hesitantly walks into the room. When they notice Frisk, their eyes widen. His eyes widen too. He knows them. They were a family. He'd spoken to them many times. Now, they were in the same situation as him.

"Mr. Ambassador?! They got you too?" One of the monsters asks. She tries to go over to him but a gunshot stops her in her tracks.

"Uh, uh, uh. Not so fast, freak. We've got plans for you and your family." Frisk looks over at the door as the evil man comes striding in. Four other men follow him into the room.

The man walks over to the monster woman while the other four men surround the rest of the monsters. The man grabs the monster woman and pulls her off to the side.

"What are you doing?" She asks as she watches her family, her husband and her daughter and sons, get surrounded. They cower. 

The man doesn't answer her. Instead, he makes her stand in one spot. He then goes over to Frisk and hands him a gun. Frisk looks down at the gun with wide eyes.

"Listen closely, kid. All you gotta do is shoot that freak over there and we'll let the rest of them go." Frisk looks up at the man. There are tears brimming in his eyes as he stares at him. Frisk shakes his head.

"No? See, that's not an option. Either you kill her or we'll kill all of them." 

Frisk looks away from the man and at the monster woman.

"It's okay, Mr. Ambassador. Do it." Frisk's eyes widen further. 

"You see, even she wants you to do it. So why don't you? It's easy. Just aim and pull the trigger."

Frisk hesitates. Then, he raises the gun. It's heavy in his hands as he aims it at the monster woman.

"That's it," the man says. "Do it. Do it. Do it!" Frisk pulls the trigger. A loud gunshot rings out around the room. The monster woman looks surprised before a smile crosses her face. She then turns into dust. The man laughs.

"Excellent work...fool!" What? Frisk watches in horror as the other men stab into the other monsters with knives. They turn into dust as the knives are removed. Frisk drops the gun to the floor and falls to his knees next to it. The man's laughter rings in his ears. The man and the other four exit the room, leaving Frisk to live with what he'd just done.

**************  
You all stare in shock at Frisk as he finishes telling you all about what happened.

"Oh my g-god..." Alphys is the first one to speak. Sans calls out Frisk's soul. He looks surprised.

"What?" You say. 

"the kid didn't gain any LV or EXP," Sans says.

"LV? EXP? What are those?"

"L-LV stands for LOVE," Alphys explains. "EXP stands for execution points. LOVE stands for level of violence. You gain LOVE and EXP by killing others. Monsters and humans."

"i don't understand," Sans says. "why doesn't he have any?"

"Maybe because they f-forced him to kill."

"maybe." Sans puts Frisk's soul back. Toriel is unnaturally quiet.

"Toriel?" You say. "Are-"

"Those fucking bastards!" Toriel suddenly shouts. The rest of you are shocked. Toriel never cursed.

"Toriel!" Undyne exclaims.

"I'll kill them! I'll kill all of them!" Toriel summons some fireballs.

"Toriel, c-calm down! It's already happened! There's nothing you can do!"

"I can still get revenge! They'll pay for what they did to Frisk and those monsters!"

Frisk puts a hand on Toriel's arm. Toriel looks down at Frisk. He shakes head.

"But, my child, they-!" Frisk shakes his head again. He signs something.

"kiddo is right Tori. killing them won't solve anything. like Sergeant Weathers said at the hospital, let the law handle them. they'll get what they deserve."

Toriel looks around the room at all of you. Her face softens and the fireballs disperse.

"I am sorry for my outburst," she says. "We will be leaving now." She gets up from the couch and heads to the front door. Frisk jumps up from the couch. You hand him Flowey when he reaches out for him and he follows after Toriel. They both leave.

"Well," Undyne says. "Looks like movie night is over."

"I guess we'll be leaving then." You get up from the the floor and Sans follows suit. Papyrus gets up from the couch and follows you and Sans to the front door.

"see you guys later," Sans calls out.

"Maybe you can try again next movie night," you say. "No guns next time, though."

Undyne nods. The three of you exit the house, get into Papyrus' sports car, and drive home.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look on everyone's reaction to Frisk's confession. The reader asks about Chara.

Toriel was still fuming mad. After learning about what those monsters tricked Frisk into doing, she was still really angry. The only reason why she didn't do anything about was because of Frisk. He didn't want her to kill. To be a true monster, like the ones in the stories humans told each other to scare each other. As she drove home, Frisk by her side in the passenger seat with Flowey in his lap, she went over how she reacted upon finding out what happened.

She'd yelled and cursed and threatened to kill. She'd shocked everyone and ruined movie night. She couldn't bear to face everyone after her outburst and hastily left.

She hoped everyone didn't think less of her.

*************  
Flowey was usually one for sadistic things. Hell, back in the underground when he first met Frisk, he'd toyed with him before trying to kill him. However, after learning about what Frisk was forced to do while in captivity, Flowey penchant for sadism dropped a bit. He even found himself being mad about the whole thing.

How dare those humans mess with Frisk like that! That was usually Flowey's job. Flowey hated not being able to move around on his own.

If he could, he'd deal with those people himself.

************  
Undyne was shocked for two reasons. Learning about what Frisk did and hearing Toriel curse. Both caught her off guard. She wished that she could go and pummel those scumbags for what they did. But, this wasn't the underground. She couldn't just go beat up her problems. Sergeant Weathers would have her behind bars in an instant despite their friendship.

Ugh, surface rules were frustrating.

************  
Alphys had retreated to the lab she and Undyne had built in the basement. She distracted herself with work to try and help her forget about what Frisk told anyone. 

It didn't work. 

Try as she might, she couldn't take her mind off of it. She couldn't help but imagine Frisk taking the gun and shooting the monster woman and then the look of horror on his face as the monster woman's family was killed.

A child shouldn't have to deal with that.

Then, there was Toriel's reaction. She'd surprised everyone, especially Alphys, with her cursing and yelling. It didn't suit Toriel at all.

Alphys hoped she never had to witness it again.

************  
Sans sat in the passenger seat of Papyrus' sports car, thinking hard about Frisk's confession. It angered him greatly that Frisk had been forced to kill. And then those bastards just up and killed the rest of those monsters after telling Frisk that they'd spare the monsters.

If Sans had been there he would have dealt with those assholes himself.

But, if he had, he probably would have killed them so, it was probably a good thing he hadn't been there.

************  
Papyrus sat behind the steering wheel of his car, driving the speed limit for once. Hearing what Frisk had said had put him in a less energetic mood. He was upset for Frisk. Someone as sweet as him didn't deserve to have something like that happen to them.

Hopefully, Frisk would be okay before next movie night.

***********  
You're sitting in the backseat of Papyrus' sports car thinking of what Frisk had to go through while in captivity. Someone as bad as Craig would have a child do something like that. At least he didn't do to Frisk what he'd done to you all those years ago.

You were afraid when Frisk refused to tell everyone what had happened to him when Sergeant Weathers asked. You'd thought the worst. Granted, what had actually was just as terrible, but getting violated at such a young age was even worse.

Thankfully, though, Craig had been arrested. 

You'd probably beat his ass if you ever saw him again.

**********  
Papyrus pulls into the apartment complex's parking lot and switches off the car. You all get out and head inside. As you approach the elevator, you stop walking and grab Sans to make him stop too.

"You go on up, Pap," you say. "There's something I want to ask Sans about."

Papyrus nods. "OF COURSE, FRIENDS. I WILL GO ON UP AND PREPARE SOMETHING FOR US TO EAT." Instead of taking the elevator, Papyrus makes his way to the stairs. When he's out of view, you turn to Sans.

"so, what do you wanna ask me?"

"Tell me about this Chara." The lights in Sans' sockets dim slightly. He was afraid you'd ask him that sooner or later.

"why do you wanna know about her? she's gone."

"Sans, that's a bold faced lie and you know it. I get the feeling that she's out there somewhere. Who knows when she'll come back? I need to know everything about her just in case."

Sans stares at you before he sighs. "alright. i'll tell you what I know about her. but there's a lot to explain. you sure you wanna hear it?" You nod.

"okay then. we should probably sit down then." The two of you walk over to where some chairs are near the front desk. Once you both sit down, Sans looks you straight in the eye.

"now, pay attention because i'm not gonna repeat myself if you miss anything." 

"I'm all ears." 

Sans nods and begins to tell you about Chara.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's two chapter day today!
> 
> Here's the first one.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: these chapters wouldn't have been possible if it hadn't been for RudeAntelope661. He gave me some very good ideas. Thanks, Antelope!

"Chara was one of the first humans to ever fall into the underground," Sans says. "Asgore and Tori's son, Asriel was the one that found her. they took her in. adopted her. she was their child. she and Asriel got along like two peas in a pod. they did lots of things together. made videos, baked pies, went exploring. whatever they could find to do, they did it."

Sans pauses to look at you. You're starting intently at him. You gesture for him to continue.

"one day, Chara had gotten sick. Tori and Asgore had no idea of what to do. they'd never dealt with a sick human before and didn't know a thing about human sicknesses. Chara died from her sickness. Asgore and Tori were devastated. Asriel had absorbed her soul and crossed the barrier with her body. he took her body to the nearby human village and was immediately attacked by angry humans who all had thought he'd killed her. Asriel returned to the underground with Chara's body.

he was in bad shape. the humans' attack had did him in. when he returned to Asgore and Tori, he collapsed and turned to dust. he'd died too. Tori and Asgore ended up putting Chara's body in a coffin. that was the end of Chara. at least, that's what it seemed like."

"How do you know all of this?" You asked. 

"Tori told me herself. she felt like i was the only one she could tell. Anyway, after Frisk fell into the underground, Chara, or at least her spirit, returned. she latched onto him like a leech. used him as a tool to cause mayhem and destruction. she/frisk went through the entire underground, killing monsters left and right. anyone that survived evacuated. i fought her, and after a while, she killed me and finished off Asgore too."

"But, if she killed you all how are you all here, alive?" 

"Frisk has this...ability. it's called resetting. if he ever feels like it, Frisk could reset time and we'll all be trapped underground again. me and you would never had met."

"Has he done this...resetting thing before?" Despite how strange it seemed, you believed him.

"yeah, a few times. sometimes he'd go through the entire underground, making friends with everyone and not fighting. that's who he really is. he never reset unless it was necessary. like if one of us died or something like that. whenever he did reset, he'd come back being possessed by Chara, slaughtering everyone underground. thank God, we actually made it to the surface this time. Frisk hasn't had to reset in a long while."

"If Frisk resets, then what happens to Chara?" Sans shrugs.

"i guess she disappears and starts over like the rest of us. Frisk, Chara, and I are the only ones who ever remember the resets. i don't know how she did it, but she somehow made it to the surface and possessed that cop. i got lucky taking her down like i did back at the college. but, she got away and she's out there somewhere. i feel like we'll see her again sooner or later."

Sans yawns. "i'm beat. i think that's enough story time. now, it's bed time." He gets up and goes over to the elevator and presses the call button. You join him as the elevator arrives. When you get to your floor, you and Sans stop outside of your apartment.

"See you tomorrow, bonehead, " you say.

"see ya." You and Sans hadn't really gotten the dating thing down just yet so, you give him an awkward goodbye hug and he leaves. You watch as he goes into his apartment down the hall before you go into yours.

You remember that Papyrus was going to cook dinner, but you're too tired to eat.

When you get to your bedroom, you flop down on your bed and instantly pass out.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of today.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning, you're sitting in the skelebros' kitchen. Papyrus had come beating on the door to your apartment inviting you over to eat waffles with him and Sans. As you all eat, Sans' cell phone suddenly rings. He answers it.

"hello? Hey, Tori. really? wow. yeah, we'll go. i'll tell Pap and [Y/N]. alright, see you soon." He hangs up the phone and looks at you and Papyrus excitedly.

"What's up, bonehead?" You ask as you gobble up another waffle.

"that was Tori," Sans says. "she said that Frisk had been invited by the president to the White House." You almost choke on your waffle. 

"For real?!"

Sans nods. "and also, she said that the president had invited the rest of us too. he's, apparently, going to let us stay in the White House while we're all there so, we should probably pack some extra clothes."

"THAT IS WONDERFUL!" Papyrus exclaims. 

"When are we leaving?" You asks. 

"Tori said in a few hours. she said we should all be ready by nine."

Luckily, didn't have work because it was Sunday so, you were definitely going. You finish up your waffles.

"I'll see you guys in a few hours. I'm going to get ready." You leave their apartment and go to yours to prepare for the trip.

*************  
Hours later, Toriel arrives in her van to pick you and the brothers up. Undyne, Alphys, and even Asgore, much to Toriel's chagrin, are already in the van. When you all arrive to the airport, there's a member of the secret service waiting for you all. 

"Are you Frisk's family?" He asks. 

"Yes we are," Toriel says.

"Follow me." The man leads you all outside to the airfield where a plane is parked and waiting for you all.

"This is the President's private plane. He's inside right now, waiting for you all." The man opens the door to the plane and you all step inside. When you do, several men and women step forward and take your luggage. They then exit the plane to put the luggage in the cargo hold. 

The man leads you all to a room where a man is sitting. He looks up when you all enter.

"I present to you all, President Harris." The man leaves as the president stands. He holds out his hand.

"Frisk, it's wonderful to meet you." Frisk takes his hand and immediately jerks his hand away as a small shock courses through it.

The president starts laughing. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." He shows you all his hand. There's a joy buzzer strapped to his hand. 

"Why don't you all take a seat?" The president gestures to the seats around you all. You all sit and farting sounds resound out from your seats. You reach under the cushion in your seat and pull out a whoopee cushion. Everyone else does the same. The president is laughing hard.

"S-sorry. Heh, heh. It's just so funny!" He doubles over in more laughter. This guy was the president? He was so...childish. He takes a seat in his chair. The plane then starts to take off.

"So," the president starts, "an ambassador at such a young age. How old are you, son?"

"He is twelve, Mr. President," Toriel says. 

"Twelve, huh? That's a lot of responsibility for someone your age. Being the voice of an entire race of monsters."

"yeah, it gets hard for him sometimes, but he's doing a good job. and he's got us to help him too."

"So, there's monsters in Ebott. That sounds interesting."

"Oh, it is," you say. "Though, some people don't really agree. Like H.A.F.F."

"H.A.F.F.?" President Harris asks. "That's that prejudice group that was on the news a few days ago, isn't it?"

"So you've heard of them," you say. The president nods.

"They were also the ones who kidnapped poor Frisk as well, correct?" You nod.

"they're not the nicest people," Sans says. "we had to go through a lot to get Frisk back. we got some help from the police too."

"That was my idea," Toriel chimes in. "It worked out in the end."

"It's good that you're safe now, Frisk," say President Harris. Frisk nods.

"It'll be awhile before we get to Washington," the president says. "Feel free to help yourselves to anything you wish. I'm a very generous man."

"Thank you, sir," Toriel says. President Harris waves his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. You're guests. It's the least I can do. I'll have someone inform you all when we're about to land."

You all thank him and dismiss yourselves to explore the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Certified Undertash! Me and RudeAntalope661 are doing a collab. We're taking your advice!


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

As you all walk around the plane exploring, you notice that Frisk is sitting in a seat and staring out of the window. You approach him.

"Hey, bud," you say. You sit in the seat next to him. Frisk gives you a half hearted wave. 

"You okay?" You ask him. He nods. You can tell that he's lying. "Come on, Frisk. Tell me the truth. Something is wrong. Tell me what it is." Frisk let's out a huff of exasperation before he fishes his phone out of his pocket. He types something out on it and shows it to you.

'Im a little nervous, that's all.'

"Nervous, huh? I understand. There's probably gonna be a lot of people at the conference. Don't worry, though. Me and everyone else are here. We've got your back."

'Also, the men in the suits make me a bit nervous, too.'

"You mean the secret service agents? They're here for President Harris's protection. They aren't bad people. What about them make you nervous?"

Frisk taps out his response on his phone.

'The guns.' Oh. He was still a bit shaken up over that, it seemed.

"Frisk, I can guarantee that you'll never have to pick up another gun ever again. Most of those people are behind bars. They can't force you to do bad things anymore." Frisk lets your words sink in before he types on his phone.

'You're right. Thanks, [Y/N].' You grin and ruffle his hair.

"No problem, little man. I care about you. So does everyone else."

A secret service agent enters the area of the plane that you're all in and announces that the plane would be landing in Washington soon. The rest of the group makes their way to sit down and buckle up as the plane starts to descend. 

When the plane lands, you look over Frisk and out the window. There's a large group of people standing outside on the air strip. There are news vans, reporters, and photographers scattered about waiting for the president to make his appearance. President Harris exist his special room and addresses you all.

"Once we step off of the plane, there'll be a limousine waiting to take us to the White House. Your belongings will be brought over soon and your rooms will be set up." He turns his attention to Frisk.

"Are you ready, my boy? Those people aren't just out there for me. They know all about who you are and what you do." Frisk looks nervous. You put a hand on his shoulder and give him a small, reassuring smile.

"Remember what I said, kiddo," you say. "We've got your back." Frisk looks up at you and nods. He then turns his attention to the president and nods again.

"Excellent! Here we go." He motions to a secret service agent. The agent makes his way over to the door of the plan and opens it. President Harris steps out first. Once he does, there's an eruption of cheers and applause. He motions for the rest of you to follow. You all step out of the plane, single file. As you all descend the steps that have been brought up to the plane, you look over the crowd. There's the sound of snapping cameras and chattering as the reporters speak into microphones and TV cameras. Ahead of your group, President Harris engages different people in conversations and shakes hands with them.

Once you've all descended the stairs, you all make your way to a black, stretch limo waiting for you all. A secret service agent opens the door for you all of you and you all climb in. The agent closes the door.

The driver then starts up the limo and you're all on your way to the White House. As the limo drives through DC, you all take in the scenery. The Washington Monument, Lincoln Memorial, and Smithsonian Museum catch your eye. There also a manga and anime shop that President Harris points out saying that Mew-Mew Kissy Cutie 2 is his favorite anime. You all look at him in surprise. Who would have thought that the president was a fan of anime?

Alphys' mouth begins running a mile a minute at the mention of anime. She and President Harris have an animated conversation about different animes. The limo passes a banner advertising a concert that Mettaton would be having the next day. Papyrus squealed in excitement, babbling about how he had to get tickets. 

There was also a bookstore that Toriel seemed to have been interested in, a gym that Undyne almost jumped out of the limo to go to, a comedy club that Sans couldn't help but grin at, and a flower shop that Asgore very much wanted to visit. The president laughs at your group's excitement and says that there would be plenty of time for sightseeing and exploring once the conference was over.

After a few more minutes of driving, the limo arrives at the White House. You all get out and marvel at it. The president shows you all inside.

"Well, here we are," he says, "the white house. Miranda here," he gestures to a woman standing nearby, "will show you all to your rooms. I must go to my office and get ready for the conference. I'll see you all in a few." President Harris walks off. Miranda steps forward.

"Your things have already arrived and are in your rooms now. Follow me and I'll show you to them." Miranda leads you all to several different rooms. Toriel ends up sharing a room with Alphys and Undyne. Asgore ends up in a room with you, Frisk, and Flowey. Sans and Papyrus share a room with each other. Once you're all situated and have your things put away, you're all summoned to the garden for lunch. 

"This certainly is wonderful," Asgore says as he munches on a sandwich. You nod.

"Sure is. Who would have thought we'd end up meeting the president and going to Washington DC?" 

"It's okay, I guess," Flowey says. Secretly, however, he feels the exact same way the rest of you do.

Once lunch is over, you all go back to your rooms and prepare for the conference. A secret service agent arrives and escorts you all to the conference where thousands of people are waiting. Frisk wrings his hands together. He was getting nervous. But, he then remembers that you're all there with him and his nervousness goes away. 

Soon after your group arrives, President Harris arrives and the conference gets underway.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be a short one this time. Still, I hope you guys enjoy it!

As the press conference begins, one of the journalists in the crowd asks the first question.

"So, Mr. Ambassador, you are the ambassador of the entire monster race. How'd that end up happening?" Frisk brings up his hands and starts to sign.

"ever since they freed us from the underground," Sans translates. 

"He can't speak?" The journalist asks. Sans shakes his head.

"nope. he's one hundred percent mute." The crowd mumbles and the journalist scribbles some stuff down on his clipboard.

"Excuse me, Mr....," calls a news reporter to Sans.

"Sans. Sans the skeleton. just call me sans." The reporter nods.

"Sans. You said that the ambassador had been the monsters' ambassador ever since he freed you all. What did you mean?"

"us monsters used to be trapped under the mountain back where we're from. Frisk here fell down into the underground and went through a lot to break the magical barrier that kept us from leaving."

"Why did he fall into the underground?" Frisk winces at the question.

"That's a personal question," you say. "He prefers not to talk about it."

"Oh. My apologies."

Another journalist steps forward to ask her question.

"Mr. President, how do you know the ambassador?"

"I just recently met him so, I don't know him that well. However, I've heard about him from a friend who works with Ebott's local news channel. I knew that I had to have him over here."

More questions are tossed around and you all answer them to the best of your abilities. You even ask some questions of your own as well. Soon, the press conference ends and the large crowd disperses. Your group makes its way back into the White House. As you walk, a secret service agent happens to be going the opposite way. He accidentally bumps into Frisk and Frisk screams, startling the rest of you.

"Sorry there, little fella," the agent says. Frisk is staring at the man. Specifically his hip. 

"My child, what is the matter?" Toriel asks as she embraces him. Frisk shakily raises a hand and points at the man's hip. There on his hip hangs a gun.

"Oh, my child..." Toriel says. President Harris approaches.

"Is he okay?" He asks.

"He is fine," Toriel says. 

"There was an... incident involving a gun that Frisk was involved in some days ago," you say.

"Incident?" President Harris asks.

"it's a very touchy subject. he'd very much like it if people not talk about it. guns just spook him, that's all."

The president simply nods his head. He sends the agent on his way and decides to change the subject.

"Now that the conference is over, you're all free to do whatever you wish. Go out and do some sightseeing. Explore!" 

"Thanks, Mr. President," you say. You all leave the White House and make your way down the pathway from the House to the street. 

"So, guys," you say, "where to first?" Everyone starts talking at once. Each of them had a place that they wanted to visit, including you.

"Well, it's obvious we all saw something we wanted to do earlier so, how about we just split up?" 

Everyone looks at each other before agreeing.

"Cool. Just remember to keep your cells on." After that, each of you separate into different groups. You and Sans and Asgore. Toriel and Frisk and Flowey. Undyne and Alphys and Papyrus. 

Each group goes its separate way and you all start to explore the nation's capital.


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

You, Sans, and Asgore walk down one of the many streets of Washington DC. As the three of you walk, you take in the sights. People walk around going this way and that. Some of them give surprised looks at Sans and Asgore as they pass.

Even though they'd just learned about the existence of monsters, they were still quite surprised to see some walking around Washington. You wondered how they felt about that. Thinking of this takes you back to some of the more interesting questions from the press conference.

**************  
"Would it be okay if I asked a question?" You asked the crowd of people that were there at the conference. Everyone looked around at each other, mumbling to each other.

"Uh, sure," says one reporter.

"Thanks. You all seem undeterred by the fact that monsters exist. Why is that? Didn't you always think that those stories about the war between monsters and humans were fake?"

The crowd once again looks around at each other before someone answers.

"Well, yeah, I suppose we did think that it was all just a fairytale," says a man in the crowd. "And to be honest, we were all a little surprised to hear about them. We were even more surprised to see them here in person. There's more aren't there?"

"way more," Sans says. "when the barrier broke, some of them decided that they wanted to see the world? you haven't seen any here in Washington?"

"Come to think of it," says a woman, "I did yesterday. He a was a robot. A very flamboyant guy, he was. Said that he was going to be having a concert tomorrow. He looked kinda familiar. Mettaton is what his name is I think."

"THAT'S HIM!" Papyrus says. "HE IS WITHOUT A DOUBT THE BEST ACTOR EVER! AS A MATTER OF FACT, HE AND I ARE DATING!" This sends the crowd into a slight frenzy.

It takes a while for the secret service to calm everyone down.

*************  
Everyone had been pretty surprised at what Papyrus said. Apparently, dating a celebrity was a big deal.

"[Y/N]? you okay, babe?" Sans' deep voice interrupts your thoughts. Wait, what did he call you?

"D-did you just call me babe?" Sans simply nods.

"yeah. we're dating aren't we?"

You flush a slight red and nod. He'd never called you babe before.

"Anyway, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about the press conference yesterday."

"Oh? What about it?" Asgore asks.

"When I'd asked the people in the crowd what they thought about monsters existing. And when they freaked out when Pap told them that he was dating Mettaton." Sans groans from beside you.

"please, don't remind me." You let out a laugh.

You then notice that you're all standing outside of a flower shop. 

"Hey, what are we doing here?" You ask.

"I saw this flower shop before we got to the White House and really wanted to take a look inside," Asgore says. "Is that okay?"

"Of course," you say. Asgore opens the door for the both of you before he walks in behind you. As Asgore immediately heads off, you're mind wanders back to the conference.

***************  
"So who was it that chose Frisk to be the monster ambassador?" Asks a journalist. Asgore raises a paw.

"That would be me," he says.

"Why'd you choose him? Why not any of the other monsters? I mean, he's just a child."

"Yes, that is true. However, he is the sweetest child ever. I could sense that he had a good soul and decided that he should be the one to fight for our rights."

"But, don't you think that that's too much pressure to put on a child?" A reporter asks.

"I assure all of you that Frisk is more than capable of doing this job."

"Why not them?" The reporter points at you. "They're human and an adult."

"I don't think I'm right for such an important job," you say."I just provide support for Frisk whenever he needs it."

*****************  
Asgore returns to you and Sans with a bouquet of roses. 

"Wow, Asgore," you say. "Who're those for?" Asgore blushes.

"I was planning to give them to Toriel. Perhaps she'd give me another chance."

"I noticed that she doesn't really enjoy your company. How come?"

"Asgore did some things back in the underground that Tori didn't really approve of. Asgore himself didn't like it but had to do it if we were ever gonna be free," Sans says.

"I pretty sure what you did couldn't have been that bad," you say to Asgore. He looks sad suddenly.

"Unfortunately, you are wrong. What I did is unforgivable. If there had been another way, I would have chosen it instead." 

You want to ask more questions but, you decide not to push it further. The three of you exit the flower shop.

"Okay, where to next?" You ask. Sans grins. 

"there's a comedy club here that i think i'd like to see."

"Then that's where we'll go next." As the three of you begin walking, you once again think back to the press conference.

***********  
"What is H.A.F.F.?" Asks a journalist. "It was in the news a lot a few days ago."

"H.A.F.F. isn't an it," Sans says, "it's a they. they're a group of people that go around slaughtering monsters and any humans that take the monsters' side."

"And how long have they been around?"

Sans shrugs. "not sure. we didn't even know about them until they just showed up on day at the apartments that i live at."

"We stopped them," Undyne chimes in. "Well, some of them at least. There's probably more of them out there."

"What else can you tell us about them?" Asks a reporter.

"Well, at one point," you say, "they'd kidnapped Frisk." The crowd gasps.

"they did it to spite us. took us a while before we found where they'd taken him. we got back him back in the end as you can see."

"So what happened to the ones you guys stopped?"

"A f-friend of ours back home," Alphys says, "arrested them. Th-they're all in jail where they belong."

"But, there's still some of them out there," you say. "I'm sure of it."

Soon the topic switches to another topic and you're all trying your best to answer the questions.

**************  
The comedy club is pretty big. On the front is a sign that reads 'Washington's House of Comedy.'

Sans is pretty giddy as the three of you stand outside the club.

"Okay Sans," you say. He's staring at you with the biggest grin you've ever seen on his face. "We can go in and have a quick look." Sans rushes in the club. You and Asgore follow behind him.


	71. Chapter 71

Inside the comedy club sat lots of people, each seated at different tables. On the stage stood a very nervous looking man. By the looks of it, whatever jokes he was telling were not sitting well with the audience.

"S-s-so, what's the deal with airplane food, r-right?" The man on the stage stutters out a particularly bad joke. No one in the audience even cracks a smile. You could swear that there were crickets chirping.

"wow, this guy stinks," Sans says. Apparently, he'd said it loud enough to be heard because the guy onstage looks out into the club.

"Who said that?" He asks. Sans raises a boney hand and waves.

"um, i did." The audience turns to look at the three of you and are, not surprisingly, shocked to see a walking talking skeleton and a huge goat man standing in the comedy club. The guy onstage, however, doesn't seem to care about that. 

"Who are you to say I stink?"

"i'm Sans."

"Well, /Sans/, you think you can do better?"

"well, i'm not really sure about that. i could give it a shot though." Sans begins to approach the stage. As he nears the stage, the guy steps off and hands the mic to him.

"Here you go, skeleton. Good luck." He walks past Sans and heads to the back of the club towards the bar.

"well, i'm pretty sure that guy is right," Sans steps up onto the stage. "no /bones/ about it, i'm not that good a being a comedian." Sans' pun actually gets a few giggles.

"what are you guys laughing at?" He asks, pretending to be confused. "i'm /patella-ing/ ya, you guys have a better chance with the other guy." More laughs come from the audience. The guy at the bar scowls as Sans throws joke after joke out to the audience.

Soon, the entire club is filled with an uproar of laughter. Once Sans tells his last joke, he thanks the audience and steps off stage. As he makes his way back to you and Asgore, he winks at the guy sitting at the bar. The guy's scowl deepens and he gets up and storms out of the club.

"well, that was fun," Sans says. "where to next?"

*************  
The three of you visit the Lincoln Memorial next and you marvel at the size of it.

"so, who is this guy again?" Sans asks.

"This is Abraham Lincoln, 16th president of the United States," you say. "He's one of the most well known presidents in history."

"Why is that?" Asgore asks, staring up at the memorial. 

"Well, a long, long time ago, certain humans were kept as slaves for other humans. President Lincoln didn't approve of this so, he wrote up a document that gave the slaves their freedom."

"humans were kept as slaves by other humans?" Sans asks. You nod.

"Yeah. The most notable slaves were African-Americans. They would be sold to work on things called plantations."

"That sounds horrible," Asgore says. 

"It was. That's why good ol' Abe freed them. Though some people didn't really approve." 

Asgore and Sans stare up at the memorial. They wondered what other interesting things human history had.

"I guess that's it for sightseeing. We should get back to the White House."

************  
When the three of you get back to the White House, everyone else is already there. Sans separates from the two of, waving as he leaves, and heads of to his room. As you and Asgore make your way to your room, Asgore speaks.

"[Y/N], I have something I need to tell you."

"Go ahead," you say. You both reach your room where Frisk and Flowey already are, watching TV. Asgore clams up upon seeing them. Frisk turns his attention to the two of you and waves. You wave back.

"So, what were you gonna tell me?" You ask. Asgore looks over to Flowey and Frisk and then back to you.

"These flowers that I bought are indeed for Toriel," he whispers. "However, they are for here because I plan to ask her out on a date." You gasp.

"Really?! That's wonderful!" 

"What's wonderful?" Flowey asks. He and Frisk are looking at the two of you now.

"Ol' Asgore here wants to ask Toriel out on a date! Isn't that cute?" Asgore puts his hands up to his face to hide his blush. Frisk gasps and smiles wide.

He signs something to Asgore.

"What did he say?" You ask.

"He said that I should 'go for it'," Asgore says. "However, I am nervous. I do not think I can do it."

"Aww come on, you obviously want to," you say. "I mean, you bought her flowers."

"But she is still angry with me."

"Just give it a try," you say. "What's the worst she could say?"

**************  
"Absolutely not! Not in a million years!" 

You, Frisk, Flowey, and Asgore are standing outside Toriel, Alphys, and Undyne's room. 

"But, why not?" You ask. "Just give him a chance."

"Never! Not ever! I gave him chance after chance and each time he messed it up! He's out of chances!"

 

Asgore looks severely upset. He begins to slink back to your room. Frisk looks up at his mother with pleading eyes. 

"I said no and I meant it, Frisk," she says. She crosses her arms and looks away. Frisk continues to stare her down with big doe eyes. Toriel starts to fidget under Frisk's gaze. Finally she caves.

"Alright! I'll go out on a date with! But, only for you, my child." 

Frisk claps his hands in joy. He rushes after Asgore and stops him. He signs to Asgore and Asgore's face lights up. He looks back at Toriel who is watching.

"Really? You mean it?" He says. Toriel nods.

"But this is it, Dreemurr. Your last, for real final chance."

Asgore grins happily and runs off to get ready for the date.

You and Frisk watch him before turning back to Toriel.

"Thanks Toriel," you say. "That was nice of you."

"Just remember, I'm only this for Frisk." She goes into her room and shuts the door.

You and Frisk high five each other while Flowey rolls his eyes and return back to your room to help Asgore prepare for his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, for I am not good at coming up with puns.
> 
> Also, I hope you guys don't mind the little history lesson I threw in. A little learning never hurt anyone!


	72. Chapter 72

"Are you sure that you will be okay, my child?" Toriel asks. She and Asgore are standing at the front door to the White House with you, Flowey, Sans, and Frisk. The two of them were about to go out on their date. Toriel was worried about leaving Frisk. 

What if he had another panic attack?

"don't worry, Tori," Sans says. "he'll be fine. we're here just in case."

"Well, if you say so." Toriel turns her attention to Asgore. "Shall we?" 

Asgore holds out his arm and Toriel reluctantly loops her arm around it.

"Have fun, you two! Don't stay out too late!" The four of you watch as Toriel and Asgore walk off before you and Sans look at each other and nod. The two of you go to step out of the house before Flowey stops you.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" 

You turn back around to face him. "We're just gonna go supervise. You know, make sure their date goes well."

"But, what about Frisk? You're supposed to stay here and watch him!"

Frisk signs something.

"kid says he'll be fine. 'sides, he's got you and the secret service and the president here. he'll be fine."

"Alright," Flowey says, "but if something happens, I'm blaming you two!"

"Understood," you say. You look over to Sans. "Ready?" He nods.

"Alright. Be back soon!" You call out to Frisk and Flowey. You and Sans then proceed to follow Asgore and Toriel.

************  
The first place Asgore takes Toriel is local restaurant that he had looked into. There were good reviews for the place so, Asgore decided to take her there. You and Sans aren't far behind and enter the restaurant shortly after they do. You and Sans choose a both not too far from their table.

You didn't want to sit too close out of fear of being caught. Both of you knew that Toriel would not be pleased with knowing that you had left Frisk.

You and Sans watch Toriel and Asgore for the entirety of the time that they're at the restaurant. When they leave, you quickly follow after them. For the remainder of their date, Asgore takes Toriel around Washington, stopping from time to time to check some places out.

They even stop at the Lincoln Memorial and Asgore relays to her what you told him and Sans. She seems interested as Asgore speaks. 

As you and Sans continue to follow the two of them, you hope that Frisk is okay back at the White House.

***********  
'Where am I?' Frisk thinks. The room he's in is dark. He looks around. Flowey is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, there's a flash of light and standing in the room are five humans and five monsters. Frisk gasps when he realizes what's happening.

One of the humans, the evil man known as Craig, approaches him and hands him something. It's a gun. Frisk's eyes widen. Craig goes back over to where the monsters are and grabs one of them. He pulls her off to the side.

"Alright, kid," Craig says. "All you gotta do is use that gun to kill this freak. Do it and we'll let the rest of them go."

Frisk immediately refuses. The monster woman urges him to do it. Frisk shakes his head vehemently. He wasn't going to do it. Suddenly, the hand holding the gun moves on its own and his arm raises. His eyes widen further he tries to fight his arm. 

No use.

He aims the gun at the monster woman and shoots. A loud gunshot rings. The monster woman turns to dust.

Craig let's out maniacal laughter as the rest of the monsters are killed by the other humans. 

Frisk drops to his knees. 

It'd happened again.

*************  
Frisk wakes up screaming, Craig's maniacal laughter from the nightmare still ringing in his ears. Secret service agents burst into the room, guns armed and ready to take out any threats. This only causes Frisk to scream more.

President Harris rushes into the room next. He's next to Frisk in seconds.

"Frisk! Frisk!" He shouts. Frisk stops screaming and looks at the president. There are tears selling up in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" The president asks. Frisk nods at first. However, when his eyes land on the agents, guns still drawn, he immediately shakes his head and points at them. President Harris turns to face the agents.

"Put your guns away, quickly!" The agents put their guns back into their holsters. President Harris then asks them to leave. They do, leaving him, Frisk, and Flowey in the room.

"Why were you screaming, little guy?" President Harris asks. Frisk signs. Luckily, the president understands sign language.

"You had a nightmare?" Frisk nods. "About what?"

'A gun,' Frisk signs. A gun? He remembers what you told him about the incident involving a gun that Frisk was involved. However, President Harris was sure now that there was more to it than that. What was your group hiding?

**********  
"I never thought I'd say this," Toriel says, "but I had a wonderful time." She and Asgore were standing on the porch of the White House. 

"As for you two," she says as she turns to you and Sans. You're both standing on the porch with her and Asgore. You'd been caught following them after Sans decided to take a nap and his loud snoring alerted them to your presence.

"I know what you're gonna say," you say. "We're very sorry. We just wanted to see if your date was going well."

Toriel squints at you and Sans and you both squirm under her gaze.

"You are both lucky," she says. "Had this date been a disaster, you both would get it." She stop squirming and smiles. You and Sans let out sighs of relief. The four of you then turn to go into the White House.

You don't get far.

Standing in the main area of the house is President Harris with Frisk and Flowey.

"Hello, everyone," President Harris says. "So glad you all could join us. We were just having a nice conversation about guns. However, I think you all would add more to the conversation." He squints. "You're hiding something and I want to know what."

"What is he talking about?" Asgore asks. You, Sans, and Toriel knew exactly what he was talking about.

And by the looks of it, you wouldn't be getting out of explaining it.


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a new chapter
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: check out this cool fanart that calswitcher did on tumblr. It's amazing!
> 
> http://calswitcher.tumblr.com/post/144660916029/heres-a-drawing-i-did-for-the-story-no-longer
> 
> Don't forget to leave those comments!

"First of all," President Harris says, crossing his arms, "where have you all been?"

"Asgore was taking me on a date," Toriel says. 

"And what about you two?" President Harris asks, looking over to you and Sans.

"supervising. had to make sure their date went well," Sans answers.

"What has happened?" Toriel asks. "Is Frisk okay?"

"He woke up screaming not too long ago," President Harris says. "Just before you all returned. Said he had a nightmare about a gun. However, I don't think that that's all of it, is it?" President Harris looks between the four of you.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Asgore asks.

"Alright. We'll tell you," you say. President Harris raises an eyebrow and waits.

"Frisk was involved in an incident with a gun a few days ago back in Ebott. Just like you said, though, that's not all of it."

"the kid told us that those H.A.F.F. bastards made him use a gun," Sans says. "told him that if he killed a monster with it, they'd let the rest of the monsters that they'd captured go free."

President Harris listens, eyes wide. Asgore too.

"And? What happened?" President Harris asks.

"Frisk shot the monster just like they told him to. But, they'd tricked him. They killed the other monsters anyway."

Asgore gasps.

"How do you know this?" President Harris asks. 

"Frisk told us himself," Sans says. "he freaks out even if someone mentions a gun now." Behind President Harris, Frisk looks down at the floor.

"It's okay, kiddo," you say. "It's not your fault. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"That's the most horrid thing I've ever heard!" President Harris suddenly bellows. He looks furious. "Making a child do something like that. That can cause some serious trauma. Are there more of those evil people out there?"

You nod. "There's the their leader, a woman named Delilah. And most likely a bunch more." You decided not to tell him about Chara. You didn't think he'd believe you if you told him about an undead ghost girl.

"Where is this Delilah woman?" President Harris asks. Sans is the one to answer. He shrugs.

"dunno. she disappeared just before the cops showed up. chances are, she hiding out somewhere in Ebott."

"I'll get my top people on it," President Harris says. "We'll find her and the rest of those monsters. As for Frisk, I think some therapy is in order. If that's okay with you, Toriel."

"Of course. If it'll help him, I'll be willing to give it a try."

"Excellent. First thing tomorrow, Frisk will be seeing a therapist. You're all free to accompany him."

"Thank you, Mr. President," Toriel says.

"It's no problem. Now, it's time for all of you to get some sleep. I'll see you all in the morning." The president starts to leave.

"Wait!" Toriel calls. President Harris stops.

"If I may ask, how were you able to calm Frisk down?"

"Oh, yes. That. Well, I used to have a daughter who'd frequently have nightmares. When she did, I'd always go and comfort her."

"Used to have a daughter? What happened to her?" You ask. "I-is she-?"

"Dead?" President Harris finishes the sentence for you. "Yes. Unfortunately, she is. She died from cancer a few years ago. My wife left me shortly after."

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry, sir," you say. "I didn't mean-"

"It's quite alright. Now, all of you go get some sleep. Goodnight." President Harris leaves.

"How come none of you told me about what happened to Frisk?" Asgore asks.

"It did not occur to us at the time, Asgore. We would have told you. We were still a bit shocked from learning about it ourselves," Toriel answers.

"I think that's enough talk about that," you say. You approach Frisk and Flowey. "Come on you two. Back to bed. You too, Asgore. Bedtime." You lead Frisk and Flowey back to the room. Sans goes off to his room, leaving Toriel and Asgore standing in the main area of the house.

"Well, I guess that's it for now," Toriel says. "I did have a wonderful time, Asgore. Keep it up." She kisses him on the cheek before walking off to her room. Asgore blushes and puts a paw up to where Toriel kissed him. 

He then smiles goofily and walks off after you, Frisk, and Flowey to the room.


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning, Toriel and Frisk are standing in the main area of the White House with President Harris. They were waiting for Frisk's therapist. President Harris had told everyone that Frisk needed someone to accompany him to each therapy session until he no longer needed therapy. Toriel had volunteered to go instantly.

"So, Mr. President," Toriel says, "who is this therapist that will coming?"

"The best therapist in Washington. She and I are good friends. When I told her about Frisk needing a therapist, she jumped at the chance. She should be here shortly."

True to the president's word, the therapist showed a few minutes later. She looked to be in her early thirties. She had medium length black hair tied up into a ponytail. She was wearing an all grey woman's business suit and glasses.

"It's good to see you again, Roxanne," President Harris greets. He and Roxanne shake hands. 

"It's good to see you again, Mr. President," she says.

"Come now, Roxanne. We're friends. Call me Jake."

"I know. Just yanking your chain. Now, where is Frisk?"

Frisk waves his hand at Roxanne and she approaches him. 

"Hello, Frisk. Or should I say, Mr. Ambassador? My name is Dr. Roxanne Fields. It's a pleasure to meet you."

'Hi, Dr. Fields,' Frisk signs. Luckily, Roxanne understood sign language. Frisk holds out his hand and shakes hand with Roxanne.

"Now, that you're here," says the president, "I'll leave you all to it. You can use the sitting room for the therapy session." President Harris walks off.

Frisk, Toriel, and Roxanne all make their way to the sitting room. Once they get there, Frisk sits on a couch with Toriel while Roxanne sits in a chair across from them. She pulls out a notepad and pen.

"Now then, it's time to start. Let's start with something small. How is life for you at the moment?"

'Pretty good,' Frisk signs. 'I have my friends and family with me.' 

"Tell me about them," Roxanne says. Frisk tells Roxanne about all of you. He smiles wide as he describes each of you to Roxanne.

"They seem to make you really happy, huh?" Roxanne says, noting the smile on Frisk's face. Frisk nods.

"What about you're old parents? Your real family. What were they like?"

Frisk frowns. He didn't like talking about them.

"Frisk doesn't really like speaking about them," Toriel says. "It brings back bad memories." 

"I see," Roxanne says. She scribbles Toriel's words down on her notepad. "We can save that for next time. Back in your hometown, Ebott, you were taken by the monster hating group, H.A.F.F., correct?"

Frisk nods, still frowning. 

"If it's okay," Roxanne says, "I'd like to ask some questions about that." Frisk nods.

"Good. Now, did anything happen while you were in captivity that you remember specifically?"

Oh, yes. There were looks of things. Frisk swallows. Monsters screaming. The sight of dust. The dust getting thrown at him. And then the thing with the gun. Frisk recounts everything to Roxanne. She's dumbfounded at the fact that a child could go through such a traumatizing experience. Frisk was a little dumbfounded too. He'd been calm despite everything that happened to him up until he started remembering the thing with the gun.

The thing with the gun.

Just thinking about it made him shake. 

"Just one more question and we'll be done," Roxanne says. Frisk nods. 

"Does the job of monster ambassador ever get stressful? I'm sure it does. Somebody your age with so much responsibility."

Frisk nods. 'It does get stressful sometimes,' Frisk signs. 'What with all the paperwork and meetings and speeches and stuff. Though, I've my friends and family with me.' Frisk remembers what you said to him on the plane. 'They've got my back.' He smiles slightly. So does Toriel.

Roxanne scribbles this down on her notepad and then stands. "Well," she says, "that'll be it for now. You did good, Frisk. I'll see you tomorrow for another session." The three of them leave the sitting room and Roxanne waves goodbye as she leaves the White House.

When Frisk returns to his room, you're sitting on one of the beds reading a book. Flowey is watching TV.

"How'd it go?" You ask, looking up from your book. Frisk throws out a thumbs up. He then looks around for Asgore. He's nowhere to be seen.

"If you're looking for Asgore, he and a few of the others went to assist the secret service with look for the remaining members of H.A.F.F.," you say. 

Frisk sits down on one of the beds. 

H.A.F.F. They were still out there somewhere. Frisk was a bit nervous.

"Down worry, Frisk, " you say, looking at him. "I know what you're thinking. They won't find you. And even if they do, we're here to keep you safe."

Frisk nods and you go back to reading your book.

Frisk knew you were only trying to make him feel better.

Though, he couldn't help but feel that you were wrong.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the original chapter 75 was deleted to be redone. 
> 
> And now, here it is. The redone chapter 75.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day, you're the one who volunteers to accompany Frisk to his next therapy session. You and Frisk are sitting in the sitting room on the couch waiting for his therapist to show up.

"So Frisk, tell me about your therapist," you say. "What're they like?"

'She seems nice,' Frisk signs. 'Her name is Roxanne.' Thanks to Toriel teaching you sign language, you were able to understand what Frisk said. You were getting better and better each day.

"Roxanne, huh? That's a neat name."

"Thanks. I don't get that often." You and Frisk look up at the sound of someone's voice. Roxanne, speak of the devil, is standing in the doorway of the sitting room. She comes into the room and makes her way over to you and Frisk. 

"Hello again, Frisk," she says. She shakes hands with him. 

'Hi, Dr. Fields,' Frisk signs. 

"You can call me Roxanne if you want." Roxanne looks over to you. "And who might you be?" She asks.

"I'm [Y/N]," you say. "I'm a friend of Frisk's." You shake hands with Roxanne.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, [Y/N]," Roxanne says. She looks over at Frisk. "Are you ready to begin?" Frisk nods. Roxanne takes a seat in the chair across from you and Frisk.

"Okay. Today, I'd like to talk about your parents. Is that okay?"

Frisk furrows his brow and nods. He didn't want to, but if it'd help...

"We'll start with your father," Roxanne says. She crosses her legs. "Tell me about him. What was he like?"

Frisk frowns deeply as he begins to sign. 'He was an alcoholic. Always was drinking. Always was drunk. Whenever he was super drunk, he'd be passed out on the couch in the living room or some random place in the house. Sometimes, he'd beat me.'

You frown at that part. You couldn't imagine Frisk getting beaten at all.

Frisk swallows before he continues. 'He sometimes broke a few bones. Arms, nose, fingers. Sometimes I'd get lucky and he'd be so drunk that he couldn't throw a punch. That's all I can remember about him. Just a violent drunkard.'

"And where is your father now?" Roxanne asks. That's when you chime in.

"Back in Ebott," you start, "after we rescued Frisk from H.A.F.F., we ran into his father. He was a member of H.A.F.F. He admitted to all the things Frisk said he did. He's in jail now." Frisk nods at your words.

"That's good," Roxanne says as she adds this to her notepad. "A man like that certainly isn't fit to be a part of society. But, let's forget about him now and talk about your mother. What do you remember about her?"

Just as Frisk is about to talk about his mother, a surge of memories flood his mind. They aren't good memories either. His head starts to hurt. He leans forward and grabs his head, shaking it. You and Roxanne begin to be concerned.

"Frisk, are you okay?" You ask.

"What is it, Frisk?" Roxanne asks. "What are you remembering?"

Frisk suddenly shoots up from the couch.

'I-I...can I go back to my room?' He signs. Roxanne starts to protest. However, upon seeing how distressed Frisk suddenly was, she nodded her head. Frisk practically runs out of the sitting room. You and Roxanne exchange looks. You look worried, Roxanne notes.

"Don't worry, [Y/N]," she says. "It's normal for children his age to feel uncomfortable talking about their parents. I'm sure he'll be fine." Roxanne was trying to comfort you. She was trying to assure you that what Frisk had just did was normal. Maybe she was right. She was a professional therapist after all.

You nod. You and Roxanne then stand. You both shake hands once more before Roxanne takes her leave. You leave the sitting room and go off to bother Sans for a bit.

Frisk just needed some alone time. You were sure he'd be fine in a while.

********************  
Frisk doesn't come out of your shared room until dinnertime. You all look up as Frisk shuffles into the dining room.

"My child," Toriel says, "there you are. Dinner is about to be served. Come. I saved you a seat next to me." Frisk looks at Toriel nervously before he hesitantly makes his way over to the empty seat. He hesitantly climbs into the seat and sits down. Dinner is served shortly after. 

As you're all eating, you notice that something is wrong with Frisk. He looks extremely nervous. 

"Frisk?" You say, looking at him. "Are you okay?" He looks up from his food. The rest of you are look at him.

"My child?" Frisk freezes at the sound of Toriel's voice. She puts a paw on his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Frisk let's out a frightened scream and falls out of his seat and onto the floor in shock and fear.

You all shoot up from your seats. Before any of you can say or do anything, Frisk hastily signs 'Sorry!' and gets up from the floor. Before any of you can stop him, he sprints out of the dining room all the way back to the shared room.

He closes the door once inside and leans against it. He's breathing heavily. He runs a hand down his face and sighs. He makes his way over to his bed and flops down on it. He was suddenly exhausted. He falls asleep in a matter of seconds.

*******************  
Later that night, Frisk dreams about his mother. In the dream, she does horrible things to him. It was a nightmare...and a memory. 

Frisk shoots up.

'PLEASE STOP!' He yells. Or at least, he tries to. The only thing that comes out is the "P" in please. He looks around. He's still in the room in the White House. He's alone. You, Asgore, and Flowey aren't there. You'd all decided to sleep somewhere else to give him room.

Suddenly, tears well up in Frisk's eyes. Before he knows it, he's crying. 

He puts his head in his hands and cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you wanna read exactly what Frisk's mother did to him in his nightmare/flashback then be sure to click on the provided link and give it a read. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6977290  
> Written by RudeAntelope661. There's heavy child rape in it so, read it only if you're okay with that.


	76. Chapter 76

The next morning, Frisk won't exit the room and no one can get him to come out. You, President Harris, Sans, and everyone else are standing outside the room, staring at the door. At one point, Asgore had tried to open the door, but Frisk had locked it.

"Frisk? Child, are you okay?" Asgore asks from out in the hallway. Not a single noise resounds from within the room.

"i'm going in," Sans says. He prepares to use one of his shortcuts to teleport into the room. However, before he does, something is slid from under the door. 

"Wait a minute, Sans," you say. You bend down and pick up the object. It's a piece of paper.

"W-what is it?" Alphys asks. 

"It's a note," you say.

"a note?" Sans asks.

"What does it say?" Asks President Harris.

You look down at the note and read it aloud. 

'Only [Y/N] can come in.' After you read the note, there's a clicking sound as the door is unlocked. You all stare at the door. 

"i'm going in too," Sans says. The door is locked again. Another note is slid under the door. 

'Only [Y/N].' Once again, the door is unlocked. 

"Just stay out here, everyone," you say. "I'll see what's up." You turn the doorknob and open the door. Once you step in and shut the door, Frisk motions for you to lock the door back. You do.

Frisk is sitting on one of the beds, looking at you. He motions for you to sit down next to him. You sit and look at him.

"Frisk, what's this about?" You ask. "You've got everyone one worried. Not to mention what you did at dinner last night."

Frisk looks down. His hands are in his lap. There's a serious look on his face when he looks back up at you. You frown a bit.

"Frisk?" You say. "What's wrong?"

Frisk is still for a minute before he begins to sign. 'You knew the evil man, didn't you? The one that kidnapped me back in Ebott.'

He was talking about Craig. You nod.

"How did you know that?" You ask.

'He told me. He also to me that...he used to do...bad things to you when you were a kid. Is that true?' You nod again. You start to feel nervous and a little bit scared.

'What...did he do?' Your eyes widen a bit. You start to shake.

"W-why do you want to know that?"

'Please! I need to know.' There's a fierce look of determination on his face as he stares at you. Seeing this, you decide to tell him.

"The...evil man, Craig, he...did bad things to my body. Dirty things. Things you shouldn't do to a child. He..."

'Molested you?' Frisk finishes your sentence. Your eyes widen even further. Frisk looks you in the eyes.

"I'll ask again," you say, frowning deeply, "why do you want to know?"

Frisk's eyes begin to well up with tears. He looks away from you. You face takes on a look of concern.

'When I was younger, Mom, my old mom, did bad things to me too. She molested me.' Your eyes widen so much that they look like dinner plates.

'One particular night,' Frisk continues, 'she came into my room.' You start to tear up.

'She made me take off my clothes and I did. I didn't want her to be mad at me.' Frisk is full on crying now. His tears slide down his face and onto his hands as he signs.

'She started to do things to me. She... No, the memories! They're too much!' He starts shaking his head. 'I don't want to remember them! Please, don't make me remember!' 

You wrap your arms around Frisk as he cries. He's full on bawling now. He buries his face into your chest as he cries.

"It's alright, Frisk," you whisper as you cry too. "I-it's alright. She can't hurt you anymore." You hold onto Frisk until he calms down and stops crying. You soon hear soft snoring and look down to see that Frisk is asleep. You lay him down and pull the covers over him. You then silently get up and leave the room. You hear everyone talking in the main area of the house and make your way there.

Everyone looks up when you arrive. They all rush over to you and bombard you with question after question after question. You couldn't take it any longer. Your body sags and you start to fall. Sans is quick to catch you before you can hit the floor. Through tears, you begin to tell everyone what Frisk told you. Every last detail. You break down afterwards and just cry into Sans' chest. At the same time, everyone is filled with anger. However, Asgore, Toriel, and Sans are the angriest.

Their magic explodes with intense rage on the inside. All of it was directed at one person and one person only.

Frisk's mother.


	77. Chapter 77

You're totally exhausted after your talk with Frisk and your breakdown. You go to sleep in Sans and Papyrus' room instead of yours because you decide that Frisk still needs some space. Hours later you wake up and exit Sans and Papyrus' room to go find something to eat. As you make your way to the kitchen, you pass by your room.

You stop cold. 

Standing outside of the room was HIM. Craig. You're frozen in place as you stare at him. Your eyes widen when he turns to look at you, smile on his face. He then opens the door to the room and walks in, slamming it behind him. You rush over the door and try to open it.

It's locked.

"Frisk!" You call out. 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Frisk starts to scream from inside the room. You begin to beat the door more frantically.

"No! Frisk! Leave him alone, you monster! Leave him alone!" You begin trying to force the door open, ramming your shoulder into it over and over again. Frisk continues to scream from within the room. Your attempts to open the door become weaker and weaker and you slide down to the floor on your knees. You break down into tears, still screaming Frisk's name over and over.

Suddenly, the screaming stops. From inside the room comes a chuckle. Then you hear Craig speak.

"That was fun," you hear him say in a teasing voice. "I told you that [Y/N] wouldn't be able to save you. Who knows? They probably enjoyed listening just as much as I enjoyed doing it." Your eyes widen as you stare at the door.

"That's not true!" You yell. "THAT'S NOT TRUE! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'M NOT A MONSTER LIKE YOU! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

You repeatedly scream those words over and over.

***************  
"[Y/N]! [Y/N], wake up!"

You open yours eyes and shoot up. You're breathing hard. You frantically look around. You're in Sans and Papyrus' room. Your eyes land on Sans as you look around. His face is full of concern.

"are you-?" Sans starts to ask you a question, but you interrupt him almost immediately.

"Sans! It's Frisk! He's in trouble! We have to help him!"

"he's in trouble? what do you mean? why were you screaming?"

"Craig! I saw him go into the room! I heard Frisk screaming! Craig...he..." Sans firmly plants his hands on your shoulders.

"listen to me," he says. You look him in the eyes, tears threatening to fall from yours. "it's okay. Frisk is okay. Craig isn't here. he's in jail. back in Ebott. everything is fine. Frisk is fine."

"But..." Sans wraps his arms around you and pulls you toward him. Your head ends up on his chest. 

"i swear, Frisk is fine. you were just having a nightmare."

"A-a nightmare? Are you sure?" Sans nods. It was just a nightmare? 

You let a tired and relieved sigh. It wasn't real. It hadn't happened. Thank God.

"are you okay now?" Sans asks. 

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, Sans." You feel Sans press his teeth to the top of your head in a sort of pseudo-kiss.   
"no problem," he says.

You calm down even more after that.

In a few short seconds, you're asleep again. Sans lies down with you in still in his arms. 

Soon, Sans gets tired and he too falls asleep still cradling you in his arms.


	78. Chapter 78

Later that day, Frisk finally emerges from the room. He looks exhausted, terrible, and a bit scared. On his way to the bathroom, he walks into the main area of the house and is met with President Harris, Undyne, you, Sans, Toriel, and Asgore standing there. Upon seeing him, Toriel begins to make her way towards him.

Frisk steps backwards out of fear. Toriel looks hurt. She stops walking. Sans approaches Frisk next and puts a hand on one of Frisk's shoulders.

"is it true? the things [Y/N] told us about your mother?" Sans asks. Frisk nods. He looks down at the floor in shame. Sans wraps him up in a hug. 

"you shouldn't be ashamed. it's not your fault that those things happened to you. nobody here thinks less of you."

Frisk begins to cry. 'I don't know what to think anymore,' he signs. 'I couldn't remember what my real mother did to me. There's no telling what else I forgot. I'm scared, Uncle Sans.' 

"i know, pal. i know. but, it's okay now. you don't have to be scared EVER again. that demon of a woman will NEVER hurt you ever again. that's a promise." The rest of you are a bit surprised. Sans never willingly made promises.

"is it okay for me to ask why you're afraid of Toriel?" Sans asks.

'I'm not trying to hurt her feelings or be rude,' Frisk signs. 'It's just that, my real mother did all of those things to me and I couldn't remember them until Dr. Fields asked about here. How can I be sure that Mom didn't do anything to me?' 

"Oh, my dear, sweet child," Toriel says, "I'd NEVER do those things to you. Or anyone."

You walk up and kneel down next to Frisk. "Can you remember anything else?" You ask. Frisk closes his eyes for a bit.

'She'd do those things to me for hours and HOURS," he signs. 'She called me a slut and other dirty things. I didn't really know what those words meant at the time because I was six. I started hurting after the third time she made me ejac...something. I can't remember the word.'

You frown deeply. Ejaculate. That was the word.

'She told me that she loved to hear me scream'

"I'll kill her," Undyne says. "I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT FUCKING BITCH!" She punches a nearby wall, causing it to have a huge hole in it.

"Oh...oh my god," Toriel cries out. She has her head in her hands, crying. Harris is silent for a bit.

As you and Sans embrace Frisk, Harris asks, "Frisk, what is your real mother's name?"

Frisk freezes up. He looks up at President Harris.

"Tell us, Frisk," Asgore says. "Please." Frisk lets out a heavy sigh and asks for a pen and paper. Once receiving the items, Frisk writes something on the paper and then shows it to you all. On it is one word. His real mother's name.

'Linda.'


	79. Chapter 79

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOODDDDDD!!!!!"

You, Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, Undyne, and, President Harris are still in the main area of the White House when a very loud and high pitched scream resounds from the direction of Sans and Papyrus' room. Seconds later, Papyrus comes running into the main area, Alphys slowly trailing behind him, Flowey in her hands.

"What's going on, Papyrus?" You ask. "Why'd you scream?"

"Yeah, you bonehead!" Undyne exclaims. "You scared the crap out of us!"

"OH, FRIENDS! THIS IS THE LUCKIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"why's that, bro?" Sans asks.

"ALPHYS AND I JUST GOT A CALL FROM METTATON! HE HEARD THAT WE WERE HERE IN WASHINGTON AND INVITED ALL OF US TO HIS CONCERT LATER ON TONIGHT!" Sans let's out a moan.

"Well, isn't that wonderful?" Toriel says, clasping her paws together. "What time does it start?"

"E-eight o'clock," Alphys says.

"HE INVITED YOU TOO, MR. PRESIDENT!" 

"I'd love to go," says President Harris, "but I have very important work to do. Paperwork and whatnot."

"lucky," Sans grumbles.

"THAT IS TOO BAD. MAYBE SOME OTHER TIME THEN! HOW ABOUT THE REST OF YOU?"

"I'll go," you say. "I've always wanted to meet a celebrity."

"I would be delighted to go!" Toriel says.

"If Alphys goes then I'll go!" Undyne exclaims.

"C-count me in, then." 

Frisk nods.

"I will go too," Asgore says.

"Like I have a choice." Flowey grumbles.

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU BROTHER? WILL YOU BE GOING AS WELL?"

"nope." You nudge him in the ribs with your elbow. Sans grits his teeth. "yes."

"GREAT!" Papyrus says. "BE READY BY EIGHT! I AM GOING TO CALL METTATON TO INFORM HIM THAT YOU'LL ALL BE GOING!" Papyrus rushes off.

"say, Mr. President," Sans says, "i don't suppose we could trade lives?"

****************  
At precisely eight o'clock, you all leave to go to Mettaton's concert. You're all driven to the concern's venue in a limo, curtousy of President Harris. When all at the place that the concert will be held in, you all are almost immediately greeted by Mettaton.

"Papy!" You all here him call. You all watch as he makes his way over to you all, a very bored and irritated looking cat monster smoking a cigarette following behind him. When Mettaton reaches your group, he embraces Papyrus in a hug and showers his face in kisses.

You suddenly start to hear the sound of grinding of teeth.

"HELLO METTY!" Papyrus says. The teeth grinding sound grows in intensity.

"It's so wonderful to see you and your friends again!" Mettaton looks in the group. "Where's the president?"

"HE IS BUSY WITH WORK, SO HE COULD NOT COME," Papyrus says. Mettaton pouts a bit.

"That's a shame," he says. His eyes then land on you. "And who are you, darling?" He asks.

"I'm [Y/N]," you say. "It's nice to meet you." You hold out a hand.

"A handshake? Oh no, darling! I much prefer hugs!" Before you can say or do anything, Mettaton picks you up into a hug.

The sound of grinding teeth, grows even louder. It stops when Sans speaks.

"alright, that's enough, Mettaton. you can put them down now." Mettaton looks at Sans before putting you down.

"Oh, Sans," he says almost monotonously, "I didn't notice you there." Sans rolls the lights of his eye.

"Anyway," Mettaton says, "the concert will be starting soon. Oh, Burgey!" The cat monster with Mettaton groans.

"Yeah?" He says. 

"Could you please show my friends, and Sans, to their seats?" Mettaton asks.

"Yeah." He looks over to your group. "Follow me." He turns and begins walking in the direction of the venue. You all follow him.

"It is good to see you again, Burgerpants," Toriel says. 

"You too, I guess," Burgerpants says. 

"Your name is Burgerpants?" You ask. 

"Well, not really. It might as well be my though. Everyone calls me that."

"How come?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's kind of an embarrassing story. Let's just say it involves two pretty girls and leave it at that."

Burgerpants continues to lead you all to your seats. Once there he says, "Here ya go. Enjoy the concert." He then walks off. 

Minutes later, more people start arriving. Soon, every seat is full. The concert begins minutes later. Unfortunately, you all aren't able to stay long. Soon after the first song, there's lots of flashing lights and the sound of fireworks popping and exploding. 

Frisk starts to flip. The fireworks remind him of guns going off. He jumps up out of his seat and begins to quickly make his way to the exit.

"Frisk! Where are you going? Wait!" You jump up from your seat and follow him. Everyone else does the same. You catch up to Frisk as he makes it outside.

"Frisk, what's wrong? Why'd you leave?" You ask. He begins to sign frantically.

'Guns...I heard them. I know I did! You did too, didn't you?!'

"Guns? You mean the fireworks?" 

'No! They were guns! I heard them!' 

"Oh, Frisk..." You pull him into a hug. The rest of the group soon appears.

"Hey, punk!" Undyne says. "What the hell was that about?" 

"I think we should just go back to the White House," you say. 

"BUT WHY?" Papyrus asks. "THE CONCERT BARELY JUST STARTED!"

"As the limo driver starts the limo, you climb into the limo with Frisk in your arms. Reluctantly, everyone else does the same.

"The fireworks," you say as the limo takes you all back to the White House. "They scared him. He thought they were guns." Frisk buries his face into your chest. Everyone else frowns a bit. 

When you all get back to the White House, Frisk begins to apologize profusely.

"don't worry about it, kiddo," Sans says. "we understand."

"I SUPPOSE I SHOULD CALL METTATON. HE WILL BE DISAPPOINTED." Frisk apologizes again. Papyrus places a gloved hand on Frisk's head and ruffled his hair.

"IT IS OKAY, FRISK! THERE IS NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE!"

Sans yawns. "think it's time for bed. come on, bro. i'll read you a bedtime story."

"OH, GOODY! GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!" Sans and Papyrus head off to their room.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention," Toriel says. "We will be returning to Ebott tomorrow. Be sure to pack up your things before you go to sleep!" She calls after Sans and Papyrus. Sans throws out a thumbs up.

"I guess we'll be heading to sleep too," Undyne says. "Let's go, Alph!" She picks up Alphys, who blushes, and runs off to their bedroom. Toriel bids you all goodnight before following after them.

You, Asgore, Frisk, and Flowey all go to your shared room. Frisk asks you to sleep in his bed with him. 

You're happy to oblige.

********************  
The next morning, all of you are packed. You all stand in the main area of the White House with President Harris and Frisk's therapist, Roxanne.

"Thank you for having us, Mr. President," Toriel says. 

"It's no problem, Toriel. Oh, yes, before I forget." He turns to Alphys. "Alphys, I'd like you to check out my account on AO3"

"AO3? That's a website f-for fanfiction." Alphys' eyes widen. "You write fanfiction ?"

"Whenever I can. My user name is RudeAntalope661."

"G-gotcha! I'll check it out when I get home!"

Roxanne steps forward. 

"I have a sister who lives in Ebott. She's a licensed therapist. I've already informed her that she'll be taking over as your therapist, Frisk. She can't wait to meet you."

Frisk nods.

"Thank you, Dr. Fields," Toriel says.

"It's no problem."

"There is a limo waiting to take you all to the airport," Harris says. "Goodbye, everyone. Hopefully, we'll be able to meet again someday."

After a few more exchanged goodbyes, you're all in the limo and on your way to the airport. 

Soon, you all arrive at the airport and are once again on the president's private plane and on your way back to Ebott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how to write Burgerpants. Forgive me!
> 
> Please excuse any typos and errors as well.


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just thought I'd say that the story will be over soon. A few chapters more and that'll be it.
> 
> Don't worry though, I'll be doing another fic after this one is done. I've even started planning it.
> 
> Also, I'll be doing two chapters today. Here's the first one.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Ps: this first chapter will be a bit short.

A week later, you all are back in Ebott and back to your normal daily routines. Frisk had started his therapy with Roxanne's sister, Francine, and was doing great. Though, the thought of even seeing a gun and the bad memories of his mother still made him feel uneasy.

At the moment, Frisk was walking down one of the many streets of Ebott with Undyne and Alphys. The two lovers had decided to go check out the manga at the local comic book shop and invited Frisk to go along with. As they made their way there, Undyne and Alphys hug and kiss with each step. Alphys blushes at the contact while Undyne smirks. Frisk lets out gagging sounds.

"Can it, punk," Undyne says. "If it weren't for you, Alphys and I wouldn't even be dating." That was true. Back in the underground, Frisk would always try to help people get into relationships with the people he thought they'd go great with. It'd always work out.

As the three of them continue to walk, there's suddenly a shout from behind them.

"Hey! Why don't you freaks take that stuff you're doing home?!" Frisk, Undyne, and Alphys turn around and see a young looking guy staring at them.

"What'd you say?" Undyne asks menacingly. The man chuckles, happy that he'd gotten their attention.

"You heard me!" He answers. "No one wants to see two monsters kissing and hugging! Especially two female monsters!" Undyne squints her one eye and bares her teeth.

"U-undyne, just forget him. Let's keep walking." Alphys tugs on Undyne's black tank top, trying to get her moving.

"You should listen to your girlfriend," says the man. "It'll do ya some good!" 

That was it. Undyne starts to run at the guy. He turns and runs.

"Get back here!" Undyne shouts after him.

"U-undyne, w-wait!" Alphys runs after her. Frisk starts to follow as well. Suddenly, there's the sound of a gunshot and then a sharp pain in Frisk's shoulder. He puts his hand up to his shoulder. He's bleeding. He grimaces at the pain.

Someone had just tried to kill him. 

"Mr. Ambassador!" Frisk turns his head at the sound of someone calling him. A monster is running up to him.

"I heard a gunshot. Are you okay, sir?" The monster asks. Frisk moves his hand from his shoulder and shows the monster where he got shot.

"My goodness!" The monster exclaims. He picks Frisk up. "I'll take you to the hospital!" The monster begins to run. He doesn't get far. There's another gunshot and the monster falls to the ground on top of Frisk. 

There's another gunshot and the monster's eyes go wide. He looks Frisk in the eyes. Then, he dies and turns to dust.

Right on top of Frisk. Frisk's eyes go wide. He was now covered in dust. He was too shocked to move so, he just lay on the ground staring at his dust covered body. The sound of someone approaching snaps him out of his shock and he looks to see who it is.

A man with a gun is heading his way. Frisk begins to back away. The man points his gun at him. Frisk stops.

"Uh uh uh," the man says. "You're not going anywhere, 'Mr. Ambassador'." The man continuously approaches Frisk and puts his foot down on Frisk's chest, immobilizing him.

"You know," the man says, looking down at Frisk, "I'd been ordered to kill you." He points his gun at Frisk again. Frisk's eyes go wide.

"But, I think I'll just take you to the boss."

"Frisk! Frisk, where are you?!" Undyne is calling for him. She sounds extremely worried.

"Looks like it's time to go," the man says. "Sorry bout this, kid. Well, not really." 

The last thing Frisk sees is the butt of the man's gun as it comes into contact with his head, knocking him out.


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's second chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Undyne and Alphys were freaking out. They couldn't find Frisk anywhere. They run around calling out to him, hoping that he answers. As they search for him, Alphys sees little drops of blood on the ground.

"U-undyne, look!" Alphys points to the blood. Undyne rushes over and looks at the blood on the ground.

"Oh no," she says. She also observes a bit of dust on the ground as well.

"W-what'll we do?" Alphys asks. Undyne pulls out her phone and starts to dial a number. She then puts the phone on speaker as it rings.

After two rings, Toriel picks up.

"Undyne?"

"Toriel! Frisk is missing!"

There's a moment of silence on the other end.

"What do you mean missing?" Toriel asks.

"Just what I said! Missing!"

"What happened?" Toriel started to sound worried.

"This human was bothering us, taunting us and stuff. I chased him. There were gunshots. Now, we can't find Frisk anywhere!"

"Y-you can't find any clues?" Toriel asks.

"Uh, yeah. We, uh, we found some. There's some blood and dust on the ground."

Toriel's breathing gets irregular. 

"C-could you please call the others and tell them to meet at my house?" 

"Yeah. I'll get right on it."

"W-wait a minute, Toriel. Can we meet at my and Undyne's house instead?" Alphys asks.

"I guess, but why?"

"I'll explain once e-everyone shows up."

"...Alright. See you then." Toriel hangs up. Undyne and Alphys immediately begin to call everyone else.

*****************  
Frisk gets lead down a hallway in a building somewhere in Ebott. There was a sack over his head so, he couldn't see where he was. Suddenly, he's forced to stop walking.

"Here he is, ma'am." There's the sound of footsteps as someone approaches.

"Take the bag off of his head." The voice is feminine and familiar. The sack is removed. Frisk blinks his eyes a bit. His head still hurt from getting knocked in the head by that gun. 

"It's good to have you again." Frisk looks up at the sound of someone's voice. 

Delilah. There's a cocky look on her face as she looks down at Frisk.

"We missed you. I hope the feeling is mutual," she taunts. Frisk just glares up at her. 

"Oh and, there's someone here who can't wait to see you again. They want to give you a special welcome back party." Frisk begins to think that it might be his father.

'I'm not afraid of him! Bring him on! There's nothing he or you or ANYONE can do to scare m-' 

"Save all that fancy sign language bullshit!" Delilah snaps. "I don't speak it!" She looks at someone behind him.

"Boys, please take this brat to his special surprise."

"Yes, ma'am." Frisk is then grabbed by two pairs of hands. They turn him away from Delilah and lead him down the hallway and to a room. One of the men opens the room's door. The other pushes Frisk inside.

"Don't go anywhere," one taunts. "You wouldn't want to miss you special surprise." Both men laugh before they close the door. Frisk looks around the room. The only thing in the room is a bed and ropes.

'What is this?" Frisk thinks. 'How'd did he get out of jail? What is he going to do t-?' Frisk's thoughts are interrupted as the door to the room opens. Frisk turns back to the door. His blood runs cold when he sees who it is.

His real mother. Linda.

He begins to back away. Linda walks into the room and closes the door. She looks at Frisk with a smirk.

"Frisk, my dear, sweet child. Did you miss your mother?" Frisk shakes his head vehemently.

"No?" His mother fake pouts. "That's a shame. I missed you." He thought he'd be dealing with his father. Not HER.

She advances on Frisk. He backs away as she approaches. He backs away until his back hits the wall.

"You've been a bad boy, Frisk," she says, pulling out a pocket knife. "Running around with those dirty monsters. I think you need to be punished."

Frisk's eyes go wide, tears silently running down his face.


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! There's just one chapter left and then the story is over. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who stuck around until the end.
> 
> You guys are awesome!

Toriel paces, anxiously, back and forth in Undyne and Alphys' living room. You and everyone else had been called by Undyne and Alphys to com to their house. When they told you why, you rushed over as fast as you could. Everyone else was there by the time you arrived.

"So, what's the plan, Alphys?" You ask. "You do have a plan don't you?" Alphys nodded.

"Y-yeah. And with it, we'll be able to find Frisk quickly."

"Well?" Flowey asks from his place in your hands. "What is it?"

"A f-few days after we rescued Frisk from HAFF, I had a tiny, microscopic GPS planted in his bloodstream."

Toriel stops pacing. "WHAT?!"

"D-don't worry, T-Toriel. It's completely harmless."

"and how'd you manage that?" Sans asks. 

"Undyne and I had in-invited him over to eat pizza. I planted the GPS on one of his slices." Alphys turns around and picks up a tablet off of the coffee table. "W-with this, I can track the GPS no matter where it is as long as it isn't out of range." She powers up the tablet and shows you all the screen. On it, a red dot flashes on a spot on a map of Ebott. Alphys points to the dot.

"Th-that's Frisk." You all lean forward to get a better look at the screen. The dot is sitting on top of the outline of a hotel building.

"That's the out of business hotel near the supermarket," you point out.

"Then that must be where Frisk is," Asgore says.

"What are we waiting for?" Toriel asks. "We must go and save my child!"

"hold on a minute, Tori," Sans says. "there's no telling how many of those HAFF people are left. i think we should get back up just in case."

"Back up from who?" Undyne asks. Instead of answering, Sans pulls out his cellphone. 

"hey, Seargent. yeah, it's me. look, we're gonna need your help with something. gather up some of your finest officers and meet us at the old hotel near the supermarket."

******************  
Linda drops her knife onto the bed. She looks down at Frisk, his arms and legs tied to the bed with rope, body littered with cuts and bruises, grin on her face. Frisk's clothes lay on the floor by the bed. His torso was bleeding from the cuts his mother gave him. 

"You seem to have gotten more resilient over the years since the last time I saw you. You even lasted longer than you used to." Frisk refuses to look at his mother, afraid to look her in the eyes.

"Keep your eyes on me, my dear," Linda says. "We are just getting started." Just as Linda begins to go at Frisk again, Frisk shivering in fear, the door to the room opens. Linda turns to it and comes face to face with Delilah.

Delilah let's out a sound of disgust at seeing Linda naked. She covers her eyes with her hand.

"It would seem that you're going to have to cut this short, Linda," Delilah says. 

"And why is that?" Linda asks.

"The brat's friends have come for him."

"What?! How'd they find us?! I didn't even get to have all of my fun yet!" Delilah waves her other hand dismissively.

"Doesn't matter," she says. She looks at Frisk through her fingers. "Untie him, get him dressed and bring him. I think we could have some fun with this. Put on some clothes yourself, as well. I'll go and get Chara."

Linda puts on her clothes as Delilah leaves.

******************  
You, your friends, and the local police force were gathered outside the hotel. Sergeant Weathers brings out a megaphone and holds it up to her mouth.

"All right, you scumbags! We know you're in there! Come out of there now and return Frisk! If you comply, you won't be punished too harshly!" 

The doors to the hotel fly open. Out steps four people. One of them is Delilah, and somewhat irritated expression on her face. Then there's Frisk. He looked pretty bad. His hands were tied behind his back and he looked as though he could fall over at any second. There were cuts everywhere that you could see. Behind him was a woman you'd never seen before. She had brown hair, like Frisk and brown eyes as well.

The last person was a child, eyes as red as blood. Chara. She'd decided to ditch the body of Officer Quinn and choose someone younger. You felt bad for the kid's family. They must be worried sick.

"So, you're all back again?" Delilah asks. "I must say that I'm very surprised that you all were able to find us so quickly."

"Cut the small talk and give me my son!" Toriel yells. This catches the unknown woman's attention.

"Excuse me?" She says. "Your son? I think your mistaken, freak. This is my son. You're just a monster."

"Your son?" Toriel asks. "Then you are Linda." Linda's eyebrows rise up in surprise.

"Oh, you know who I am?"

"Yes. Frisk has told us nothing but horrible things about you. You dare call yourself a mother?" Linda just scoffs.

"As interesting as it is to watch you both scream at each other," Chara says, "we have a problem to deal with."

"Oh, you've got a problem, all right!" Undyne exclaims. "Did you assholes actually think that you'd be able to pull this shit again and get away with it?!"

"That's enough!" Sergeant Weathers says. "You give us the child or we will have to get hostile!"

Delilah raises an eyebrow. "Hostile? You want to fight? Well, if you insist." She claps her hands. An onslaught of HAFF men and women pour out of the doors of the hotel.

"Have at it!" Delilah says.

As the police begin to fight the HAFF members, Linda hands Frisk over to Delilah. She then begins to approach your group.

"You know," she says, pulling out her pocket knife, "I was so happy to see Frisk again. We had some fun before you all showed up. Hearing him scream as I cut him. Listening to him scream as I toyed with him. He's so much better now that he's older. He tastes way better than he used to. I was beginning to think he was enjoying himself, considering how much came out." You hear Frisk whimper from where he is forced to stand with Delilah and Chara. 

That was it for Toriel. She screams and, without warning, summons a fireball and launches it at Linda. Linda barely has time to dodge as the fireball sails through the air towards her. She ducks and the ball flies over her head, just slightly burning her hair. Unfortunately, she isn't able to dodge the next fireball and is it square in the chest. Toriel continues to rapidly shoot fireballs at Linda, each one pelting her. They continue to slam into her, scorching her skin and burning her clothes. She screams as she is continuously bombared by the fireballs. As the last fireball hits, Linda falls to her knees and her knife falls to the ground beside her. Toriel summons another fireball and approaches. 

"I should kill you for everything that you have done to my child." Toriel prepares to launch the fireball. "All it would take is one quick fireball." 

"N-no!" Linda gasps out. "Pl-please have mercy!"

Toriel rears back, fireball ready for launch.

"YOUR HIGHNESS, NO!" Papyrus shouts. Linda gasps in fear as the fireball is launched. She closes her eyes.

Nothing happens. Linda opens her eyes. The fireball is merely inches from her face, the heat from it hitting her face. The fireball dissipates.

"I will not kill you," Toriel says. "It is not in my nature to kill. However, let this be a lesson. Change your ways or next time, I will not be so merciful."

Linda nods her head rapidly. Though, as Toriel begins to turn away from Linda and return to the group, a stray bullet from the fight between the cops and HAFF hits Linda in the chest. Linda's eyes go wide. Toriel let's out a gasp as Linda falls to the ground dead.

"Holy shit..." you say. Toriel looks at Linda's body for a second. Despite how much she hated the woman, seeing her die made her feel truly sorry for her. Silently, Toriel returns true group.

"Y-YOU'RE HIGHNESS, ARE YOU-?" Papyrus begins to ask.

"I am fine," Toriel interrupts. She swallows.

"Now, we must get Frisk from-" She turns to where Delilah and Chara are and stops talking. 

Both are gone. And so is Frisk.

"Where'd they go?" You ask in surprise.

"they must've used the fighting as a distraction to escape," Sans says. 

"Alph, the GPS!" Undyne exclaims. Alphys pulls out her tablet. She frowns at the screen. 

"I-it's not working! It must be out of range!"

"They could be anywhere!" Asgore says.

Just then, your phone rings. You pull it out. The number calling is Delilah's. You answer immediately and put it on speaker.

"[Y/N]."

"You bitch! Where've you taken Frisk?!"

"Oooh. Such a temper. I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Frisk, would you?"

You decide to be silent. There's shuffling on the other end.

"Listen up." It's Chara. "You want Frisk back that badly? Come to where he and I first fell underground. And only you and the trash bag will come. Anyone else and Frisk is done for. We'll be waiting." Chara ends the call.

You stare at the phone before putting it back into your pocket. You turn to the group and look at Sans. He nods.

"The place where they first fell," Toriel says. "That is the golden patch of flowers just below the hole on Mt. Ebott."

"then that's where we'll end this," Sans says. "you ready?" 

"But what about the rest of HAFF?" You ask.

"Don't worry, punk!" Undyne says. "We've got things here! You just go and get Frisk back!" You nod. You approach Linda's body and pick up her knife off of the ground next to her. You look at her body. You felt bad for her. Why had she been the person she was? You'd never know. You pocket her knife. 

"Let's go." You say. Sans walks up to you and places a hand on your arm. You feel his magic charge up as he prepares to use a shortcut.

Seconds later, the both of you disappear, equally determined to save Frisk and end this once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has undergone some changes. Not that many. Just some.


	83. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> Here we are. The end of the story.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading.
> 
> And now, the final chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

You and Sans blip onto the surface on the top of Mt. Ebott. After getting over the dizzying feeling you got from going through the shortcut with Sans, you look around. The mountain was amazing from the top. You could almost see the entire city down below.

"Wow," you say as you take in the sight.

"pretty nice view, huh?" Sans says as he walks up next to you. You nod your head. You take in the view for a bit longer before turning to Sans.

"Come on. Frisk needs us." Sans nods.

"follow me," he says. He turns away and begins to walk. You follow him all the way to a large hole in the ground.

"this is the hole that Tori mentioned. the one directly above the golden patch of flowers. the hole to the underground. i never thought i'd have to go down there again."

You stare down into the hole. It was extremely dark. You couldn't see a thing.

"Let's go," you say. "I hope you've got a shortcut that leads directly down there."

"nah. gonna have to jump."

"What?!"

"heheh. just pulling your leg. 'course i got a shortcut." You roll your eyes. Sans holds out his hand and you take it into yours.

Sans fires up his magic and the both of you go through one of his shortcuts, teleporting to the bottom of the hole. You find yourselves standing in a patch of golden flowers. You immediately begin looking around for Delilah, Chara, and Frisk. You feel Sans tap on your arm. You look to him and he points at something. You look to see what it is.

It's them. Delilah and Chara are standing just a few feet away staring at you and Sans. Behind them, Frisk lies on the ground, hands still tied behind his back and blood soaking through his shirt.

"So, you're both here." Delilah says.

"Yeah, we're here. You didn't think we'd let you get away with Frisk, did you?" You say.

"Not gonna lie," Chara says, "the thought crossed our minds."

"well, isn't it too bad that you were wrong?" Sans mocks.

"Give us Frisk!" You pull out Linda's pocket knife. Chara raises a brow.

"You want to fight?" She asks. She pulls out a knife of her own. Delilah does the same. "Let's fight."

Chara rushes Sans, knife raised into the air. She swings at him. He dodges. You're too busy watching that you almost don't see Delilah coming at you. You dodge just as she swings her knife. However, she manages to give you a slight cut on your arm. It stings but not that much. You retaliate by swinging the pocket knife at her midsection.

She backs away. You advance on her and continue swinging the knife. She continues back away. Since she isn't watching where she's going, she trips and falls to the ground. You swing at her as she falls and manage to cut her across her cheek. When she hits the ground, she puts a hand up to she cheek.

"[Y/N], watch out!" You here Sans yell. You turn around just as Chara swings her knife at you. She slashes you across the chest, cutting your shirt open. You stumble backwards. Delilah gets up from the ground.

"Thanks," she says to Chara. Chara only smirks. Delilah's eyes go wide as Chara plunges her knife into her stomach. Delilah drops her knife.

"No problem," Chara says.

"Ch...ara...you" is all Delilah manages to get out.

"Sorry, Delilah. Can't have you being useless by losing this fight. Nothing personal." Chara swiftly removes her knife from Delilah. Delilah stumbles backwards, hands on her stomach. Then, she falls over, dead. Blood runs out of her wound and mouth.

You stare at her in horror.

"Now that she's out of the way," Chara says, "it's just us."

Your grip on the pocket knife gets stronger. Sans' powers up his magic.

Chara dashes at you. You brace yourself. She swings the knife and you manage to dodge this time. Sans uses his magic to grab Chara. Her eyes go wide as she's suspended in the air.

"Let me go!" She screams.

Sans brings out the soul of the body that Chara is using. The soul is a worrying light violet color. Sans frowns at how light the color is, but doesn't dwell on it for too long. There's a part of the soul that's black. "so you attached yourself to this girl's soul. who is she anyway?" Sans says. "She's just some homeless brat named Lucy that I found before she killed herself! Why does it matter to you?!" "you're gonna have to give up your new body." He summons a small Gaster Blaster. He aims it at the black part of the soul. Chara's borrowed eyes widen. 

"get dunked on." The blaster fires.

Chara let's out a scream of intense pain as the baster fires at the part of the soul that she inhabits. Her screams fade away as the black part of the soul disappears making the entire soul violet once again. 

Sans let's out a tired sigh. It was over. Chara was gone. 

Remembering Frisk, you rushed over to him. You use the pocket knife to untie his hands. You put the knife in your pocket and pick him up. His entire front is covered in blood.

"Jesus Christ. Did Delilah and Chara do this?"

Frisk, eyes slightly open and looking you in the face, weakly shakes his head and signs 'Linda'.

"You'll be okay, Frisk. Sans and I will take you to the hospital. Sans!" Frisk closes his eyes.

Sans picks up the girl, approaches you, and grabs onto you. Using his magic, he teleports the three of you to the hospital.

***************  
"And that's it." You say. Sans had called everyone and told them to come to the hospital. You all were in Frisk's hospital room. You'd just finished telling everyone what happened. Frisk, after he'd been admitted to the hospital, had been cleaned of the blood on his chest and was given stitches. 

"and now it's over." Sans says.

"What about you guys?" You ask. "What happened after we left?"

"We aided the police in defeating the remaining HAFF members." Asgore says. "What of Delilah's body?" "i went back underground and transported it outside of the underground. called the Sergeant after that. should be someone there now." "That is good," Toriel says. "That girl that Chara had possessed," you say. " Chara said she was homeless. Said her name was Lucy. We brought her here with us." "Where is she now?" Toriel asks. "the doctors are looking her over right now," Sans says. "Homeless and only a child," Asgore says. "How sad." 

"Thank God all of this is over," you say. "No more HAFF. No more Chara. We can live our lives now." Everyone nods in agreement. The door to the room opens and a nurse steps.

"Excuse me everyone," they say. "Visiting hours are about to end."

"Thank you, dear," Toriel says. The nurse nods and leaves.

"guess we should be heading home," Sans says. He yawns. "i'm tired."

"YOU'RE ALWAYS TIRED, BROTHER!" Papyrus says.

Sans only shrugs.

************  
As you all step out of the hospital, Sans stops you.

"you guys go on ahead. i need to ask [Y/N] something." Everyone goes on.

"What is it, Sans?" You ask.

"well, we've been dating and with everything that was going on we never had the chance to go on any dates. so, i was wondering if maybe you-"

You silence him with a kiss. He blushes.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you, bonehead. Just tell me when"

"tomorrow work for you?"

"Tomorrow is fine. Where we goin?"

"well, Grillby's is a pretty good place for a date. he makes some pretty good burgers."

You and Sans begin walking again.

"Grillby's sounds great," you say. 

You and Sans get into Papyrus' sports car.

As the three of you drive home, you can't help but be excited for your date.

If it weren't for Sans and everyone else, you'd still be this stone cold antisocial hermit.

It was a good thing they all came along.

Because of them, you were no longer alone.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. I've been asked if there'll be a sequel. I've put it into consideration and have decided that, yes, there will be a sequel.
> 
> I'll be taking a break from writing for a bit, but once my break is over, I'll get started on the sequel.
> 
> I know I've already said this, but thank you all for reading and sticking with me all the way to the end. You guys are wonderful.
> 
> And now, I bid you all farewell. 
> 
> See you guys later!
> 
>  


End file.
